Papa Potter
by Tetsuyaoi
Summary: Papa? Moi ton père! Malfoy aurais tu perdu la tête! Après un coup de cognard bien placé, Draco retombe en enfance mais pas de n'importe quelle façon... Un esprit d'un enfant de six ans dans un corps d'adolescent.. Et son père n'est autre que.. Son ennemi
1. Mauvais cognard

Titre : Papa Potter

Auteur : Tetsushi

Genre :YAOIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!! #n.n#

Couple : MalfoyXPotter

Disclaimer : Persos de J.K. ROWLING Sauf quelques uns inventés par... MOI!!! MWAHAHAHAHAHAH et oui je suis le maaiiiiiitre XDD

Avertissements: Cette fic est totalement, carrément, magnifiquement, explicitement, purement, à 100 YAOI °v° (Harry:c'est quoi?? Malfoy: Pourquoi est ce que tu t'y intéresses Potter? §sourire en coin§ Tu a changé de coté maintenant?... ) Il continent aussi des scènes de Lemon (Ron: C'est quoi?? Hermione: §rouge§ Voyons Ron c'est euh... c'est du... tu vois... du s... sexe) Donc homophobes s'abstenir... Enfin moi je vous ai prévenus, après c'est à vous de voir si vous êtes curieux... 8P (Harry: Homophobes? Y'aura deux hommes ensemble?! Malfoy: Potter tu as fini par dire tes sentiments à Weasley? Harry: Mais je vais le?!!£!!!! Mwa: Du calme et puis c'est pas Ron qui sera avec Harry mon cher Draco... Malfoy: Comment oses-tu m'appeler par mon prénom sale sang-de-bourbe? Et puis d'abord... C'est qui le couple alors hein? Mwa:Et ben ça...§se casse en douce§ ...) Ah oui... j'allais oublier... Il contient aussi de l'inceste! XD (Ron: Qu-qu-quoiiiiiiii??? Mais le seul à avoir des frères et soeurs c'est moi ici!!!! OO Je veux Hermione moi pas... pas... pas Ginny!!! Tetsu: Qui te dit que ça sera une fille hu? héhé et qui te dit que c'est toi hu?? pfff Ronnie chou...)

Commentaires magnifiquement idiots de l'auteur: New fiction!! héhéhé Bon... Dray perds la boule... J'en dit pas plus Bonne lecture!

Note: Harry et Draco sont en cinquième année et les jumeaux Weasley sont toujours à Poudlard ;) Voldemort n'est pas mort u.u Et quant à Sirius... Et bien il est en fuite, pas innocenté pour deux sous -.-''

Prologue: Moi ton père?!

-10 points pour Gryffondor!!! Et c'est un magnifique cognard lancé par Georges non c'est Fred! Hum... J'en sais rien mais c'est un des jumeaux qui vient de magnifiquement déstabiliser un joueur de ces saletés de serpents vicieux... Pardon? Professeur? Me laisser emporter? Mais biensur que non madame je venais juste de dire que j'avais vu une couleuvre! Rien concernant les Serp... WAOUH!! Magnifique rattrapage d'Olivier Dubois! Vraiment magnifique! Lui au moins c'est un bon gardien et beau gosse de surplus! Hein quoi? MAIS... De QUOUAAAAAAAAA?!!! Mais nan je ne suis pas gay! Arrêtez de raconter des trucs pareils ça c'est reservé à Malf...

-JORDAN!! Concentrez vous sur le match et cessez de détourner le sujet de sa principale importance!

-Bon d'accord le blondinet n'est pas gay... mais il est vachement effeminé alors peut être que... pfff si on peut plus plaisanter... Excusez moi professeur! Et l'avantage reviens aux serpentards! et c'est Ouais bravo Fred t'es le meilleur!!! Ouais trop bien joué mon pote!!! Dans les dents de Marcus Flint!! Il aura plus besoin d'aller chez un magicodentiste pour se faire ses grosses, pardon énormmmmes dents de lapin! Hahaha un traitement gratuit!! Bien fait pour ta tronche!! Et... et... waouh truc de ouf! Par merlin t'a des dents de ciment Flint Aaaaah dégueulasse...! Jme demande même pas comment c'est de l'embra-

-JORDAAAAAN!!! Je vais prendre votre place si vous continuez! La prochaine remarque de ce genre et je vous prend le micro!

-Bon d'accord je me passerait de faire mes commentaires... WAOUH! Décidement les rouges et or sont vraiment en forme! Belle reprise d'Angelina Johnson! Vas y Angel!! Elle se dirige vers les but adverses... Trop trop bonne meuf!! Hum... je veux dire poursuiveuse... Oh naaaaaaaaan sal serpentard!!! 10 points pour les ces saletés de Serpents vicieux!!! Et... Oh?! On dirait bien que Malfoy fixe quelque chose... Serait ce le Vif d'or? Mais... Alors pourquoi est ce que cet imbécile regarde Harry alors?! Putain et bah ça!! AAAAh... Quand je disais qu'il était Gay... HAHAHA Alors le Blondinet on matte les fesses de mon pote?! Héhéhé j'étais sûr qu'il craquait pour le survi- hum? Pardon professeur? Quoi? Mais non! Mais... Mais... Arretez! mais lachez mon microoooooo!!!

Bien puisque les commentaires désastreux de notre adoré Lee Jordan viennent de prendre fin à cause de sa directrice de maison, je reprend le flambeau huhu... Bien alors Potter glissa les doigts sur la nuque de sa nemesys avant de rapprocher ses lèvres des siennes pour y déposer un sensuel baiser... Leur lèvres se frollèrent, leurs langue se caressèrent puis se mélèrent dans une danse sensuelle... Malfoy frissonna et se rappro-...hum... non c'est pas dans cette fic... oups! bon plus de sérieux!

Les passes étaient rapides et précises, Angelina Johnson venait de reprendre le souaffle et se dirigeait dangereusement vers les buts des Serpentards. Plusieurs cognards furent lancés dans sa direction mais elle les évita avec une facilité déconcertante. Deux Serpentards essayèrent de la prendre en sandwich, elle vacilla dangereusement puis se redressa et accelera vers les buts adverses... Plus que quelques mètres, elle tira et... but! Dix points de plus pour Gryffondor. Harry eut un sourire en voyant le capitaine de leur équipe augmenter leur score d'un parfait lancer bien visé. Il fallait dire qu'ils menaient difficilement de 90 face à 70 depuis le début de la partie, les vert et argent ne voulant pour rien au monde perdre ce premier match de la saison, et que tous comptaient sur lui pour attraper le Vif d'or...

Il tournait déjà depuis un bon moment au dessus du terrain, cherchant la petite balle dorée des yeux et lançant quelques coups d'oeils à son ennemi par moments. Celui-ci semblait complètement plongé dans la recherche du Vif et ne le regardait même pas. Harry laissa ses yeux vagabonder sur son balai, un magnifique éclair de feu... Puis ses yeux se dirigèrent vers celui de on ennemi avant de rechanger de direction, se dirigeant vers le ciel... Harry soupira, vraiment incorrigible... En effet, le blond était à califourchon sur son nouveau balai, "Tempête ténébreuse", qu'il venait de recevoir le matin même et était clairement fier de son nouveau joujou... Il se tenait droit comme un piquet sur son beau balai, prêt à accelérer à tout moment...

Harry recommença à chercher des yeux la balle d'or: Si son ennemi la voyait en premier, il allait avoir beaucoup, beaucoup de mal à l'attraper vu que son balai était vraiment plus performant... Déjà que le Serpentard n'était pas mauvais en attrapeur.. Bon, bien sûr il ne le surpassait pas mais il était certain que son ennemi aurait été le meilleur s'il n'avait pas été là alors qu'il avait un nouveau, LE nouveau et le meilleur balai du moment... LA perle des balais faisant fureur en ce moment dans le monde magique... Il allait devoir faire de son mieux...

Décidement... Lucius Malfoy devait en avoir eu marre de voir son cher héritier passer son temps à perdre devant le Survivant et avait agi en conséquence... D'ailleurs tout le monde se demandait qui du Survivant ou du Prince des Serpentards l'emporterait sur l'autre pour cette fois... Et pour ne pa arranger la situation, le jeu entre les Gryffondor et les Serpentards était très très serré depuis le début, le vif determinerait alors les premiers gagnants de la nouvelle saison de Quidddich... Une fois de plus tout se allait se jouer entre Malfoy et Potter, Draco et Harry, Le Prince des Serpentard et le Survivant, le vert et argent et le rouge et or, les deux rivaux, Némésys de l'école... Tout allait une fois de plus les confronter l'un à l'autre, les mettre en rivalité et dans très peu de temps... Dès que le vif serait à portée de vue, tout allait se jouer très rapidement et précisement...

Dès que le vif viendrait montrer le bout de ses petites ailes... Tout le jeu s'accelèrerait brusquement... Et tous deux le savaient et tous deux le recherchaient avec acharnement quand tout d'un coup...

-Et c'est le vif!!! Wouh!! Harry Potter et Draco Malfoy s'élancent à sa poursuite!! C'est vraiment incroyable Malfoy est devant Potter!! Wew!! Oh putaiiin!!! Qui aurait cru voir un jour la fouine avoir le dessus sur le Survivant! Oh la la!!! Et il décendent tous les deux en piqué!! Hé mais... mais... Z'ETES MALADES LES MECS?!!! OOOh putain!!!

Tout les spectateurs retenaient leur souffles... Même les directeurs des maisons étaient plongés dans l'incroyable scène qui se déroulait sous leur yeux... Les deux plus grands rivaux de l'école de magie étaient côte à côte et décendaient en piqué, suivant avec concentration et détermination la chute du Vif d'or... Ils décendaient tous à une vitesse incroyable vers le sol... Tellement rapide qu'elle commençauit à inquièter tous ceux qui les regardaient... Le professeur Mac Gonagall en oubliait même de réprimander son élève pour tous les mots vulgaires et tous les hors sujets qu'il criait au micro depuis quelques secondes déjà...

La petite balle se dirigeait tout simplement vers le sol à une vitesse folle... Harry et Draco ne se dégonflaient pourtant pas et continuaient sur leur lancée, ne voulant ni l'un, ni l'autre céder et s'avouer vaincu par l'autre... Le vent sifflait à leurs oreilles, le sol se rapprochait dangereusement d'eux et la balle décendait toujours... Tout à coup Harry rééquillibra son balai, sentait la proximité du sol beaucoup trop proche de son balai pour tenter une seconde de plus en direction du sol... Draco, lui, continua sa décende sous les yeux exorbotés de tous qui s'attendaient déjà à le voir s'écraser au sol mais contre toute attente... Il se redressa juste à raz du sol et continua de poursuivre la petite balle dorée...

Harry faillit manquer un battement quand il vit la main de son ennemi toute proche de la balle... Il allait l'avoir, il allait... Mais non. La balle remonta alors vers le ciel, toujours suivie par un beau blond plus que motivé à la rattraper... Son ennemi, Potter, était juste derrière lui, très proche de lui et était presque à sa hauteur. Il accelerait mais il était trop tard... La main de sa Némésys n'était plus qu'à quelques millimètres de la balle...

-Oh putain de Merlin!! J'en crois pas mes yeux! Malfoy va avoir le vif aprés cinq ans d'échecs... Je me sens mal là... Roooh je suis dégouté!! VAS Y POTTER!!!

-Monsieur Jordan!!!

-Oh c'est bon vous excitez pas!! Je veux dire... Excusez moi professeur, je vais me la fermer mais là... Oh non!! Il va l'avoir... Mais... C'est.. OH MERLIN!! UN COGNARD FOU SE DIRIGE VERS POTTER!!! oh puréééééé!!!! Il va le toucher!!! Mais OH PUTAIN!!! MERDE Le blondinet!!!

-JORDAN VOTRE LANG- Oh par Merlin! Oh non!!

Ses doigts allaient se renfermer sur la balle quand un cognard le fit brusquement voler hors de son balai. Draco n'eut même pas le temps de pousser un cri ni de réagir.. Rien... Il venait de prendre un coup sur la tête et vu la hauteur où il se trouvait maintenant, évanoui, en pleine chute, personne n'était rassuré quant à son futur état dès que son corps percuterait le sol... Harry lança un regard horrifié vers le sol et oublia totalement la petite balle en or en voyant son ennemi se rapprocher dangereusement du sol... Il plongea en piqué sans même songer aux cris autour de lui...

Le vent lui brûlait les yeux mais il ne rallentit pas pour autant et rattrapa son ennemi à à peine quelques mètres du sol avant de se poser enfin. Il essuya les larmes qui lui étaient montaient aux yeux face au dur traitement du vent et porta toute son attention au blond. Celui-ci était inconscient et de sa tempe perlaient des larmes de sang... Le professeur Bibine et les deux directeurs de maisons des Serpentards et Gryffondor se dépèchèrent de les rejoindre et essayèrent de voir l'étendu des dégats sur leur élève...

Harry, lui, avait toujours le blond dans ses bras mais ne se préoccupait pas du tout de leur rivalité en ce moment mais essayait plutôt de savoir si le jeune homme n'était pas trop bléssé. Pas qu'il s'inquieta de son état, loin de là, mais avoir un mort dans les bras n'était pas uns impression qui devait être des plus réjouissantes... (N.D.Tetsu: Meuuh oui on te croit... XD).

Ils étaient tous en plein bilan de l'état du jeune homme quand celui-ci papillonna alors des yeux... Alors tous -même Harry- ne purent s'empêcher de soupirer de soulagement, soulagement de courte durée quand soudain le blond mis ses bras autour du cou de son ennemi puis l'embrassa sur la joue. Snape sembla sur le point de s'évanouir, Mac Gonagal arborait un joli teint aussi pâle que la lune et Harry... Harry, lui, était devenu pivoine... Il allait d'ailleurs jeter son ennemi au sol quand celui-ci se décida enfin à parler... Et ces quelques mots qu'il prononça faillirent le faire s'évanouir de suprise... Son ennemi au visage habituellement froid et impassible lui souriait avec innocence... D'ailleurs il n'avait jamais vu ce genre de sourire sur son visage de parfait Serpentard arrogant...

Potter sentit ses yeux s'élargire de stupeur alors que son coeur battait furieusement... Non... Il ne pouvait lui arriver une chose pareille... Pas à lui! Sa bouche était à demie-ouverte, il n'arrivait pas encore à assimiler les mots de son rival... Il ne pouvait quand même pas... Quand même pas avoir dit... A lui?!

-Papa? S'il te plaieuh! Fais moi un calin!!...

Oh que si, il le lui avait dit à lui... Il l'avait appelé papa et connaissant Malfoy, ce n'était sûrement pas une simple blague de mauvais goût... Il ne ferait que s'humilier et n'y trouverait aucun interêt, il avait donc... Oh que c'était horrible... Oui son ennemi avait repris l'âge mental d'un enfant de six ans et il le prenait pour son père de surplus!

Merlin... Cette fois il était vraiment mais alors vraiment dans la merde!

oOo/HPDM\oOo Dans les coulisses (Héhé XDD)

Tetsu:Héhéhé alors une new fiction!  
Draco:(frôle l'infractus...) Oh Merlin!! Je suis dans les bras de Potter... Oh non... Je vais mourrir.  
Harry: Ta gueule! un peu plus et tu aurais finie en purée de Fouine!! Pfff même pas de reconnaissance cet idiot!  
Tetsu: Hum... il faut dire que c'est Draco aussi... Alors bon... Draco: Tssseuh! un Malfoy ne s'abaisse pas à remercier un stupide Gryffondor! Harry: Ouais c'est ça! En tout cas ça aurait été beaucoup moins humiliant pour toi comme pour moi que de m'embrasser et de m'appeller PAPA!  
Draco: J.. Je ne suis pas dans mon état normal Potter! Je suis un homme sensible d'abord! Je suis blessé et je vais... OH MERLIIIIN Si je sombre dans la folie je vais mourrriiiiire que va dire père?  
Harry: Que.. Mais?! T'es con ou quoi?! Tu es devenu fou et la seule personne à laquelle tu pense c'est à ton père?! Non mais... Mais... Il va vraiment falloir que tu revoies tes priorités.  
Draco: Tu es pitoyable Potter! Moi au moins j'ai un père et je compte le garder! Je ne veux pas que tu te prenne pour mon père Potter!  
Lucius: Oui ce rang est déjà occupé!  
Tetsu: oO Mais d'où vous sortez vous?  
Lucius: Peu importe! Rendezz mon fils normal!  
Draco: Oui rends moi normal!  
Harry: Oui rends le normal!  
Tetsu:Rooooh!! M'enerve!! Et bien pour la peine non! héhéhé et pous ne rien arranger Dray tu vas rester avec la même taille que maintenant! A savoir six ans d'âge mental dans un corps de 15ans 8D 


	2. Réalité desatreuse

Titre : Papa Potter

Auteur : Tetsushi

Genre : YAOIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!! #n.n#

Couple : MalfoyXPotter

Disclaimer : Persos de J.K. ROWLING Sauf quelques uns inventés par... MOI!!! MWAHAHAHAHAHAH et oui je suis le maaiiiiiitre XDD

Avertissements: Cette fic est totalement, carrément, magnifiquement, explicitement, purement, à 100 YAOI °v° (Harry:c'est quoi?? Malfoy: Pourquoi est ce que tu t'y intéresses Potter? §Sourire en coin§ Tu a changé de coté maintenant?...) Il continent aussi des scènes de Lemon (Ron: C'est quoi?? Hermione: §rouge§ Voyons Ron c'est euh... c'est du... tu vois... du s... sexe) Donc homophobes s'abstenir... Enfin moi je vous ai prévenus, après c'est à vous de voir si vous êtes curieux... 8P (Harry: Homophobes? Y'aura deux hommes ensemble?! Malfoy: Potter tu as fini par dire tes sentiments à Weasley? Harry: Mais je vais le?!!£!!!! Mwa: Du calme et puis c'est pas Ron qui sera avec Harry mon cher Draco... Malfoy: Comment oses-tu m'appeler par mon prénom sale sang-de-bourbe? Et puis d'abord... C'est qui le couple alors hein? Mwa:Et ben ça...§se casse en douce§ ...) Ah oui... j'allais oublier... Il contient aussi de l'inceste! XD (Ron: Qu-qu-quoiiiiiiii??? Mais le seul à avoir des frères et soeurs c'est moi ici!!!! OO Je veux Hermione moi pas... pas... pas Ginny!!! Tetsu: Qui te dit que ça sera une fille hu? Héhé et qui te dit que c'est toi hu?? Pfff Ronnie chou...)

Commentaires magnifiquement idiots de l'auteur: Et ben! J'ai été surprise de toutes ces reviews sur un tout chti prologue! Lool en tout cas le premier chapitre est enfin terminé, plutôt rapide hum? Bon ça ne sera pas tous les jours aussi rapide mais n'enfin, je ferais de mon mieux:) En tout cas j'ai beaucoup aimé écrire ce chapitre et j'espère qu'il vous plaira aussi!

Note: Harry et Draco sont en cinquième année et les jumeaux Weasley sont toujours à Poudlard ;) Voldemort n'est pas mort u.u Et quant à Sirius... Et bien il est en fuite, pas innocenté pour deux sous -.-''

Chapitre1: Réalité Désastreuse...

-T...Tu veux un quoi?!

Harry Potter avait les yeux écarquillés par la stupeur. Il allait se réveiller, il rêvait ou plutôt cauchemardait! Non ce n'était pas possible!!

-Un câlin... S'il te plait Papa et un bisou aussi! Je me suis fais bobo à la tête...

Si, c'était possible... A son plus grand malheur ça l'était bel et bien: Son ennemi le prenait pour son père! Oh Merlin! Mais qu'est ce qu'il avait bien pu faire pour mériter une chose pareille? Il était dégoûté, il venait de sauver son ennemi et qu'est ce qui lui arrivait en retour? Que des malheurs! De plus, Harry était choqué de voir son ennemi aussi... Tendre. Il savait qu'il ne devait pas être dans son état normal mais le fait était qu'il ne l'avait jamais vu aussi expressif et que la différence de comportement était choquante. Choquante, effrayante et agaçante! Un Draco Malfoy assis sur les genoux d'un Harry Potter, toute la scène complétée par des bisous et des câlins sous le regard d'une foule d'étudiants discutant frénétiquement entre eux... Une catastrophe.

Harry soupira, le lendemain, sa journée promettait d'être tout mais surtout pas de repos! Demain la Gazette serait déjà au courant du retour en enfance, de la folie de l'héritier Malfoy et cet événement ne passerait pas inaperçu. Toute la presse raconterait avec joie l'humiliation du jeune Malfoy. Harry eut un petit sourire qui s'effaça rapidement quand une idée lui traversa l'esprit... Connaissant la rapidité dont les informations sortaient de l'école, il n'y avait aucune chance que la presse ne passe à côté de cette scène émouvante! Et même s'il avait osé croire pendant une seconde qu'il serait hors sujet, hors de l'attention de tous, il avait fallu que ce soit lui qui sauve le blondinet alors il ne pourrait y réchapper... Stupide complexe du héros...

Une fois de plus il allait attirer l'attention sur lui et cette adorable scène purement innocente serait sûrement qualifiée d'acte héroïque empli d'amour. Pitoyable. Pourquoi lui? Pourquoi lui? Pourquoi lui? Finalement il aurait peut être dû laisser le Serpentard s'écraser au sol en souriant intérieurement car le vif ne serait une fois de plus que sien. Non... Harry se maudit intérieurement, il avait beau se dire et se redire qu'il n'aurait pas dû rattraper son ennemi, la vérité lui revenait toujours avec force sous les yeux: Il n'aurait pas pu le laisser mourir par sa faute... Même s'il le haïssait, il ne pouvait tout simplement pas supporter de voir qui que se soit perdre la vie sous ses yeux. Et même si ce sentiment avait des tendances agaçantes, ce trait de son caractère le rassurait sur un point: Il ne Lui ressemblait pas, il ne réagissait pas comme Voldemort. Et puis... Pourquoi se prendre la tête? Il avait sauvé la vie de son ennemi, il allait peut être passer quelques temps en première page de multiples magazines et après?

Malfoy reprendrait sûrement rapidement ses esprits et lui en voudrait à mort... Rien qui ne puisse le changer de d'habitude. Au pire Malfoy aurait une dette de sorcier envers lui et il pourrait lui faire faire quelque chose de bien humiliant! Humiliant parce que la dette qu'il lui devrait- s'il y en avait une- ne l'intéressait pas du tout du point de vue de vie et de mort. Avec le même degré d'horreur que son ennemi, il ne pourrait supporter de savoir qu'il devrait sa vie au blond... Oh biensûr il ne s'agirait que d'un "payement" de dette et lui ne devrait rien mais tout de même... Seul le sentiment d'être encore en vie grâce à son ennemi lui donnait la nausée... Quand il y pensait, sa réaction ne serait sûrement pas loin de celle de sa Némésis... Elle serait même très proche de celle de Malfoy, certes, mais quand il saurait et serait en état de comprendre...

-Hum... Et bien ne restez pas là. Monsieur Potter vous pouvez disposer, quant à vous monsieur Malfoy, suivez nous à l'infirmerie, Madame Pomfresh va vous examiner... Le match sera bien sûr reporté.

Harry voulu protester, quand lui était allé à l'infirmerie, personne n'avait arrêté ni reporté le match mais là... Dès qu'il s'agissait de Malfoy, Monsieur le directeur des Serpents trouvait tout à fait normal d'arrêter le jeu! Il voulu insister pour reprendre son balai et continuer le match mais n'en fit rien, un simple regard de son cher professeur de potions le dissuada de tout commentaire. Un Snape en colère était tout simplement dangereux pour la santé de sa maison si ce n'était pas pour sa propre santé... (N.D.Tetsu: Si si je vous assure! Z'avez qu'à voir le coup de l'aphrodisiaque dans "Je te hais"! XD Mdr)

-Ohhh Papa ton prénom c'est Potter? Ah bon?... Euh... Je vais t'appeler comment alors?...

Harry ne répondit même pas à la question de son "fils adoptif" le regardant avec indifférence. Ses yeux se dirigèrent sur sa directrice de maison qui lui sourit avec compassion. Lançant alors un dernier regard à un Malfoy qui semblait chercher à comprendre ce qui se passait, ses yeux l'observant avec un grand intérêt, il ne se fit pas prier deux fois et se dégagea des bras du blondinet, se releva et soupira de soulagement. Bien et maintenant il n'avait plus qu'à tranquillement rentrer à son dortoir et prendre une bonne douche, l'esprit tranquille. Avec un peu de chance, peut être même que rien ne paraîtrait à la Gazette le lendemain? Comment ça impossible?! Oh et puis rien ne pouvait l'empêcher de rêver non plus!

Il s'avança donc vers les vestiaires de Quiddich alors que madame Bibine arrêtait le match. Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux, les ébouriffant un peu plus, continuant à marcher d'une démarche plutôt rapide. Il n'eut pourtant pas le temps de faire deux pas que deux bras le tiraient en arrière se posant sur ses hanches alors qu'une tête venait se déposer contre sa nuque... Harry sursauta de surprise, il se débattit quelque peu mais ses gestes s'arrêtèrent brusquement au son de la voix suppliante de son ennemi.

-Papa... Restes avec moi s'il te plait... Je veux pas rester avec le mosieur pas beau... J'ai peur...

Le brun respira un bon coup et se dégagea de l'étreinte de son ennemi sans un mot. Saleté de Serpentard retardé mental! Il ne pouvait pas réfléchir une seconde?! Tout Poudlard les observait alors ce n'était sûrement pas le moment de jouer au bébé-câlin! Non il ne pouvait pas réfléchir vu qu'il était en mauvais état, et plus il y pensait plus il se disait qu'il ne contrôlait pas ses gestes. Il savait que le blond ne gagnerait qu'à s'humilier en jouer au grand bébé mais ne pouvait s'empêcher de lui en vouloir car même inconsciemment il arrivait à le tirer dans les problèmes avec lui. Il ne pouvait donc pas se fiche la honte seul? Non! Il fallait que lui aussi en bave!

Il continua donc son avancée vers les vestiaires, rapidement, sans aucun regard en arrière. Il entendit son professeur de potions essayer avec difficulté de convaincre son élève favori de le suivre à l'infirmerie mais Malfoy semblait devenu muet, Harry ne l'entendit plus du tout pendant un instant mais n'eut pas le temps de froncer les sourcils, s'interrogeant sur le soudain silence du blond, qu'un cri se fit alors entendre...

-NOOOOOOOOOON!!! JE VEUX ALLER AVEC PAPA!!! JE VEUX PAS ALLER AVEC TOI!!! Je veux... je veux... JE VEUX MON PAPA POTTER!!!

Harry s'arrêta et se retourna, ses yeux fixant avec incrédulité le blond. Merlin, si certains se demandaient encore ce qui se passait depuis un moment, ils devaient avoir eu une trèèès bonne explication sous la simple énonciation du nom "Papa Potter". Réfléchis, réfléchis... Bon il y avait tout de même un avantage à ce que Malfoy l'ai appelé hum... "Papa Potter"... Par ce fait, l'idée d'idylle entre eux deux pouvait être largement oubliée, au moins il serait tranquille d'un certain point de vue... Il ne recevrait pas de lettres enflammées ou emplies de jalousie où ses admiratrices l'accusaient de leur briser le coeur...

En effet, il avait des admiratrices et même si ce fait l'avait intimidé au début, à la longue ça en était devenu vraiment agaçant. Notamment quand la Gazette s'était plue à mettre en première page une jolie photo animée où il embrassait un garçon -très mignon au passage- au croisement d'un couloir... Il se rappelait encore de ce baiser et de sa réaction quand le journal lui avait été livré le lendemain... Dire qu'il n'avait s'agit que d'un simple gage made in the twins! Il en avait bavé à cause de ce stupide baiser... Lui qui était totalement hétéro (N.D.Tetsu:... Sans commentaire XD) s'était retrouvé en première page de multiples magazines le lendemain...

La Gazette publiait un article scandalisé où quelques lettres de lectrices avaient d'ailleurs étées ajoutées, racontant leur tristesse et leur déception face à de telles révélations où le survivant était tombé bien bas, faisant des actes ou l'"obscénité" régnait en maître... L'article du "Chicaneur", lui, ne sembla qu'à peine touché par cette révélation ajoutant même que tout le monde aurait dû s'y attendre car "La générosité du survivant et son ouverture d'esprit le poussait à donner des chances à tous ceux qui l'aimaient, sorciers et sorcières confondus". Quand au "Merlin Gay"... Et bien le magazine lui avait consacré un bon article de trois ou quatre pages le désignant comme la parfaite référence gay du moment...

D'ailleurs à chaque fois qu'il repensait à cet article, il se maudissait d'avoir été aussi bête en acceptant un stupide gage des jumeaux. S'il avait refusé ils auraient sûrement trouvé autre chose de très tordu mais cette "chose" aurait été oubliée au bout d'un certain temps et ce même si elle était parue dans la presse sorcière... Mais non, il avait fallu qu'il accepte, ne voulant pas se dégonfler, et les conséquences s'étaient fait sentir: Jusqu'à aujourd'hui -et cela continuerait probablement longtemps après- des garçons lui demandaient de sortir avec eux, ses lettres d'amours d'auteurs masculins s'étaient largement multipliées et cela sans parler de tous les nouveaux noms qu'il ne connaissait même pas et qui s'étaient désignés comme ses amants dans le "Merlin Gay"...

Mais tout ceci n'était encore qu'une infime partie de ses soucis... A chaque fois qu'il pensait être enfin tranquille, que toutes les rumeurs à son sujet avaient cessées -au minimum au sein de Poudlard- un magnifique beuglante, un article bien salé sur ses prétendues aventures ou une simple remarque cinglante de son ennemi -car il n'y avait que lui qui s'amusait autant à l'humilier et tout reprenait avec la même force que lors du premier article... Quand il y repensait d'ailleurs, il se demandait bien ce que contiendrait le prochain article dans la presse mais surtout quelle tête ferait Malfoy Senior...

Un sourire s'étira sur ses lèvres à cette simple pensée, sourire qui lui attira brusquement les foudres de son professeur de potions. Celui-ci était sur les nerfs et voir son élève sourire aussi soudainement, le regard dans sa direction ne pouvait signifier qu'une chose: il se fichait clairement de lui... Et il détestait que l'on se moque de lui... Mais alors il n'aimait vraiment pas!

-Potter! Bien... Puisque cette situation vous amuse tellement vous ne verrez bien sûr aucun inconvénient à accompagner monsieur Malfoy à l'infirmerie.

Harry sentit son sourire se faner aussi rapidement qu'il était apparu sur ses lèvres suite à ces mots... Accompagner Malfoy?... Mais ils ne pouvaient dons pas le laisser en paix?! Le survivant se retint de soupirer, sachant qu'il ferait alors preuve d'une grande insolence aux yeux de Snape et dirigea son attention vers sa directrice de maison. Celle-ci le regardait avec sérieux, semblant attendre sa réponse avec tout de même une petite lueur insistante dans les yeux. Se résignant alors à son sort, Harry s'approcha de son ennemi et l'attrapa par le bras, le tirant derrière lui, puis se dirigea vers l'intérieur du château.

Draco se détacha rapidement de l'étreinte de son "papa" sur son bras avant de prendre sa main avec un sourire joyeux. Harry essaya de se détacher de lui mais un regard implorant du blond le fit changer d'avis: Il n'était pas mais alors surtout pas d'humeur à supporter de nouveaux cris de sa part. Il renonça alors à toute objection face au caprice du jeune homme et le laissa lui tenir la main, au diable la Gazette! Après tout depuis quand s'intéressait il autant de l'avis des autres?!

Harry continua son chemin sans un mot, ignorant son envie de frapper un Draco Malfoy tout sourire sautillant en lui tenant la main. Il réussi tout de même -au prix d'un effort colossal - à rester calme et ils finirent par enfin arriver devant la porte de l'infirmerie, MC Gonagall et Snape sur leurs talons. Sans perdre de temps, Harry ouvrit la porte et entra dans la salle où multiples lits étaient séparés par des rideaux blancs. Il resta alors en retrait, près de la porte, tenant toujours son ennemi par la main tandis que ses professeurs le devançaient, allant expliquer la raison de leur visite à l'infirmière. Quand son professeur de métamorphose passa devant lui, il la vit sourire pendant une seconde avant que ses oreilles n'aient vent de quelques mots qu'imperceptiblement murmurés: "Vingt points de plus pour Gryffondor Potter..."

Harry eut un petit sourire puis alla s'assoire sur un des lits non loin de l'infirmière, Malfoy lui tenant toujours la main. Il écoutait ses professeurs raconter à Pomfresh tout ce qui était arrivé au blond sans un mot, attendant qu'ils le laissent enfin rentrer à son dortoir. Puis l'infirmière revint vers eux et examina le blond qui semblait hésitant mais se laissa faire. La femme lui posa quelques questions puis lui caressa la tête, lui souriant, avant de repartir parler avec les autres professeurs. Quelques secondes passèrent ainsi, pendant lesquelles Harry eut à peine le temps de laisser ses pensées vagabonder, pensant à diverses choses quand une voix s'adressa directement à lui.

-Tu sais... J'ai menti tout à l'heure... Le mosieur pas beau il me fait pas peur... Un Malfoy n'a peur de rien et de personne d'abord! Et puis en plus, il est comême gentil, c'est juste que toi je t'aime plus, mon papa.

Harry fut étonné de ces quelques mots, couronnées par une douce étreinte enfantine. Alors Malfoy se rappelait de qui il était? Il ne devait donc pas être complètement fou... Il était peut être juste retombé en enfance? En tout cas, c'est ce qui ressortait le plus des bribes de conversations qu'il avait pu entendre entre ses professeurs et Pomfresh. Il repensait aux dires de ses professeurs, aux paroles de son ennemi, essayant de trouver le véritable problème du blond en additionnant tous ces faits quand le directeur les rejoigna suivi d'un homme aux longs cheveux d'un blond aussi clair que ceux Draco Malfoy. Harry jura intérieurement quand il reconnu le père de son ennemi. D'ailleurs quand celui-ci vit leurs mains scellées il sembla sur le point de tomber à la renverse...

-Draco! Mon fils... Comment va t il? Severus pourquoi... Pourquoi tient il la main de... Potter!?

Lucius Malfoy venait de s'adresser au professeur de potion dont le regard se dirigea vers les deux adolescents au nom du Survivant. Un rictus dégoûté étira ses lèvres avant qu'il ne redirige son attention vers son vieil ami aux cheveux couleur de lune.

-Draco a pris un coup de cognard sur la tête et il semblerait qu'il soit retombé en enfance et qu'il prenne Potter pour son...

-Papa Potter, tu peux me faire un câlin?...

Harry faillit éclater de rire devant la réaction du père de son ennemi quand celui-ci vit son fils se coller contre le Survivant. Il eut alors une idée très serpentarde qui le fit sourire intérieurement: Après tout... Pourquoi ne pas montrer à papa Malfoy qu'il pouvait lui aussi être un très bon père avec Malfoy junior? Très attentionné et très... Tendre. Il se rapprocha de Draco et le pris dans ses bras, le serrant contre lui en oubliant complètement leurs mésententes pendant quelques instants. Sa main glissa sur ses cheveux clairs et commença à les caresser doucement, faisant sourire sa Némésis de joie et pâlir de rage Lucius.

L'expression de Snape n'était d'ailleurs pas si différente de son ami, il était encore plus énervé que lui... Saleté de Potter! Lui qui n'avait pas arrêté de se plaindre à chaque fois que Draco le touchait à peine quelques minutes plutôt semblait avoir bien soudainement changé d'opinion... Il avait vraiment l'impression d'avoir James en face de lui en cet instant et cette impression lui était des plus désagréables... Il était clair que ce sale garnement trouvait des plus amusant de jouer avec les nerfs de Lucius, tellement amusant qu'il en oubliait toute rivalité... Il essaya tout de même de pas perdre son calme et repris rapidement son masque d'impassibilité avant de rediriger son attention vers Malfoy senior et de lui répondre d'une voix méprisante emplie de reproche dirigée vers le Survivant.

-Voilà je crois que c'est encore plus clair comme cela...

Mais bien sûr, aucunement impressionné par le ton de son professeur mais plutôt amusé, Harry continua avec encore plus de force son petit manège, serrant contre lui le blond et lui caressant les cheveux. Il poussa même la provocation jusqu'à l'embrasser sur la joue en lui murmurant des mots doux. Gestes qu'il regretterait sûrement par la suite mais en cet instant rien ne lui importait plus que de pousser à bout les deux hommes en face de lui.

-Mais biensûr mon choupinet... Papa Potter va te faire de grooos câlins et même des bisous tiens!

-Et même des bisous sur la bouche?...

-Et même des bisous sur la b-quoi?!Mais t'es malade?! Hum... Je veux dire... Non... C'est pas bien les bisous sur la bouche c'est pour les hum... Grands... Comme pour les bisous ... Sur les fesses tiens! Demande au monsieur pas beau!

Harry affichait un sourire diabolique, il était sur le point d'éclater de rire... Il fallait dire que les têtes qu'affichaient Snape et Lucius Malfoy étaient excellentes en ce moment! Oh Merlin comme il avait toujours rêvé de les voir avec ces expressions horrifiés sur le visage... Oh que c'était hilarant! Il était vraiment fier de lui... Malfoy était complètement manipulable et naïf, vraiment trop amusant... D'ailleurs il eu beaucoup de mal à ne pas laisser sortir la boule de rire en travers de sa gorge quand le blond voulu s'informer à propos des "bisous sur les fesses" auprès de Snape. Il se contenta difficilement de sourire joyeusement, retenant avec peine son envie de s'esclaffer sous le nez des deux hommes, surtout quand son professeur de potions essaya d'échapper à la question de son filleul, essayant par tous les moyens de changer de sujet.

-Bon, trêve de plaisanteries, allons dans mon bureau, nous verrons comment agir en conséquences des dégâts sur Draco... J'ai bien l'impression que nous n'en avons pas que pour une petite journée ou semaine monsieur Malfoy et c'est pour cela que je vous ai aussi rapidement fait appeler...

Dumbledore, près de la porte de l'infirmerie, les regardait avec son éternel sourire bienfaiteur, attendant que tous le rejoignent. Le père de Draco était furieux face à cette nouvelle mais ne le montra pas, restant impassiblement froid, Snape était lui aussi remué intérieurement mais se contentait de garder ce même masque méprisant qu'à son habitude. MC Gonagal et Pomfresh semblaient désolées. Quant à Harry, et bien celui-ci perdit brutalement son envie de rire face à cette révélation. Ca ne sentait pas bon pour lui, mais alors pas bon du tout!

-Bien...suivez moi. Harry tu viens avec nous...Draco ne voudra pas se séparer de son "Papa Potter".

Harry hocha de la tête, cette situation l'agaçait de plus en plus mais il fallait avouer que mis à part son nouveau titre de "Papa Potter", le contexte était des plus amusants: Pour la première fois il pouvait royalement énerver Lucius Malfoy et cette situation le faisait plus que sourire. Surtout quand Snape s'ajoutait à l'addition avec la même rage perceptible derrière son masque de froideur.

Il se leva donc du lit où il s'était assis un peu plus tôt et tendit sa main à son ennemi. Celui-ci bondit sur ses jambes avec un grand sourire et pris la main de son "Papa Potter" sous le regard glacial de son vrai père. Continuant joyeusement son jeu de provocation, Harry lui sourit de toutes ses dents avant de tirer Draco avec une douceur et une tendresse totalement contrôlée jusque près du directeur. Le vieil homme lui sourit malicieusement avant de sortir de la pièce, suivi par les autres.

Ils arrivèrent rapidement près de son bureau après avoir passé la gargouille de pierre. Le mot de passe, "Barbe à Papa", fit grimacer Malfoy senior et quand Harry, se souvenant du mot de passe de la veille (qui n'était autre que paillettes citronnées), dirigea son regard vers le directeur voulant savoir s'il n'avait pas fait exprès de mettre ce mot de passe avec l'intention de légèrement provoquer le blond, celui-ci ne lui adressa qu'un mystérieux sourire. Ils entrèrent alors dans son bureau et s'installèrent alors que le directeur faisait apparaître par magie quelques tasses devant chacun. Après que tous soient servis en thés, cafés -lait pour Draco- le directeur s'adressa à Pomfresh, lui demandant quand le blondinet serait enfin remis de son retour en enfance.

-Draco Malfoy a reçu un bon coup de cognard, je l'ai examiné et aucune hémorragie, aucun vrai dommage n'a lieu dans sa boîte crânienne. Par contre, ayant reçu un choc, il devrait se remettre mais la durée où il va rester dans cet état m'est inconnue. Nous ne pouvons savoir quand il va redevenir disons... Normal. Son état est instable, il peut même rester toute sa vie avec l'âge mental d'un enfant de six ans. Son cerveau l'a fait retomber en enfance et Draco semble se plaire dans cette situation: Aucun soucis, aucune pression, une existence insouciante. Draco devait sûrement être stressé à propos de quelques événements, choix et son esprit ayant trouvé la paix ne veux pas la laisser passer aussi facilement. Je suis désolée de vous annoncer qu'aucune potion ni aucun sortilège ne peut le remettre dans son état normal. Il doit avoir envie de grandir de lui-même pour que tout son univers redevienne celui de ses quinze ans et ce, avec stabilité.

Un lourd silence suivit cette déclaration. Chacun réfléchissait aux révélations de l'infirmière. Draco ne pouvait revenir à son état normal que s'il avait véritablement envie de grandir...Mais il était évident qu'il le voudrait! Un Malfoy avait toujours envie d'aller de l'avant et ce, dès son plus jeune âge. C'était dans son sang. Mais alors qu'est ce qui le retenait? Des soucis... Une trop lourde pression... Au souvenir de ces mots Lucius sembla enfin comprendre et ne fit aucun commentaire, Severus avait lui aussi compris et gardait le silence. Mac Gonagall était impassible et rien en son expression ne trahissait le fond de sa pensée. Dumbledore les observait calmement par dessus ses lunettes en demi-lune, quant à Harry...

Il était tout simplement intrigué et interrogateur face à cette révélation. Malfoy, avoir d'autres soucis que de savoir comment il s'habillerait le lendemain, de quelle marque serait son nouveau balai, de surveiller sa ligne -car Harry était persuadé qu'il devait la surveiller vu ce qu'il avait vu dans son assiette- ou encore quelle crème il mettrait sur sa peau pour qu'elle soit absolument parfaite...? Malfoy avoir de VRAIS problèmes? C'était peu probable mais à moins d'avoir de sérieux problèmes mentaux, ça devait sûrement l'être pour qu'il ne veuille plus grandir et faire face à la réalité...

Malfoy avait donc de grands soucis, à faire des choix difficiles lourds de conséquences... Certes, mais et lui qu'avait il à faire dans tout ça? Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre... Plus il réfléchissait et tournait, retournait la situation dans tous les sens, plus elle lui semblait compliquée... Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il avait fallu qu'il soit encore impliqué dans une affaire, une situation aussi tordue. Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre pourquoi son ennemi l'avait choisi, lui. Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre pourquoi Malfoy...

-Mais je ne comprends pas quelque chose... Pourquoi Malfoy me prend, moi, pour son père? Je veux dire... Vous avez dit qu'il était retombé en enfance alors s'il a juste fait, disons, un bond dans le passé il devrait se souvenir de ses parents et de son entourage non?

A son plus grand étonnement, Lucius sembla d'accord avec lui et attendait aussi une réponse, regardant Pomfresh. Celle-ci ne pris même pas le temps de réfléchir, ayant déjà fait ses conclusions sur l'état du jeune Malfoy un peu plus tôt. Elle but une gorgée de son thé avant de reprendre ses explications, s'adressant directement à Lucius plutôt qu'à Harry.

- Le fait est qu'en la personne de Potter, Draco a tout de suite été touché. Peut être le fait qu'il l'ai sauvé y est pour quelque chose, peut être était ce parce qu'il était le premier qu'il ai vu en ouvrant les yeux... Je ne sais pas laquelle de ces deux hypothèse est la bonne, peut être les deux le sont mais ce n'est certainement pas que cela. Il y a beaucoup plus, des sentiments plus profonds pour que Draco en soit arrivé à prendre Potter pour son père. Il devait ressentir une certaine admiration, un certain respect envers Potter. Et ce, dénué de tout sentiment proche du fanatisme, il ne devait pas non plus considérer le titre de survivant comme très important. Peut être même qu'il hum...

L'infirmière sembla rechercher ses mots pour ne pas choquer le père du concerné ainsi que l'appelé papa Potter qui l'observaient tous deux avec intérêt et dégoût pour l'un, surprise pour l'autre. Elle soupira et repris.

-Peut être même qu'il ne haïssait pas Potter... du moins pas totalement. Je pense que derrière toute cette rivalité, cette haine qu'il lui exprimait, il devait tout de même... l'apprécier. Mais biensûr, cela, il devait le renier, il devait tout faire pour ne pas l'accepter... Son retour en enfance l'a laissé exprimer des sentiments qu'il ne voulait pas laisser transparaître ou qu'il ne voulait pas du tout accepter. Je pense aussi qu'il devait avoir inconsciemment avoir assez confiance en sa personne et que ce sentiment s'est accentué avec le fait qu'il l'ai sauvé... Sa confiance en lui maintenant est impressionnante... Il lui fait plus confiance qu'à quiconque. Encore plus confiance qu'en tout son entourage...

Malfoy ne pas le haïr mais plutôt... l'apprécier?! Malfoy lui faire confiance?! Malfoy touché par lui?! Malfoy l'admirer?! Malfoy avoir des sentiments plus profonds que sa haine?!

Harry avait affreusement mal à la tête... Il avait du mal à assimiler tout ce qu'avait dit l'infirmière -d'ailleurs celle-ci s'était tue- les laissant lui et Lucius assimiler toutes ces nouvelles-, mais il avait aussi terriblement du mal à croire à tout ce qu'il venait d'apprendre... Que Malfoy le prenne pour son père était déjà quelque chose d'illogique mais que ce fait ne soit pas le fruit du hasard de surplus le laissait complètement ébahi. Malfoy l'avait donc vraiment choisi, lui, car il l'"appréciait" inconsciemment?! Pomfresh devait avoir fait une erreur, il était impossible que Malfoy ne ressente ne serait-ce qu'un peu de sympathie envers lui, il le haïssait et les choses étaient parfaites ainsi. C'était un fait immuable.

En même temps... L'infirmière avait parlé de son incapacité à accepter ses sentiments, ajoutant qu'il faisait même tout pour les renier, et cette information avait rendu ses dires beaucoup plus réalistes en prenant compte de la fierté de Malfoy... Et justement c'était ce qui faisait légèrement douter Harry. Légèrement mais alors très légèrement parce que cette information était tout de même très surréaliste. A vrai dire, il ne savait que penser, la femme avait affirmé que son ennemi ne le haïssait pas vraiment et pour dire vrai, cela ne lui avait pas déplu mais plutôt -à son plus grand étonnement- fait plaisir, pourtant imaginer autre chose que de la haine envers le blond était beaucoup trop difficile et nouveau pour qu'il puisse ne serait-ce qu'y songer... Oui, il valait mieux garder en tête que immuablement Malfoy le détestait et que c'était réciproque.

-Dis... T'es un homme ou une femme?

Harry fronça les sourcils, sortant de ses pensées, quand il remarqua que son "fiston" parlait à son vrai père... Celui-ci s'était littéralement crispé face à la question du blondinet et était vraisemblablement plus que honteux du comportement ainsi que de la question de son fils. Un homme ou une femme?! Non mais quel était ce genre de question?! Harry dû une fois de plus serrer les dents pour ne pas éclater de rire, la tête de Lucius Malfoy était excellente! Surtout quand il avait feint pitoyablement l'impassibilité, sa rage étincelant avec force dans son regard, avant de répondre d'une voix froide à en glacer le sang qu'il était un "homme et que c'était une question pitoyablement stupide".

Mais là n'était pas tout... Ce qui avait finalement provoqué le rire du brun fut la réponse de sa Némésis... Celui-ci avait semblé intrigué par la remarque cinglante de son vrai père et avait réfléchi pendant un instant avant de l'observer longuement, tournant autour de lui... Puis il s'était soudainement arrêté et s'était posté en face de lui.

-Menteuuuuuuse t'as des cheveux longs et en plus tu porte une robe et en plus... Mais je comprends pas pourquoi tu mens... T'es une belle fille... J'aurai même voulu être ton amoureux si t'avais pas été aussi vieille...

Lucius qui portait sa tasse de thé aux lèvres recracha toute sa gorgée... sur le visage de Draco. Un nouveau silence s'installa dans la pièce où père et fils se fixaient du regard, l'un choqué d'avoir été arrosé, l'autre choqué de s'être aussi mal comporté en public, littéralement humilié à dire vrai... Tous deux étaient silencieux, assimilant ce qui venait de se passer au rythme d'une tortue. Puis soudain Lucius toussota avant de sortir un petit mouchoir en soie pour s'essuyer les lèvres. Draco le regarda faire, sans un mot, le visage toujours trempé, avant de tirer une moue boudeuse et d'aller s'assoire à côté son Papa Potter.

Celui-ci riait à gorge déployée sous le regard amusé de Pomfresh, MC Gonagall, Dumbledore et sous le regard méprisant de Snape... Quand le blond vint à ses côtés, il eut une folle envie de le laisser dans cet état et de prendre une photo de sa tête dégoulinant de thé pour l'afficher dans tout Poudlard mais n'eut pas le temps d'exécuter son plan que son professeur avait déjà jeté un sort de nettoyage sur le visage du jeune homme... Vraiment... Le professeur commençait à trop bien le connaître... Si bien que ça en devenait effrayant... En même temps, celui-ci avait déjà dû subir tous les stupides tours de James Potter alors l'effet de surprise sur ce genre de situations ne pouvait avoir lieu vu que le défunt Gryffondor s'était toujours amusé à en profiter sur sa personne.

Oh que oui... Ce mauvais coup ne pouvait encore moins avoir lieu vu qu'il avait déjà été expérimenté sur sa personne dans le passé... Il se rappelait encore quand un stupide Poufsouffle lui avait craché par accident toute une gorgée de Bière au beurre au visage et que ce stupide Potter senior avait pris discrètement une photo... Oh que oui il s'en souvenait! Il se rappelait encore des sarcasmes sur son passage et de sa rage à chaque fois qu'il avait essayé de déchirer tous les poster sur les murs de Poudlard, le représentant en piètre état, le visage trempé... Il se rappelait de son horreur quand il avait compris qu'il ne pourrait décrocher toutes les photos, étant toutes fixées par un sortilège d'Hebdoglue... Une semaine... Une semaine que ses photos avaient passé sur ces saletés de murs!

-Hum... Messieurs Malfoy s'étant tous deux rassis je vais répondre enfin à votre dernière question monsieur Potter... Et bien Draco Malfoy semblerait avoir effacé de sa mémoire presque tout le monde et ne se rappelle de personne. Il ne lui reste que ses sentiments à l'égard de chaque personne qu'il a connu. Enfin pour quelques personnes seulement... J'ai déjà eu le même cas que lui avec une sorcière adulte et elle avait effacé de sa mémoire toutes les personnes qui avaient été source de soucis... Donc si je me référencie à ce cas, ne le prenez pas mal monsieur Malfoy, mais je crois que vous avez du lui mettre trop de pression pour quelque chose car il semblerait que votre fils ai totalement oublié votre personne. Nous avons d'ailleurs pu le constater... Il semblait vous rencontrer pour la première fois et vous a même demandé votre sexe... Quand à vous, Severus, je l'ai entendu parler de vous avec Potter un peu plus tôt et il disait vous apprécier, j'en conclu donc que malgré le fait que vous n'ayez pas véritablement passé de temps avec lui, il se souviens de vos anciens rapports. Vous êtes son parrain si je me souviens bien?

-En effet.

Snape avait répondu d'une voix où son soulagement transparaissait légèrement: Alors son filleul se rappelait de lui? Il sourit intérieurement, cette nouvelle lui faisait vraiment plaisir et savoir que Draco se souvenait toujours de lui et ressentait d'aussi bons sentiments, contrairement à son propre père lui faisait chaud au coeur... Mais enfin... Il fallait avouer que Lucius avait cherché ce qui lui arrivait maintenant. S'il n'y avait pas pensé avant et bien maintenant il savait très bien que son fils subissait trop de pression et stressait par sa faute. Et le pire était qu'il avait eu pas mal d'indices avant qu'il n'en arrive à la solution radicale, à savoir:totalement l'effacer de sa mémoire...

Entre les fièvres inquiétantes les lendemains de leurs discussions sur toujours et éternellement le même sujet, les tremblements de ses mains quand il écrivait ses devoirs et ce juste après la lecture du courrier matinal... Sans oublier la fois où il l'avait vu sortir des toilettes, les yeux rougis par les larmes juste avant qu'ils ne reperdent toute preuve démontrant qu'il aie pleuré: il s'était bien sûr jeté un sort d'Impassibliato pour cacher tout soupçon sur son état intérieur. Oui, tous ces faits démontraient clairement que Draco n'allait pas bien, était stressé, Severus jugeait qu'il n'était même pas surprenant qu'il en soit arrivé à oublier Lucius... D'ailleurs celui-ci aurait dû comprendre tous ces signes de détresse ou, s'il avait fait exprès de les ignorer, d'y penser et vraiment réfléchir à ce qui pourrait être le mieux pour son fils au lieu de ne faire qu'obéir au Lord Noir...

Harry ne disait rien, les nouvelles révélations de Pomfresh avaient fini par l'achever. Snape, le parrain de Malfoy?! Déjà qu'il avait été surpris quand le jeune homme lui avait dit trouver "gentil" le professeur de potions un peu plus tôt... Maintenant il apprenait que Malfoy ne se souvenait de rien concernant les gens qu'il connaissait mais se rappelait de ses sentiments envers eux... Et qu'est ce que le blond lui avait dit un peu plus tôt? Il lui avait dit qu'il... Qu'il... Qu'il l'aimait plus que Snape?! Oh Merlin que sa tête tournait... Encore, le fait qu'il apprécie Snape ne l'avait pas choqué au point d'en tomber à la renverse: il était le préféré de son directeur de maison et semblait toujours en accord avec lui mais qu'il l'apprécie, lui, plus que Snape au point de l'avoir choisi pour être son "père"...

-Merci Pompom pour vos explications, Harry je crois que tu peux y aller... Draco? Tu veux aller avec lui ou tu restes avec nous?

-Hein? Euh... Avec mon Papa Potter! (N.D.Tetsu: C'est à peine si je mets pas le smiley n.n à chacune de ses phrases XD mdr)

Harry sentit sa joie redescendre aussi rapidement qu'elle était montée. Il avait pensé être enfin libre et comme par hasard, il avait fallu que Dumbledore lui mette Malfoy sur le dos... Il soupira, sortit du bureau du vieil homme -Malfoy sur les talons- et se dirigea vers la grande salle. Le blond essaye de lui prendre la main mais il la lui refusa tout simplement, la mettant dans sa poche. Le Serpentard n'insista pas longtemps -fierté Malfoyenne?- marchant à ses côtés sans un mot, le visage étrangement impassible. D'ailleurs, en voyant cette expression sur son visage, Harry cru un instant avoir retrouvé son ennemi dans son état normal mais à peine eut il le temps de prononcer son nom que celui-ci lui souriait joyeusement avant de prendre son bras et poser sa tête contre la sienne...

Le rejettent sans aucune tendresse, Harry accéléra son avancée vers les portes de la grande salle, espérant que le blond ne fasse pas quelque chose qui puisse le mettre encore plus en mauvaise position qu'il ne l'était déjà. Leur petite scène émouvante était déjà difficile à avaler alors il n'avait sûrement pas besoin qu'il en rajoute une couche! Ils finirent enfin par arriver devant les grandes portes et Harry s'arrêta avant de porter son attention vers un Serpentard boudeur.

-Voilà, maintenant je vais t'expliquer quelque chose Malfoy... Derrière la porte, il y a une grande salle avec quatre tables... Moi je vais aller à la mienne où mes amis sont et toi tu va aller à la tienne okay?

Aucune réponse. Le blond lui faisait clairement la tête, et ne lui accordait aucun regard, lui tournant délibérément le dos. Harry sentit ses poings se serrer, il n'était pas mais alors pas du tout d'humeur à supporter un des ses nouveaux stupides caprices! Il soupira et tira le blond par le bras, le tournant pour qu'il lui fasse face mais celui ci se dégagea et se retourna encore une fois. Soupirant une nouvelle fois pour ne pas perdre patience, il le contourna pour se retrouver devant lui mais le jeune homme, boudeur, baissa la tête. -MAIS PUTAIN MAIS QU'EST CE QU'IL Y A ENCORE MALFOY?!!

Le blond avait sursauté au cri de son papa Potter et avait brusquement levé les yeux vers lui, une lueur apeurée dans ses yeux. Harry, lui, le fixait avec colère. A bout de nerfs il avait crié, ça y était, il n'en pouvait plus! Il était dépassé par toute cette situation, il était las d'être toujours la principale cible des problèmes et n'était sûrement pas d'humeur à supporter les caprices d'un mec avec six ans d'âge mental, surtout quand le mec en question n'était autre que son ennemi. Néanmoins, sa colère s'estompa rapidement, laissant place à l'agacement mêlé à la culpabilité quand il vit quelques larmes perler de deux orbes d'argents...

Rapidement, plusieurs sentiments se mêlèrent à ceux là: la surprise, le malaise, l'impuissance... Il n'avait jamais vu le blond pleurer et l'effet était vraiment étrange, il se sentait terriblement mal. Il ne savait comment réagir et hésitait à le consoler. Sa main se rapprocha de son visage puis recula comme électrifiée, il ne pouvait tout de même pas consoler Malfoy, pas son ennemi! Puis elle se rapprocha une nouvelle fois mais resta suspendue en l'air. Non, il ne pouvait pas, définitivement pas... Et si quelqu'un les surprenait?! Il y aurait encore de nouvelles rumeurs et puis...

Non, il le savait ce n'était qu'un prétexte, le vrai problème était qu'il n'arrivait et n'arriverait probablement jamais à laisser de côté leur rivalité. Il l'avait fait un peu plus tôt face à Lucius Malfoy mais ce n'était pas la même chose... Il avait tout simplement utilisé Malfoy pour provoquer son père et s'amuser de sa réaction... Maintenant qu'il y repensait, ce qu'il avait fait était vraiment égoïste... Lui qui critiquait toujours les et pour leurs stupides plaisanteries et manipulations purement emplie de méchanceté, en cet instant il se sentait encore pire qu'eux...

-T...Tu me détestes... Et en plus tu cries sur moi... C'est parce que je suis méchant c'est ça? Papa Potter tu veux plus de moi?... Tu m'aimes plus?... Dis moi... Pardon Papa je voulais pas être méchant mais me laisse pas tout seul...

Que dire à propos de ce qu'il ressentait en cet instant? Et bien, il se sentait tout bonnement pitoyable. Mais quel idiot il était! Mais quand est ce qu'il réaliserait il n'avait pas Malfoy devant lui mais un gamin de six ans?! Très franchement jamais, probablement jamais... Mais il devait essayer. Il devait faire un effort ne serait-ce que pour épargner à ses oreilles les cris d'un bambin. (N.D.Tetsu: Qui a crié ordure?? XD Bah vi fallait pas s'attendre à ce qu'il le bisouille...)

Il soupira mais ne répondit rien et lui tendit un mouchoir. Le blond s'essuya les yeux avant de se moucher, sans un mot. Harry fut d'ailleurs surpris de constater que le jeune homme n'avait pas insisté... Il s'attendait à cris et larmes mais non... Le blond s'était calmé aussi rapidement que ses larmes avaient coulé sur son visage... Lunatique? Non, il ne pensait pas... Mais alors pourquoi? Malfoy était donc déjà aussi fier à l'âge de ses six ans? Harry ne put s'empêcher d'être surpris: après tout, même si c'était Malfoy qui se trouvait en face de lui et qu'il ne pleurait sûrement pas facilement, il avait avant tout un enfant devant lui, il n'avait que six ans mentalement... En fait quand il y pensait, il avait Malfoy tel qu'il était neuf ans auparavant.

Et justement c'était ce qui était intriguant... Malfoy ne pleurait il presque jamais étant enfant? Quand il l'avait vu bouder, il n'avait eu aucun mal à reconnaître le Malfoy pourri gâté de ses pensées et ses larmes l'avaient peut être surpris mais sûrement pas autant que son soudain calme... Impassible. Il avait sûrement dû subir une forte pression même enfant sur son comportement et sa façon de se tenir pour qu'il soit aussi rapidement calmé. Vraiment, il avait sûrement reçu une éducation des plus strictes pour se comporter avec autant de maturité et de fierté... Harry sentit un doute l'envahir: Et si... Et s'il ne s'était fait que des idées sur la parfaite enfance et existence du blond? Peut être n'était il pas aussi heureux et entouré qu'il ne l'avait pensé?... Gâté certes, il avait tout ce qu'il voulait... Mais heureux? Aimé?... Pourquoi cette peur de la solitude alors?

Oh et puis pourquoi il s'en souciait tout d'un coup? Après tout il s'en foutait et puis il devait se tromper. Malfoy était une pourriture bien gâtée, un sale gamin qu'il haïssait et même s'il avait eu une enfance malheureuse qu'est ce que ça pouvait bien lui foutre? Lui ne s'était pas gêné pour se moquer de lui et du fait qu'il n'aie pas de parents alors pourquoi, lui, aurait il ne serait-ce qu'un peu de compassion? Il s'était toujours bien fichu de son passé, de son présent comme de son futur alors ça ne changerait pas maintenant. Oui, ça aussi c'était un fait immuable et ça le resterait...

oOo/HPDM\oOo Dans les coulisses (Héhé XDD)

Draco: ... Je suis H.U.M.I.L.I.E!! Sale perverse mentale!! Pourquoi moi?! POURQUOI?!!! Pourquoi pas... Potter tiens!  
Harry: MERCI!! Non c'est toi et c'est bien comme ça! Pff sale idiote de blondinette!  
Tetsu: Hum... Du calme... Et Harry? Ce n'est pas la peine de m'insulter! d'abord je suis brune et en plus c'est pas toi qui en bave alors.  
Harry: Mais de quoi tu parle? Je parlais de Malfoy moi.  
Draco: oO AbOmInAtIoN!!! Espèce de tordu mental! De dingue dégénéré du cerveau!  
Harry: Hum... Excuuuuse moi mais c'est pas moi qui ai six ans d'âge mental en attendant! Et en plus tes répliques sont de plus en plus pitoyables... On dirait Titeuf... -  
Draco: Ti-quoiiiii?? Tu me traites de petite omelette!  
Tetsu: ... (rigole toute seule dans son coin) Hum... (se calme...) PWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA (Ah non...) HUHUHUU HAHAHA (A éclaté de rire sous le nez de Dray... u.u)  
Draco: Imbécile pourquoi tu rigoles?! Si on t'avait traité d'omelette devant tout le monde tu aurais moins rigolé!  
Harry: Pfff... Quand est ce que j'ai parlé d'omelette?! Draco: Ca ne sert à rien de nier Potter!!! Je te hais espèce d'imbécile!! Espèce de ... de... de patate minuscule!  
Harry: oO ... (Graaaaaaaand silence) ... Hum... ... C'est l'insulte la plus pitoyable de toute ma vie... Et à insulte pitoyable je vais répondre pitoyablement: Sale grosse omelette.  
Draco: OO !!! AAAAAAAAH!!!! Nooon je ne suis pas GROS!!! Comment as tu osé m'insulter aussi cruellement?! Je ne suis pas une GROSSE OMELETTE!!!! Je suis grand pas gros.  
Harry: ... XDD Ah parce que c'était ça qui t'as dérangé?! C'est le fait d'avoir été traité de gros?! Ok... Et si je te dis que tu es l'omelette la plus sexy que j'ai jamais rencontré hein?  
Draco: Hum... Une partie me convient mais il reste tout de même un problème... JE NE SUIS PAS UNE OMELETTE IMBECILE DE PATATE!  
Tetsu: Sans commentaire... Si j'avais un jour pensé que Draco serait à court de répliques... u.u Bah... Ne lui en voulons pas... Ca doit être le retardement mental qui fait effet... 


	3. Bisounours et humilation

Titre : Papa Potter

Auteur : Tetsushi

Genre : YAOIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!! #n.n#

Couple : MalfoyXPotter

Disclaimer : Persos de J.K. ROWLING Sauf quelques uns inventés par... MOI!!! MWAHAHAHAHAHAH et oui je suis le maaiiiiiitre XDD

Avertissements: Cette fic est totalement, carrement, magnifiquement, explicitement, purement, à 100 YAOI °v° (Harry:c'est quoi?? Malfoy: Pourquoi est-ce que tu t'y intéresses Potter? §Sourire en coin§ Tu as changé de bord maintenant?...) Il contient aussi des scènes de Lemon (Ron: C'est quoi?? Hermione: §rouge§ Voyons Ron c'est euh... c'est du... tu vois... du s... sexe) Donc homophobes s'abstenir... Enfin moi je vous ai prévenus, après c'est à vous de voir si vous êtes curieux... 8P (Harry: Homophobes? Y'aura deux hommes ensemble?! Malfoy: Potter tu as fini par dire tes sentiments à Weasley? Harry: Mais je vais le?!!£!!!! Mwa: Du calme et puis c'est pas Ron qui sera avec Harry mon cher Draco... Malfoy: Comment oses-tu m'appeler par mon prénom sale sang-de-bourbe? Et puis d'abord... C'est qui le couple alors hein? Mwa:Et ben ça...§se casse en douce§ ...)

Note: Harry et Draco sont en cinquième année et les jumeaux Weasley sont toujours à Poudlard ;) Voldemort n'est pas mort u.u Et quant à Sirius... Et bien il est en fuite, pas innocenté pour deux sous -.-''

Commentaires magnifiquement idiots de l'auteur: Héhéhé ce chapitre est dramatique! Totalement délirant mdr Je l'avait déjà terminé depuis un moment, je m'attaque même au chapitre5 (ou plutôt4 si on compte le prologue) mais il fallait que je corrige un chtit peu... En tout cas j'espère qu'il va continuer à vous plaire si ce n'est plus! n.n Oups, bon comme je n'ai pas pu répondre aux reviews anonymes au dernier chapitre, je vais le faire ici n.n RARs anonymes Prologue:

Raziel The SoulEater: Contente que ça t'ai plu! n.n La suite est de pire en pire mdr J'éspère te faire rire de plus en plus XD Kissoux

Moonygirl: La réaction de Lucius... Héhé elle a été excellente en effet:p J'éspère que la suite continuera à te plaire! Kissoux

sycca : Euh... La suite est même la suite d'après sont n'ici! n.n Voui en retard dans les reply de reviews... -.- ...XD bonne lecture!!

RARs anonymes Chapitre1:

Lizie: contentes que tu aimes! n.n La suite est ici!! Kissoux et bonne lecture

Mel: Tu adores ma fic?? Micii!! n.nTu veux un papa Potter n'amoureux? héhéhé T'inquiètes ça va arriver... Mais pas tite suite:p Kissoux

sycca: Trop chou? Nyaaah moua noussi j'adore quand c'est coum ca! C'est chtro kawai! n.n J'espère que la suite va continuer à te plaire! Kissoux et bonne lecture n.n

Chapitre2: Bisounours et humiliation

-Okay? T'as bien compris Malfoy...?Tu vas dormir dans ton dortoir après manger.

Le jeune blond hocha de la tête alors que son Papa Potter ne lachait pas son regard du sien, sondant ses perles d'argent sur leur sincèrité... Mais bien sûr, ce dont il ne se doutait pas était le fait que ces yeux étaient déjà habitués à ne laisser paraître aucune émotion ou seulement celles voulues... C'est donc totalement trompé qu'il soupira de soulagement, croyant que le blondinet allait plainement lui obéir... Ce que le concerné, d'ailleurs, n'avait pas du tout pensé faire... Il avait bien l'intention de se venger de son papa Potter et même s'il ne savait pas d'où lui venait cette envie, ce qui était sûr était le fait que sa haine envers lui était aussi forte que l'amour qu'il éprouvait envers sa personne...

Il l'aimait autant qu'il le haïssait, son envie de le voir, de le câliner était aussi forte que celle de l'éviter, de le frapper... D'ailleurs tous ces sentiments dans son coeur lui faisaient tourner la tête... Un enfant n'était pas prêt à ressentir autant d'émotions face à une seule même personne et les effets en étaient des plus incontrôlables... Mais enfin, étant un enfant dont l'éducation avait été basée sur le contrôle de soi, Draco maîtrisait avec plus de facilité ses sentiments que l'auraient fait d'autres que lui. Pourtant, il restait tout de même affaibli par son retour en enfance et ses réactions en étaient que moins prévisibles...

Harry bien sûr ne s'en doutant pas du tout, s'approcha de la porte de la grande salle, laissant derrière lui un Malfoy bien docile. Le blond le suivait sans un mot, sagement... Harry fut satisfait de le voir aussi calme et pensa l'affaire déjà en poche, il s'approcha de lui et lui murmura les même mots dits un instant plus tôt dans le couloir avant de s'en aller vers sa table, sous le regard interrogateur de toute la grande salle. En effet, ceux ci étaient encore curieux de savoir ce qui était arrivé sur le terrain de Quiddich un peu plus tôt et les raisons qui avaient bien pû conduire le prince des Serpentards à s'abaisser autant en appelant son pire ennemi "Papa"...

Mais encore... ce qui les intriguait était le fait que celui-ci ne soit pas à l'infirmerie après l'impressionnant coup de cognard qu'il avait reçu et ce, le laissant sans séquelles apparentes... Il fallait dire que Draco avait une parfaite imitation de lui même... Sérieusement! Draco ressemblait beaucoup à Draco! Quel talent! On aurait presque dit qu'il était le Draco de quinze ans... A vrai dire, la ressemblance était frappante... Pas physique! Il n'avait pas changé de corps mais moralement il faisait divinement bien la comédie. Peut être parceque le personnage qu'il jouait était lui même? Bonne question m'enfin... Il restait tout de même le Draco de six ans dans son coeur et ce même s'il gardait la même apparence... D'ailleurs avec son talent d'imitation, il aurait pu faire un très bon Draco version ado, il aurait même pu éviter tout scandale s'il n'avait rien dit ou fait de désobligeant... Mais bien sûr comme la facilité n'était pas une priorité de l'auteur, tout allait se dérouler d'une autre façon que l'avait prévue un certain petit brun...

Il s'était d'abord adorablement assis à sa table sans un mot, sans un sourire, commençant à se servir sans accorder aucune attention à ses amis, comme lui avait dit de faire son cher papa... Harry, lui, observait la scène... Bien, tout se déroulait au mieux, aucun nuage sombre pour le moment... Pansy s'était rapproché du blond et d'où il était Harry avait déjà une bonne idée de ce dont elle devait bien lui parler, elle lui avait sûrement demandé s'il n'avait pas eu trop mal à cause du cognard, les bonnes vieilles habitudes ne changeaient que très rarement et avec la jeune femme il n'en était pas cas: Il s'agissait tout de même de son Drakinouchet d'amour... Trop facile, la jeune femme n'était sûrement pas une menace pour lui... D'ailleurs, le brun ne put s'empêcher de sourire quand il vit son ennemmi l'ignorer superbement... C'est qu'un Malfoy savait obéir par moments!

Vinrent ensuite Crabbe et Goyle... Toujours aucun nuage, tout allait pour le mieux... Ceux-ci allaient sûrement lui demander si Dumbledore et les autres ne lui avaient pas pris trop la tête, classique de leur part... Il n'empêche qu'ils devraient peut être se prendre la tête par moments: c'est qu'ils étaient tellement bête que ça en devenait navrant! Il n'empêchait que ce manque de réflexion n'était qu'un bon signe pour lui... Ces idiots n'étaient pas un risque... Encore moins que Parkinson, ce qui était peu dire... Décidement, il avait de la chance, peut être qu'il pourrait passer un dîner normal sans scandales à la pelle? Bon qui restait-il à table au juste?...

Hum... aie... Ca se compliquait légèrement... Theodore Nott venait lui aussi de se rapprocher de son ami avec l'espoir de lui soutirer quelques informations... Mauvais, très mauvais pour lui ça! Harry avait beaucoup entendu parler de lui... Avec son air angélique il arrivait toujours à ses fins et dire que toutes les filles -maisons confondues- le trouvaient à croquer, adorablement mignon, n'était pas le surévaluer... D'ailleurs, le survivant commençait à légèrement douter... Si le côté enfantin de Malfoy ou son côté gay reprenait le dessus -Harry était sûr que son ennemi éprouvait une attirance pour la gente masculine- il pourrait y avoir une nouvelle catastrophe... Connaissant la cervelle des enfants, il viendrait sûrement en courant vers lui pour lui présenter son nouvel ami ou... amoureux...

A cette pensée, le jeune homme devint blême... Oh que non, il n'allait pas y avoir une chose pareille maintenant?... Calme... Calme... Peut être qu'avec un peu de chance... Oui! Le visage du survivant s'illumina de joie brusquement: Le blond venait de magnifiquement ignorer son ami... Ca y était, il n'y avait définitivement plus de risques pour qu'il soit humilié... Du moins, si le gamin qu'était devenu Malfoy ne faisait pas quelque chose d'irrefléchi jusqu'à la fin du dîner et restait calme... Autrement tout allait superbement bien, dans les meilleur des mondes... Oui, il n'ya avait plus aucun prob- Par Merlin pas lui!!!

Un jeune homme brun aux yeux noirs venait de se rapprocher du blondinet, un sourire canaille sur les lèvres...Quand il le vit, Harry sentit son coeur rater un battement, à coup sûr Blaise arriverait à faire sortir le blond de ses gonds et il viendrait sûrement se plaindre à sa table... L'ayant souvent en leur compagnie à lui et Hermione, il avait bien pu entendre et être témoins de multiples facéties de sa part... Ses plans foireux arrivaient toujours à leurs fins et d'ailleurs, les jumeaux en faisaient déjà leur apprenti... Harry avait eu le temps de constater de lui même combien le brun était doué: Conquérir le coeur de Ron Weasley n'était déjà pas une mince affaire -surtout quand celui-ci était persuadé d'être hétéro- alors réussir à coucher avec lui et l'embrasser à longueur de journée... C'était tout simplement spectaculaire et par ce fait Harry se méfiait d'autant plus du jeune homme...

D'ailleurs, si vous voulez mon avis très chers lecteurs, il avait bien raison! Blaise, notre adoré Blaisy-chou venait de commencer son petit jeu sur son meilleur ami, lui caressant les cheveux, lui souriant avec amusement... Mais là n'était pas encore tout, ces petites attentions aux intentions lointaines de l'innocences n'avaient pas fait leur effet, ne soutirant au blond qu'un grognement... Bien... Il jouait au dur, mais cela n'embêtait pas du tout son meilleur ami, au contraire, la finalité allait sûrement être des plus amusantes... Joignant les gestes à la pensée, Blaise pris le menton de son ami pour le tourner vers lui avant de lui murmurer d'une voix emplie de sous-entendus quelques mots qui bien sûr -il ne pouvait en être autrement- firent leur effet...

-Alors mon petit Dray... C'était comment d'être dans les bras de Potter?... Il t'a embrassé?

La réaction fut immédiate... Draco qui portait une cuillerée de glace vit sa main s'arrêter juste à l'entrée de ses lèvres grandes ouvertes alors que son visage se tournait vers son meilleur ami... Ses yeux le fixèrent avec un intêret qu'il n'avait pas manifesté depuis le début du repas, sa cuillère se reposa dans son bol en cristal, sa langue caressa ses propres lèvres, recueillant le peu de glace s'y étant glissé. Ses deux mains se posèrent de part et d'autre du visage de son meilleur ami, le temps venait de se bloquer, le silence venait de s'installer dans la grande salle, tous les regards s'était figés en leur direction, le vent -inexistant- caressait leurs visages où toute leur interrogation se manifestait, quand tout d'un coup... Ce fut le drame...

-Dis... Tu connais mon Papa Potter d'amour?

Le silence s'intensifia, un tintement de verre se fit entendre au bout d'une table -peu importe laquelle ce n'est pas important- puis, tel l'aimant attire le métal, tous les regards furent fixés sur le survivant... L'ambiance était aux interrogations, à la surprise, au choc, à la peuuuur, un vent glacial emplissait la salle, les faisant tous frissonner de terreur, il étaient tous affolés, un cri se fit entendre AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH C'était Pansy Parkinson... Elle venait de s'évanouir, tous étaient horrifié... Il fallait dire qu'elle était tombée sur le buffet et avait taché sa nouvelle robe! Je reprends... Donc je disais... La souffrance était le sentiment dominant de tous les élèves, ils étaient terrorisés, c'était un moment horrible, empli d'horreur, de souffrance, ils avaient tous tellement mal... Hum... Non en fait ils étaient juste surpris, pff faut que j'arrête le dramatisme moi...

Pour résumer réellement la situation, Pansy Parkinson avait seulement la bouche grande ouverte et tout le monde avait les yeux fixés sur Potter, Potter qui se sentait vraiment mais alors vraiment mal à l'aise... Celui-ci venait de maudir le Serpentard sur les dizaines de générations avenirs et essayait étrangement de se glisser sous la table ou de disparaître... Ses deux meilleurs amis le fixaient avec incrédulité et Hermione le regardait même avec sévérité... Décidement sa soirée n'allait pas être de tout repos... Il aurait dû directement leur dire ce qui s'était passé au lieu de tourner autant autour du pot pour que le petit ami de son meilleur ami leur révèle inconsciemment tout!

Magnifique! Il allait encore en baver ce soir... Comme si sa journée n'avait pas été assez remplie... Mais enfin... Ce n'était qu'une mauvaise passe, un moment extrèmement agaçant mais tout allait sûrement très rapidement redevenir normal. Ce n'était pas comme s'il allait s'occuper de son ennemi pendant toute l'année alors il était prêt à supporter les interminables futurs discours moralisateurs de sa meilleur amie -même très futurs vu qu'elle allait plus que propablement commencer ses commentaires reprobateurs dès qu'ils seraient dans leur salle commune- il était même prêt à supporter la Gazette, le Merlin gay, le Chicaneurs, les rumeurs... Tout. Absolument tout tant qu'il ne revivrait pas les même scènes qu'il y avait à peine une dizaine de minutes dans le couloir et même toute sa journée pour faire plus court.

Il supporterait toutes les horreurs de la presse mais il ne supporterait sûrement pas de devoir s'occuper de son ennemi dans l'état où il était, il ne supporterait même pas de devoir rester avec lui dans son état normal. Il ne voulait rien mais alors RIEN avoir à faire qui aie un rapport avec Draco Malfoy. D'autant plus, que le voir aussi innocent, affectueux, inoffensif, aussi -Merlin il allait presque penser mignon!- le mettait dans un état second, étrange, il était mal à l'aise et n'avait pas du tout l'habitude de le voir aussi different... Il était habitué aux répliques cinglantes, blessantes, il était habitué aux coups et aux regards froids, glacials et non pas à des mots doux -sincères de surplus- il n'était pas habitué à ses câlins ni à la sensations de ses lèvres sur sa joue... Le changement était vraiment troublant...

Beaucoup trop troublant pour sa santé mentale car pour la première fois depuis cinq ans de rivalité acharnée, Harry s'était sentit comme le méchant et non pas la victime ou l'égal de Malfoy. Il s'était senti mal mais alors horriblement mal quand il l'avait vu pleurer devant lui, sans défense, simplement innocent. Il s'était senti encore plus mal quand il avait réalisé la puerilité et la stupidité de son comportement face à un enfant de six ans... Car le Malfoy qui avait été devant lui n'était pas le connard insolent qu'il avait toujours considéré comme son ennemi mais un enfant, un gamin... Et il s'était tout simplement disputé avec un gamin. Vraiment, le survivant était tombé bien bas...

-Papa Potter y te connais le beau garçon!! Et toi dis dis dis tu le connais?? Il est troooop beau n.n

Harry sursauta, ouvrant de grands yeux horrifiés quand il sentit deux formes bien arrondies se poser sans douceur sur ses genoux. Non, définitivement pas! Quelque soit l'âge mental de la cervelle de son ennemi, le blond restait Malfoy et quoi qu'il fasse, il ne pourrait pas changer d'opinion sur lui... M'enfin en attendant le grand gamin qu'était Draco Malfoy était tranquillement assis sur ses cuisses, dandinant joyeusement tout son corps -dont ses fesses- sur ses cuisses et par la même occasion son entrejambe... Mais biensûr comme le lemon n'était pas prévu pour se passer dans la grande salle, Harry n'eut aucune réaction -du moins pas pour le moment. Ce qui le préoccupait vraiment était le fait que son ennemi venait de lui fiche une de ces hontes magistrales mais pire encore: Il s'était auto-humilié. Et ben ça... S'il avait un jour su que le blondinet éprouvait plus que de l'amitié pour son meilleur ami...

Bon, il n'avait rien it de concrès et il n'était pas dans son état normal mais tout de même ce n'était pas pour rien qu'il avait venté sa beauté alors peut être qu'il avait un petit faible qu'il avouait enfin ressentir maintenant que rien ne lui pesait plus sur les épaules? Oh et puis pourquoi cherchait il ainsi à être curieux? La vie de Malfoy, il s'en foutait non?! Mais alors pourquoi savoir quelque chose pareil lu laissait un petit pincement au coeur? Il était tombé malade peut être?! Merlin peut être allait il mourir d'une crise cardiaque?!! Oh non!! Ce ne pouvait pas être possible, il était trop jeune pour mourir!!! (N.D.Tetsu: -.- ... Oh punaise le manque de réflexion...)

Non, ça ne devait qu'être passager peut être un coup de froid, peu importe. Ce qui était vraiment important pour le moment était le fait que le blondinet ne se gênait pas le moins du moins, se calant confortablement contre son torse... Et puis quoi encore?! Et puis pourquoi rougissait-il?! Foutu château, le chauffage était sûrement au maximum! Hum? Comment ça il n'y avait pas de chauffage dans le monde sorcier?! Mais alors quelle explication?! Oh et puis ça n'était pas bien important, pour le moment ce qu'il devait faire c'était virer ce satané blondinet et vite! Très vite même parceque non content de squatter ses genoux, il fallait dire qu'il ne se gênait pas à jouer au lombric sur ses cuisses, se tortillant joyeusement, et que se petit frottement sur son entrejambe n'était pas mais alors pas du tout une bonne chose...

-Ouais je le connais, décends de mes genoux Malfoy.

Voilà c'était fait. Avec simplicité et froideur, ça devrait faire peur à n'importe quel gamin de six ans tiens! Allez maintenant il n'avait plus qu'à obéir gentiment et il n'y aurait plus de problèmes -mis à part tous les chuchottements de la grande salle...

-Oh! Et c'est ton amoureux?

Harry faillit s'étouffer avec sa propre salive, d'ailleurs il n'était pas le seul à avoir mal avalé cette phrase: son meilleur ami affichait une jolie couleur rosée... Colère et jalousie peut être? Et dire que le cher Ron Weasley faisait tout pour nier sa jalousie envers tous ceux qui approchaient son grand pervers d'amoureux... Cette fois, il était définitivement grillé! Harry, lui, le fixait avec incrédulité. Mais comment ce sale blondinet avait il pu tirer des conclusions aussi tordues? Son amoureux?! Mais il était hétéro pour commencer! Ensuite... Ensuite comment un gamin de six ans était il censé penser à autre chose qu'à un amour entre une princesse et un prince, un homme et une femme en gros. Les enfants n'étaient pas censés être aussi ouverts aussi jeunes!

-Mais nan! D'où tu sors une idée pareille Malfoy?!

-Bah euh... Parceque t'es trop beau mon papa et que en plus bah il est aussi trop beau alors...Ouf... J'ai eu peur! Ca veut dire que tu es que à moi?

Il rêvait...C'était la seule explications plausible. Malfoy lui faisait litteralement une déclaration de possessivité là! C'était effrayant, choquant et... étrangement flatteur. Flatteur?! Mais qu'est ce qui lui prenait de penser une chose pareille?! Flatteur?! Et puis quoi encore?! Mais bon sang rien n'allait plus avec lui! Ce n'était pas parceque ce sale gamin dans le corps de son ennemi lui faisait comprendre qu'il était content de savoir que Blaise ne sortait pas avec lui qu'il devait tout de suite se faire des films! Et c'était quoi ce "tu es que à moi"?! Il n'était à personne et encore moins à Malfoy!

-Je ne suis à personne et encore moins à toi Malfoy!

Et voilà qu'il répétait tout ce qui lui passait par la tête maintenant... Merlin, il fallait qu'il se contrôle, ce n'était parcequ'il n'avait pas l'habitude d'entendre de tels propos sortir de la bouche de son ennemi qu'il devait tout de suite commencer à stresser de cette manière! Mais ce n'était pas de sa faute aussi si cet idiot avait gardé la même apparence! Encore s'il était entièrement redevenu enfant, même physiquement, tout aurait été beaucoup plus facile! Mais non, il devait y avoir une certaine personne superieure qui s'amusait à jouer avec sa vie, lui ajoutant problèmes sur problèmes! Dire qu'il allait devoir s'occuper de Voldemort en plus de tout ça...

-Oh que si mon papa, t'es à moi!!

Cette fois, Harry faillit s'évanouir... Ses yeux étaient grands ouverts par la stupeur et sur ses lèvres figées par le choc, étaient déposées deux autres lèvres rosées... Les chuchottements de la grande salle s'éteignirent soudainement, même la table des professeurs observait la scène. Les deux némésys de l'école s'embrassaient ou plutôt le prince des Serpentards embrassait tendrement le survivant... Survivant qui ne bougeait plus d'un cil et dont le coeur s'amusait à sautiller douloureusement dans sa poitrine... Personne n'osa rien dire pendant une bonne minute avant qu'un des jumeaux Weasley, rapidement suivi par son frère, ne siffle un bon coup, se rapprochant de son ami et le sortant de sa léthargie par la même occasion.

-Alors ça Harry... Dire que tu n'arrêtais pas de me répéter ne pas aimer les mecs... Là... Là... T'as fait vraiment fort! Emballer Malfoy en pleine grande salle devant tout le monde... En fait t'étais Malfoysexuel...

-Non Georges, Malfoysexuel c'est moche... Hum on va dire plutôt Dracosexuel! C'est sympas ça! et tu me l'a caché!! (N.D.Tetsu: Je ne sais pas qui a inventé ce terme mais c'est très bien trouvé! XD)

-Qu... De... Hein?! QUOI?! Mais qu'est-ce que vous racontez encore je... mais mais... JE NE SUIS PAS DRACOSEXUEL OU JE SAIS PAS QUELLE AUTRE CONNERIE!! JE DETESTE CE CON ETD'AILLEURS C'EST... C'est... C'est ce con qui m'a embrassé!

Fred sembla amusé de cette remarque mais perdit toute son envie de rire quand il vit l'expression qu'affichait le blond. Pas qu'il l'appréciait mais il s'entendait plutôt bien avec son meilleur ami, Blaise, et celui-ci lui avait plutôt raconté de bonnes choses sur celui-ci... Le Serpentard semblait très attaché au blondinet et d'après ce qu'il lui avait raconté, Malfoy n'avait pas un mauvais fond et était même prêt à faire beaucoup en amitié mais le cachait aux autres... Fred et Georges avaient étés perplexes face à ces révélations mais la scène qui se déroulait sous leurs yeux en cet instant était vraiment surprenante. Jamais ils n'avaient vu Malfoy afficher une telle expression... D'ailleurs, pour la première tous deux trouvèrent la réaction de leur ami assez excessive.

En effet, le dit con était au sol, regardant le Survivant avec de grands yeux surpris... Un voile de tristesse passa dans ses yeux quand il entendit les mots de son "Papa Potter" avant de disparaître aussi rapidement qu'il était arrivé, laissant place à un regard glacial... Froid, dur... Un regard qui surpris Harry, lui faisant penser que son ennemi était redevenu normal pendant une seconde avant qu'il n'aperçoive une lueur d'innocence dans ses deux perles d'argent. Une lueur d'innocence habituellement inexistante... Cette froideur, ce changement de regard le fit néenmoins frissonner: le blond était définitivement trop doué dans la maîtrise de ses sentiments, tellement doué qu'il en devenait intriguant et inquiétant...

D'ailleurs, il sursauta quand il le vit se relever tout d'un coup. Fred et Georges qui se trouvaient juste à côté Harry le remarquèrent mais ne firent aucune remarque, observant la scène avec interêt. Ils avaient eux aussi remarqué le changement de sentiments dans le regard du blond et quand leurs regards miellés se croisèrent ils n'eurent pas de mal à comprendre qu'ils étaient une fois de plus du même avis: Malfoy n'était plus du tout dans son état normal mais il n'était pas fou, il était lui mais differemment... Peut être un retour en enfance ou une autre partie de sa personnalité? Quoi qu'il en était, ce qui était sûr était que le baiser qui avait eu lieu devant eux n'était pas un acte fait à la légère mais un acte maladroit et... D'après l'innocence qui avait brillé dans le regard argenté du Serpentard, il avait s'agit d'un acte affecteusement sincère...

Mais enfin, ce n'était pas à eux de le faire remarquer à leur petit Survivant, c'était à lui de le comprendre, et de plus, bien qu'ils soient sûrs d'avoir raison, il était encore beaucoup trop tôt pour faire des jugements hâtifs. Encore plus tôt pour les réveler à leur ami: Il fallait dire que s'ils avaient faux, celui-ci se prendrait la tête pendant des jours et ce, pour un rien alors... Autant attendre d'être sûrs pour lui faire mal à la tête... Ils eurent un petit sourire aussi semblable que l'était leur apparence avant de rediriger leur attention vers l'étrange scène qui se déroulait sous leurs yeux...

Harry avait le regard plongé dans celui d'un Draco debout devant lui, gardant hermétiquement le silence. Le blond eu un semblant de rictus dégouté -pas encore le vrai rictus spécial Draco Malfoy mais en bonne route pour le devenir- puis brisa la distance entre leurs deux corps d'un pas lent et calculé avant de sauter sur les genoux d'un papa Potter horrifié... La surprise et le ridicule de la scène furent beaucoup trop forts pour que les jumeaux puissent se retenir d'éclater de rire, rapidement suivis par les autres Gryffondor. Après tout, ça n'était pas tous les jours que le Prince des Serpentards prenait le Survivant pour son père et son canapé à la fois! De plus l'expression du brun en cet instant était beaucoup trop excellente pour que n'importe qui puisse se retenir de rire...

-Casses toi Malfoy!!!

-NAAAAAN Je t'aime moi papa alors je restes! Si tu me pousses je... Je t'embrasse sur la bouche!!

-Ah parcequ'en plus tu crois que tu vas toujours recommencer aussi facile-mmmh

Le silence encore présent cinq minutes plus tôt avait totalement déserté la grande salle, laissant place aux rires déchaînés de toutes les maisons Poudlariennes... Ceux-ci semblaient enfin avoir compris ce qui se passait et étaient plus qu'amusés par les nouvelles disputes des deux plus grandes et populaires némésys de l'école de magie... Même le petit baiser qu'avait déposé le blond sur les lèvres de son nouveau père adoptif avait sucité les rires, et même s'il y avait encore eu une seconde choquée de certains celle-ci avait rapidement laissé place aux explosions de rire quand le blond était décendu des genoux du brun, courant comme un demeuré dans la grande salle alors que Potter le poursuivait rageusement, les joues rosies par la honte...

La course-poursuite fut d'autant plus amusante quand le blondinet compris sa capacité à courir très rapidement, bien plus rapidement que son papa Potter, et s'amusa à le faire tourner en bourrique, jusqu'à ce qu'il en tombe d'épuisement... Mais ce que le blond ne réalisa pas quand il se rapprocha du brun pour vérifier son état fut le fait que celui-ci l'aie totalement et délibérément trompé. Il n'eut donc qu'à peine le temps de poser une main sur son corps allongé au sol qu'il roula à son tour par terre, rapidement immobilisé par un Harry Potter à cheval sur son dos...

-La course est finie Malfoy et j'ai gagné! Maintenant tu vas payer...

Le blond, plaqué au sol, leva difficilement des yeux étonnés et légèrement effrayés vers lui, il voulu se dégager mais la pression sur son dos l'empêchait de faire tout mouvement... Le brun eut un sourire carnassier, se recula un peu plus bas sur son dos puis déposa ses mains au creu de ses hanches avant de pousser un grand cri qui se repercuta sur tous les murs de la grande salle...

-Attaque chatouilles! Je te jure Malfoy... Mais je te jure que si tu recommences tu vas en baver...

Le blond se tortilla de rire sous lui... Il gigotait dans tous les sens, essayant par tous les moyens de se dégager de l'emprise cruelle de son paternel adoptif mais rien n'y faisait, celui-ci ne lachait pas prise et dédoublait même de chatouilles sur ses côtes... Autour d'eux, les regards amusés et les discutions avaient frénétiquement repris. Certaines étaient totalement désapprobatrices, choquées ou dégoûtés face à leur nouvelle "complicité", d'autres s'en amusaient et s'en fichaient, d'autres encore en étaient joyeusement ravies, pensant à la nouvelle complicité ou même simple trêve qui pourrait peut être enfin s'installer entre les plus rivales des quatres maisons de l'école...

-Par... hahaha... Pardon Pa...haha... Papa... je ... aaah arrête!! hahaha lache m-ahahaha Lache mouaaaa hahahaha

Harry eut un sourire amusé en entendant le blond le supplier de le lacher... Celui-ci avait réussi à se retourner sur le dos et le fixait avec de grands yeux emplis de larmes de rire. Ah que ce sentiment était jouissif... Son ennemi totalement suppliant et se tortillant de plai-hum... De douleur sous son corps... Oulala... A quoi était-il sur le point penser une seconde plus tôt?! Ce n'était pas mais alors pas bon du tout! Harry perdit son sourire, choqué par ses propres pensées: si ses hormones commençaient à jouer avec ses nerfs il ne s'en sortirait pas! Il soupira, arrêta ses chatouilles et baissa sa tête près du visage de son ennemi qui respirait bruyament avant de réafficher, sans même le réaliser, son grand sourire amusé.

-Alors Malfoy... Tu promets?

-Ou-Oui... Mais descend de mon ventre t'es lourd papa!!

-Ok... Bon j'me casse et je te conseilles pas de me suivre.

Harry afficha un sourire satisfait et se releva lentement, prenant tout son temps. Il se dirigea alors à la table des Gryffondors sans un regard en arrière, laissant le blond au milieu de la grande salle, allongé au sol. Celui-ci se releva difficilement, regarda le brun sortir de la grande salle -suivit de ses deux meilleurs amis- avec de grands yeux étonnés et sans qu'il ne le remarque deux perles salées commencèrent à couler sur ses joues. Deux perles qu'il chassa rapidement de sur sa peau, essuyant rageusement ses joues d'un revers de manche.

oOo/HPDM\oOo

Qu'est ce que tu peux être cruel Harry! Le laisser en pleine grande salle, comme ça, par terre...

Une jeune fille d'une quinzaine d'années fixait sévèrement son ami du regard, les poings sur les hanches... Harry soupira, ils étaient revenus dans leurs dortoirs depuis une bonne vingtaine de minutes et il n'avait même pas eu le temps de poser s'assoire que son amie lui avait sauté dessus, griffes sorties! Comme il s'y était attendu, la jeune femme avait tout de suite commencé ses reproches sur le fait qu'il ne leur aie pas raconté ce qu'il s'était passé dès son retour dans la grande salle, elle lui avait ensuite demandé toutes sortes de détails sur son passage chez le directeur puis s'était soudainement tûe pendant deux minutes que Harry avait qualifié, sur le moment, des plus reposantes de sa vie... Mais bien sûr, comme toute bonne chose avait toujours une fin, la jeune femme avait ensuite repris ses questions pour en arriver à cette dernière phrase qui l'avait profondément choqué.

Lui, cruel?! Cruel envers Malfoy? La bonne blague! Et Malfoy avait été quoi, lui, alors?!

-Mais qu'est ce que tu racontes 'Mione! T'es devenue folle ou quoi c'est Malfoy, ce sale Serpentard qui nous a toujours pourri la vie! Harry a eu raison de l'humilier comme ça!!

Ah enfin quelqu'un de raisonnable! Harry sourit à son ami qui lui rendit son sourire au centuple: le rouquin était tout à fait en accord avec lui. Mais bien sûr cet élan d'amitié et de soutiens n'eut aucun effet positif sur Hermione qui sembla même resserer ses mains sur ses hanches et accentuer la sévèrité dans son regard. Les deux garçons ne purent s'empêcher de penser qu'ils se trouvaient vraiment en mauvaise posture en cet instant, surtout notre adoré Ronnie-chou...

-Ronald Weasley! Devrais-je te rappeller que ton cheeer amant auquel tu pense 24h/24 au point d'en gémir la nuit est aussi un Serpentard et que ce même Serpentard est le meilleur ami de Malfoy?! Et n'essaie pas de nier j'ai mes sources, n'est ce pas Harry?

Non, finalement ce n'était bon ni pour Ron ni pour Harry... Quel coup bas! S'il avait un jour pensé que sa meilleure amie le trahirais face au rouquin il ne lui aurait sûrement pas confié entendre ces petits bruits nocturnes... D'ailleurs, en cet instant la solidarité masculine semblait s'être bien enfuie en laissant place à la rencoeur vengeresse... En effet, le rouquin le regardait avec surprise et rencoeur, ses joues rougies par la honte... Il sembla réfléchir un instant avant de se rapprocher de son amie, fixant à son tour Harry d'un air faussement sévère. Harry qui, en cet instant, n'avait plus rien à répliquer mais se retenait difficilement pour ne pas éclater de rire...

-Par Merlin Harry mais c'est vrai! Tu as été tellemeeeent cruel envers Malfoy!! Il ne faut pas juger sur les apparences...

Hermione ne pû s'empêcher de sourire pendant une seconde avant de reprendre son masque sévère. Décidement, Ron était vraiment trop facile à manipuler... Qu'est ce qu'il ne ferait pas pour ne pas entendre le compte rendu de ses faiblesses depuis qu'il s'était mis en couple avec Blaise... Excellent, en tout cas, la situation était des meilleures pour elle vu qu'elle était maintenant soutenue, même si ce soutien n'était pas totalement sincère mais plutôt vengeur et totalement amusé...

-Harry, plus sérieusement, je ne sais pas si tu as réalisé mais ce n'est pas Malfoy que tu avais en face de toi! C'était un enfant!! Tu as insulté un enfant Harry et tu t'es disputé avec un enfant! Tu es vraiment incroyable! Et d'après Pomfresh il n'a que six ans d'âge mental en plus! Non mais à quoi tu as pensé?! Oh Merlin... Et dire qu'en plus il te prend pour son père... Il tient à toi à Harry et... Laisses tomber, ne retiens pas ce que je viens de te dire, gardes juste en tête qu'il faut que tu essaies d'être moins méchant...

Encore la morale, il en avait l'habitude et en avait vraiment trop assez... Harry avait passé tout le temps où son amie parlait à regarder le plafond de sa salle commune. Il redirigea cependant son attention vers la jeune femme quand elle commença à parler de sa nouvelle paternité involontaire et eut à peine le temps de froncer les sourcils quand elle commença à lui parler de la dépendance du blond sur sa personne que celle-ci changeait déjà de sujet, lui demandant de devenir "moins méchant" envers le blond... Moins méchant... Il pouvait essayer, là n'était pas le problème mais le genre d'humiliation qu'il avait subi dans la grande salle au moment où celui-ci avait posé ses lèvres sur les siennes puis ses montées d'hormones et ses pensées pour le moins étranges lorsqu'il l'avait chatouillé... Tous ces faits ne lui avaient pas mais alors ps du tout plu!

-Ok... Je vais essayer Mione mais je te promets rien s'il recommence à m'embrasser, s'il recommence ce genre d'acte immonde il va en baver!

La jeune femme eut un petit sourire amusé suite à la déclaration de son ami mais ne fit aucun commentaire, se contentant de le fixer malicieusement du regard. D'ailleurs même Ron ne pû s'empêcher de sourire quand il se rappela la scène et la gène de leur ami. Il fallait dire que pour un simple baiser - bon d'accord deux- il s'était bien emporté et ce, sans parler de ses joues écarlates en ce moment même... Si Malfoy avait été maître de ses actions il aurait d'ailleurs été sûrement ravi de savoir qu'il avait enfin trouvé la faille du Survivant! D'habitude celui-ci ne se gênait pas à embrasser n'importe qui quand il s'agissait d'actions-verités ou de stupides paris avec les jumeaux. Il n'avait pas non-plus de problèmes quand il embrassait ses petites amies mais un simple baiser de Malfoy et il s'était emporté comme pas possible!

Bon, il était son ennemi et il était bien normal qu'il s'énerve mais avoir de telles réactions et lui courir après pour le plaquer au sol et le chatouiller, à cheval sur lui... Il avait vraiment été inconscient... Il n'avait pas réfléchi aux conséquences de ses actes et ses deux amis eurent du mal à se retenir d'éclater de rire quand ils imaginèrent le petit déjeuner du lendemain... Ils avaient tous deux remarqué l'éclat de lumière correspondant au flash d'un appareil photo et ne pouvaient empêcher leur curiosité de prendre le dessus sur leur amitié... D'ailleurs, leur pauvre ami allait vraiment faire une tête excellente quand il verrait le futur article et quand ils imaginaient cette tête toute forme de compassion s'évanouissait de leurs esprits, laissant place à l'amusement et l'impatience...

Qui a osé dire qu'ils n'étaient pas solidaires? Mais bien sûr qu'ils l'étaient! Ils l'étaient et ils calmeraient, ensemble, leur ami quand il serait sur le point d'étrangler le pauvre prince des Serpentards... Bon ce n'était peut être pas ce genre de solidarité que le brun aurait attendu mais la vie était injuste non? D'ailleurs elle allait encore plus l'être dans quelques minutes mais cela aucun d'entre eux ne le savait...

-Enfin! Je te reconnais bien Harry... C'est tellement gentil d'avoir supporté les lèvres perfides de Malfoy... En plus c'est plus que clair qu'il est trèèès moche... Ca a du être un supplice de le voir t'embrasser... Mon pauvre chéri...

-Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec toi Mione... Ca devait être horrible Harry... Qu'est ce qu'il est mal foutu... M'enfin c'est pas à moi de juger... Peut être que le Merlin Gay n'est pas du même avis... Et toi Harry t'en penses quoi? Tu pense que le journaliste du Merlin Gay va en dire quoi dans son article demain?...

Un éclat de rire se fit entendre, Ron n'avait pas pû se retenir d'éclater de rire, ça y était, son amie avait brisé toute sa retenue! De toute façon Harry n'avait pas le droit de se plaindre, il l'avait bien trahi sur ses rêves nocturnes qu'il savait tout sauf innocents à son plus grand malheur... Il fallait peut être avouer que lui rappeler la presse magique était un coup bas mais il n'avait pas pû s'en empêcher, d'ailleurs la tête qu'affichait son meilleur ami en cet instant lui avait fait perdre tout sentiment de culpabilité... De plus, s'il avait une expression aussi excellente juste à l'énonciation du journal qu'est ce qui se passerait quand il l'aurait enfin entre les mains?...

-C'est pas drôle! Bien sûr que c'était horrible! Je suis pas gay moi Ron! C'est pas parceque toi t'adores embrasser les lèvres et peut être même, non sûrement, autre chose de ton petit, je cite "Sexy Blaisy de m'amour" que moi je vais être attiré par cet imbécile de Malfoy! Et qu'il soit beau ou pas, là n'est pas le problème d'abord!

Coup bas pour coup bas! Harry eut un sourire amusé quand il remarqua les joues écarlates de son meilleur ami. Hermione, elle, obervait le nouveau petit affrontement entre ses deux amis en se jetant le propre défi de tenir le plus de temps avant d'éclater de rire... Il fallait dire que Ron n'avait pas avalé le fait que son cher ami lui raconte tout ce qu'il entendait lors des nuits dans le dortoir des garçons et que Harry n'avait pas non-plus avalé la remarqué plus que traître du rouquin... La jeune femme observa les multiples répliques plus ou moins cinglantes et en apprenait par la même occasion beaucoup... Au fil de leur gentille dispute elle en apprenait de plus en plus et ce, sans même qu'ils ne le réalisent vraiment... Le retour à la réalité allait être interessant, surtout quand elle leur demanderait malicieusement quelques explications sur ce qu'elle avait entendu...

-Ouais bah et toi alors hein? Môsieur j'aime que les filles! C'est qui qui s'amusait à gémir ou plutôt à crier de plaisir le nom de ce mmmh

-Stop tais toi Ron ou jte jure que notre accord de solidarité masculine va s'arrêter là... Et je vais pas me gêner pour raconter ce que tu faisais sous les douches ce matin en criant le nom de... mmmmhhh

-PFFFWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

Ca y était, là elle ne pouvait plus se retenir... Elle avait tout de même bien tenu jusque là mais les voir tous les deux, une main de chacun sur la bouche de l'autre avait été une scène beaucoup trop hilarante pour qu'elle en reste silencieuse. D'ailleurs même les mâles de la pièce n'avaient pû s'empêcher de rire à leur tour en remarquant le comique de la scène. Ils se relachèrent et se sourirent puis redirigèrent leur attention vers leur amie, qui essuyait les larmes de rires qui avaient coulé sur ses joues. Ils allaient la taquiner pour se venger de son hilarité totalement moqueuse de leurs parfaites personnes quand la porte de leur salle commune s'ouvrit sur le directeur de leur école... 

-Bonsoir Hermione, Ronald, bonsoir Harry...

-Bonsoir professeur Dumbledore.

Le directeur leur sourit puis se rapprocha d'eux et ils purent remarquer la présence d'un certain blondinet aux yeux rougis caché derrière son dos. Alors que Hermione regardait le Serpentard avec compassion, Ron semblait intrigué et Harry, lui... Harry ésperait que leur professeur n'était accompagné par le blond que par simple hasard et que sa visite n'était que de courtoisie... Il essayait de se convaincre par tous les moyens qu'ils ne devrait pas encore s'occuper du blond, il éspèrait de tout son être qu'il ne se retrouverait pas avec le Malfoy collé sur le dos... Mais comme les désirs du Survivant n'étaient pas interessants pour la suite de l'histoire et que l'auteur aimait tout simplement le sadisme, le directeur eut un sourire bienfaisant avant de pousser gentiment le blond devant lui...

-Harry je voudrais te confier Draco. Je l'ai trouvé en larmes devant la forêt interdite, murmurant inlassablement qu'il voulait son Papa Potter... Il dormira dans votre dortoir à partir de maintenant, j'ai eu du mal à convaincre son père mais finalement il est d'accord. Ses affaires sont déjà là-haut. Je te préviens Harry... Si tes autres compagnons de dortoirs ne sont pas gentil avec lui, je vous mettrait tous les deux dans une chambre à part le temps qu'il redevienne le Draco Malfoy de quinze ans...

Harry était horrifié... S'occuper de Malfoy... Il s'était bien douter qu'il lui arriverait des malheurs mais là... Il avait la totale!! Et il devait veiller sur lui de surplus! Jouer les nounous! Super, vraiment super! Si un seul de ses amis trouvait amusant d'embêter le blond ou s'il faisait juste un caprice il irait voir Dumbledore et là... Ce serait la catastrophe! A coup sûr, il se retrouverait collé à lui dans une chambre où ils seraient seuls! Merlin que cette journée devait être la pire de sa vie...

-Bien professeur... Bonne nuit 'Mione. Viens Malfoy...

Le directeur sembla satisfait, leur sourit puis sortit de la salle commune après les avoir salués. Harry, lui, se dirigea vers son dortoir, la mort dans l'âme. Son meilleur ami encore sous le choc sortit de sa léthargie en le voyant sur le pas de la porte du dortoir, il salua Hermione avant de suivre son ami. Celui-ci l'attendit un instant avant d'ouvrir la porte du dortoir. Ils s'apprêtaient à entrer quand ils virent une scène effroyable... Leurs yeux s'écarquillèrent d'horreur avant qu'un cri ne se fasse entendre.

-OH PUTAIN MAIS QU'EST CE QUE VOUS AVEZ FOUTU?!!

Tous les vêtements du Serpentard étaient déchirés, sa valise cassée, toutes ses possessions en mauvais état... Très mauvais état... Les coupables de toute cette pagaille, en pleine destruction des effets personnels du blond sursautèrent avant de porter leur attention sur le Survivant. Survivant qui venait de blêmir et qui ne se sentait pas bien du tout...

oOo/HPDM\oOo Dans les coulisses (Héhé XDD)

Harry: TT-TT ... Je suis mort... Saleté d'auteuze à la noix! Je veux être remboursé!  
Draco: TT-TT MOI AUSSI!!! Tetsu: Hum? Ouais c'est ça! Pouvez toujours rêver vu que vous avez rien payé!  
Harry: Et alors! Tu nous utilises et tu nous humilies alors paye nous! Nan je m'en fou de lui, payes moi!  
Draco: Oui payes Moi! (Marmonne dans sa barbe inexistante) Imbécile de Gryffondor radin.  
Tetsu: Mouais mouais... Rooh arrêtez de vous plaindre vous en bavez pas tant que ça... Si? Oh et puis c'est pas grâve!  
Lucius: Si c'est grâve!! Dois je vous rappeler, petite sotte, que j'ai été humilié dans le précédant chapitre?!!! Je ne suis pas une femme!  
Rogue: Moi aussi j'ai été humilié! Je veux être remboursé! Hum... Non payé!  
Sirius: Moi aussi je veux être payé!  
Tetsu: Qu-?! Mais quand est-ce que j'ai parlé de toi?  
Sirius: Ce n'est pas encore fait mais ca va arriver alors je veux une avance.  
Tetsu: Pffeuh! T'es bien exigeant, rooh vous êtes exigeants et puis zut! Vous aurez que dalle j'en ai marre! C'est pas vous qui en bavez pour écrire le chapitre!  
Tous: Oui, mais c'est nous qui souffrons!  
Dumbledore: ... Un bonbon au citron? n.n Tous: LA FERME VIEUX FOU!!!! ON VEUT ETRE PAYES!  
Tetsu: (s'adresse à Dumbledore, les ignore XD) Avec plaisir, merci n.n Délicieux.  
Voldemerde (oups) -demort XD: Saleté d'humaine, tu vas souffrir pour avoir ôsé te fiche de Lord Voldemort et de son nom... Le grand Lord noir va te le faire payer... Il n'a pas été payé et ça c'est une grosse erreur... qui te coûtera la vie!!! MWAHAHAHAHAHA Tetsu: Délicieux ce bonbon... n.n (s'adresse à Voldy-chou XD) Hum... Ca t'arrive de parler à la première personne?  
Tous sauf Voldy-chou: OO ... OOOh!!! Elle l'a tutoyé... L'es suicidaire!  
Voldemerdeuuh: Hu?! oO Euh... Oui mais je préfère parler à la troisième personne ça fait plus peur... u.u Tetsu: n.n Ouais c'est ps mal comme idée ça! Je suis d'accord avec toi! Ca fait très classe!  
Voldy-chou: Sérieusement? Merci du compliment...! Je peux avoir un bonbon au citron? °v° Tetsu: Mais avec plaisir! n.n Tous les autres: (Evanouis) XDDDDDD 


	4. Professeur Blaise, à ton service Dray!

**Titre :** Papa Potter

**Auteur :** Tetsushi

**Genre :** YAOIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!! #n.n#

**Couple :** MalfoyXPotter

**Disclaimer :** Persos de J.K. ROWLING Sauf quelques uns inventés par... MOI!!! MWAHAHAHAHAHAH et oui je suis le maaiiiiiitre XDD

**Avertissements:** Cette fic est totalement, carrément, magnifiquement, explicitement, purement, à 100 YAOI °v° (Harry:c'est quoi?? Malfoy: Pourquoi est ce que tu t'y intéresses Potter? §Sourire en coin§ Tu a changé de côté maintenant?...) Il contient aussi des scènes de Lemon (Ron: C'est quoi?? Hermione: §rouge§ Voyons Ron c'est euh... c'est du... tu vois... du s... sexe) Donc homophobes s'abstenir... Enfin moi je vous ai prévenus, après c'est à vous de voir si vous êtes curieux... 8P (Harry: Homophobes? Y'aura deux hommes ensemble?! Malfoy: Potter tu as fini par dire tes sentiments à Weasley? Harry: Mais je vais le?!!£!!!! Mwa: Du calme et puis c'est pas Ron qui sera avec Harry mon cher Draco... Malfoy: Comment oses-tu m'appeler par mon prénom sale sang-de-bourbe? Et puis d'abord... C'est qui le couple alors hein? Mwa:Et ben ça...§se casse en douce§ ...) Ah oui... j'allais oublier... Il contient aussi de l'inceste! XD (Ron: Qu-qu-quoiiiiiiii??? Mais le seul à avoir des frères et soeurs c'est moi ici!!!! OO Je veux Hermione moi pas... pas... pas Ginny!!! Tetsu: Qui te dit que ça sera une fille hu? Héhé et qui te dit que c'est toi hu?? Pfff Ronnie chou...)

**Commentaires magnifiquement idiots de l'auteur:** Héhéhé ce chapitre est dramatique! Totalement délirant mdr Je l'avais déjà terminé depuis un moment, je m'attaque même au chapitre 5 (ou plutôt 4 si on compte le prologue) mais il fallait que je corrige un chtit peu... En tout cas j'espère qu'il va continuer à vous plaire si ce n'est plus! n.n Oups, bon comme je n'ai pas pu répondre aux reviews anonymes au dernier chapitre, je vais le faire ici n.n

**_RARs Prologue:_**

Tsuki Narumi: TSUKIIII °V° Gyaaah ma namour!! Ca t'a plu? Mais ça me fait trop plisir ça!! Ma chtite Galounette je suis en plein bossage sur la suite et j'espère qu'elle continuera toujours à te plaire! De ton côté ne lâches pas ta fic Sasu-Naru, elle est manifik!! n.n Mamoureuuuh je t'adore!!! ( Dray: C'est plus un reply de review là, c'est devenu un pitoyable étalage de sentiments... pfff Pathétique... u.u) Rooh c'est bon Dray! XD Et voui ne t'aime de trow ma Tsuki alors je le montre! XD Mdr bon jte bisouille de trow et j'espere que la suite continuera à te plaire!!

_**RARs Chapitre2:**_

Manu : Manu je t'aime! XDDD On est sur la même longueur d'ondes huhu... Moi aussi je suis impatiente de l'ecrire le lemon mdrrrr M'enfin quand, ça c'est une bonne question... Je pense vers le chapitre... euh jsais pas encore n.n Le retour à à l'âge mentale d'ado de Drayninouchet... hum vers le chapitre16 je crois... M'enfin tu te doute bien que ça va pas suffir à tout arranger mdr d'ailleurs le lemon arrive plus tard alors bon... :p Et quand au changement de comportement de Ryry... hum... Ca se fait au fur et à mesure... Mais bon je ne vais pas tout révéler non plus hein! lool En tout cas il sera plus sympas avec le temps t'inquiètes! Kissous et bonne lecture!!

_**RARs Chapitre3:**_

Chrisianax: Tu adores? Mais c super ca! loool Contente que le scenario te plaise Je ne sais pas encore comment je vais le terminer... En fait j'avais pensé à mettre du Mpreg m'enfin tout peux changer d'un coup de baguette :p Alors Ryry va bien commencer à évoluer face à Dray m'enfin à chaque pas en avant il fait deux pas en arrière pour compenser """ Donc en gros ça va encore un chti peu durer avant qu'il s'attache vraiment à notre blondinet national!! Mais les choses atteintes avec difficultés sont les meilleures au final donc ça vaut le coup d'attendre!

666Naku: Enorme? D Mdr contente que ça te plaise!! La suite est en cours et c'est de pire en pire XDD

Nathaniel: Houuuu toua mon nath!!! Contente que ca te plaise ça me fais plaisir! j'ai beaucoup aimé tes fics à toi! Il faudra d'ailleurs que je prenne le temps de te commenter tout ça! Alors coum ça tu aimes le tit passage avec Ronnie-chou, Héhé tant mieux mdr je me suis éclatée à l'écrire! M'enfin c'est encore rien... Ca va être pire quand son Blaisie de mamour va faire son appartion à ses côtés... EXCELLENT!! XDD Bref j'espère que la suite continuera toujours à te plaire et puis hum... A bientôt!! J'espere bientôt te revoir, et Bluersoes n'étant plus, je te passerais mon forum perso :)

slydawn: Héhé ah oui tu crois:p Mais ça serait trop facile ma belle! loool le vrai problème pour Ryry dans le fait que Dray ai eu toutes ses affaires saccagées, c'est que notre cher blondinet peut faciiilement faire du chantage... Mais va t il le faire ou pas?? huhuhu n'enfin j'en dirai pas plus tu verras bien! Sinon tu me dis aimer l'idée de voir Dray garder son corps de 15ans? Voui je m'aime, j'ai des idées extraordinaires... Je suis trop forte, trop trop douée... (Dray: oO C'est cela oui, espèce de sadique tortionnaire, malade mentale, psychopathe...) Draaaaay arrêtes tu va faire peur aux lecteurs, je ne suis pas comme ça... Enfin pas totalement... Bon peut être que!! Roooh enfin bref!! XD Lool cette idée ma beaucoup trotté dans la tête, je trouve que c'est assez interessant parce que Ryry va être confronté à ses pultions (plus tard lool mais quand même! XD) C'est interessant parce que Dray est un gamin mais que Ryry ne voit que Malfoy au début, pas Draco, Draco de six ans plus precisement... M'enfin ca va être d'autant plus interessant de lui ouvrir les yeux!! Kissoux et j'espère que la suite continuera de te plaire! n.n

ElamRogue: Héhé et voui ça change!! mdr On voit plus souvent Dray mis comme le méchant ou le plus froid, mais là c'est Ryry qui ressort le plus lool M'enfin dray reste fidel à lui-même et son changement d'âge ne change pas toute sa personnalité huhuhu J'en dis pas plus... En tout cas j'espère que la suite continuera à te plaire!! Kissoux Bonne lecture!v

Kev slasheur:TT-TT suis n'emue... Un yaoiste!!! Une vrai un vraiii!!!! Mesdemoiselles applaudissezzzz!!! XDDD Hum... Plus serieusement, en effet le fait que Dray reste avec le même physique ne laissera pas notre Ryry national indifferent! Surtout que notre beau blondinet ne fera même pas attention à son charme... Héhé innocence de l'enfance... Merci de ta review! Bonne lecture! n.n

anne o'nyme: Voila la suite!! mdrr j'ai galéré pour la finir... En effet ayant découvert les sims2 (un jeu magnifique essayez! XD) J'ai totalement zappé l'écriture à cause d'une groooosse flemme internationnale! XD Lool en fait j'ai très vite remarqué que la version2 est de loin meilleure que la première et j'ai tout de suite accroché! Bref... Biensûr je suis impadonnable mais l'ecriture a ses va et viens (houuu n'allez pas chercher de sous entendus dans cette expression XD mdrr moi c'est déjà fait! XD) lool donc l'écriture et son inspiration a ses va et viens et donc elle avait décidé de partir en vacances... Enfin bon.. Rooh je suis censée repondre à ta review mdr donc je vais le faire! n.n Tu t'es jamais autant amusée devant une fic Drarry?? TT-TT §Tetsu super n'emue!!§ Mici ça me fait chuper plisir de le savoir et j'essaierai de continuer de à te faire rire!! L'idée m'était déjà venue en tête depuis un moment... En fait j'ai toujours eu des idées bizarres et tordues lool D'ailleurs j'ai une quinzaine de fics en cours, toutes faites sur un coup de tête... M'enfin je n'en ai mis que 5 en ligne! n.n (Re)Bref La suite est enfin arrivée et j'espère qu'elle continuera à te plaire n.n

Mel :Ces imbéciles de méchants... heu... mdrrr et ben tu va le savoir m'enfin leurs intentions n'étaient pas non plus si méchantes que ça... (Dray: QUOIIIIIIII?!!! Tu les défends?! EUX qui ont ÔSEEEEEE abîmer MES affaires?!!!!!) Huh?! OO Euh... Non non c'est pas ça.. tu as tout à fait raison draco... Désolée... (Dray: Tssseuh! J'aime mieux ça! u.u Imbécile d'auteuze à la noix!...) Rooh c'est bon!! pffff... Hum... Pour ton information Mel euh... Ils vont pay... Ah non... enfin bon tu verra lool! Contente que tu ai aimé ce chapitre sinon... Et voui Dray est trop mimi, j'adore!! n.n

Julie : Lu toi... Contente que tu aies aimé ma fic! J'ai un peu tardé m'enfin voilà la suite!

Lizie : Contente que ce chapitre t'ai plu!! J'espère qu'il en sera toujours autant pour la suite! n.n héhé voui Dray reste Dray... S'il avait été totalement naif il y aurait eu beaucoup moins interêt à écrire cette fic mdrrr Je trouve que le fait qu'il soit légèrement manipulateur, qu'il haisse autant qu'il aime notre adoré survivant est assez interessant parcequ'il n'est pas en totale position de faiblesse... Biensûr son retour en enfance est en quelque sorte un handicap mais il a toujours un petit côté sombre dénué d'innocence dans sa personnalité et ça j'adore! Je trouve qu'il y a beaucoup plus de suspense quand à ses futures actions... n.n Et héhé voui comme tu l'a dit Ryry est loin mais alors très loin de s'imaginer ce dont Dray est capable... Même avec six ans d'âge mental il n'en reste pas moins le petit blondinet manipulateur et intelligent... Biensûr qu'il est dûr avec Dray m'enfin s'il était un angelot avec lui, il y aurait beaucoup moins d'intêret non? Qu'est ce que tu en penses:p Enfin bon, draco est très malin et tu verra bien, il arrivera à beaucoup avec cette qualité! Et puis si ça marche pas... Et bien je pique dray et je le fais habiter avec moi pour toujours! XD Si tu veux tu pourras passer nous voir! mdr (Dray: hu?! oO Espèce de malade mentale, de crétine congénitale!! Passer une journée avec toi m'insupporte alore une vie?!!! Ohhh Merlin je vais me suicider...) Naaan dis pas ça!! attends que je te quidnappe et qu'on lemone ensemble avant de le faire! XDDD Kissous Lizie, Bonne lecture! n.n

sycca : Voui moi noussi j'adore quand c'est tout mimi! mdrrr m'enfin Dray n'est pas aussi angelique qu'on le croit…tu verras! Meuuh bon, il y aura toujours des passages tout chibi, kawai, je pense pas pouvoir resister! n.n

_**Note:**_ Harry et Draco sont en cinquième année et les jumeaux Weasley sont toujours à Poudlard ;) Voldemort n'est pas mort u.u Et quant à Sirius... Et bien il est en fuite, pas innocenté pour deux sous -.-''

**_Note2:_** Il y aura présence de Mpreg je pense... XD bah quoi? Moi tordue? Meuuuh naan!

_**Note3:**_ Merci à mon bétâ lecteur Yohann que j'adore et qui est à la recherche d'un super mec gay! Je t'adore mon choupinet!

**Chapitre4: Professeur Blaise, à ton service Dray!**

-OH PUTAIN MAIS QU'EST CE QUE VOUS AVEZ FOUTU?!!

Tous les vêtements du Serpentard étaient déchirés, sa valise cassée, toutes ses possessions en mauvais état... Très mauvais état... Les coupables de toute cette pagaille, en pleine destruction des effets personnels du blond sursautèrent avant de porter leur attention sur le Survivant. Survivant qui venait de blêmir et qui ne se sentait pas bien du tout...

-Ben c'est les affaires d'un Serpentard, la cravate est vert et argent alors on a pensé que...

-ET BIEN VOUS PENSEZ MAL!!! MERDE! Putain... Dumbledore va me le faire payer à moi ça!

Seamus Finnigan regardait le brun avec de grands yeux emplis d'incompréhension et d'inquiétude: Quand le survivant criait de cette manière ce n'était pas mais alors pas du tout bon signe... D'ailleurs celui-ci le fixait avec colère, ses poings serrés par la rage. Il essayait de ne pas trop crier alors que ses battements cardiaques avaient redoublé d'intensité, il imaginait déjà la chambre où le vieux fou les enverrait...Une chambre isolée des autres où il ne resterait que son pire ennemi... Un vrai cauchemar qui venait de se rapprocher dangereusement de lui... A cause de ses deux amis qui s'étaient comportés comme de parfaits idiots, cet horrible cauchemar allait sûrement se réveiller... Tout dépendait du blond et de ce qu'il voudrait faire... S'il décidait de se plaindre tout allait se réaliser...

Harry posa ses mains sur ses tempes, essayant de se calmer malgré les battements de con coeur qui résonnaient durement dans sa tête. Il était stressé, énervé, mais avant tout il était dans les soucis jusqu'au cou... Le blond n'aurait plus qu'à aller voir le vieux directeur pour se plaindre et ils termineraient tous les deux ensemble dans une chambre, seuls... Le survivant soupira, essayant de trouver une solution, quelque chose, n'importe quoi, pour pouvoir empêcher le blondinet d'aller jouer les rapporteurs. Celui-ci était d'ailleurs affreusement silencieux depuis qu'ils étaient entrés dans la chambre... Et même si Harry avait pensé qu'il commencerait à pleurer, à lui faire du chantage ou à se plaindre en voyant la scène, il se passait tout autre chose. Draco fixait les deux coupables avec des yeux froids, indifférents, ses lèvres retroussées en une moue dégoutée.

Une fois de plus Harry avait cru qu'il était redevenu lui même mais il s'était rendu compte de son erreur quand il l'avait senti se serrer plus près de lui. Lui qui d'habitude l'aurait rejeté une fois de plus, il ne fit rien cette fois et posa sa main sur sa tête dans un geste protecteur. Le blond ferma les yeux dans un geste où l'on sentait une douce satisfaction avant de se serrer encore plus contre lui, sa tête touchant son torse avec douceur. Harry le laissa faire sans toute fois le serrer dans ses bras. Rien que le fait qu'il veuille bien le supporter près de lui devrait l'empêcher d'aller voir Dumbledore, du moins pendant un petit moment, le temps qu'il trouve une solution... Il n'avait donc pas besoin d'exagérer en douceur et d'ailleurs moins il y aurait de contact mieux ce serait. Oh oui, plus éloignés ils seraient, mieux ce serait. Il n'aimait définitivement pas la couleur qu'avaient pris ses joues au contact de sa tête contre son torse...

Il n'aimait pas la tournure qu'avaient pris ses pensées quand il s'était retrouvé sur le blond dans la grande salle, il aimait encore moins le bond qu'avait inexplicablement fait son coeur dans sa poitrine quand cette imbécile de blondinet l'avait embrassé, il détestait exécrait et haïssait tout simplement ne serait-ce que voir Malfoy, alors l'avoir aussi près de lui était encore pire... Les insultes de son ennemi ne le touchaient pas plus que ça mais ses mots d'amour le choquaient encore plus que n'importe quel sarcasme de sa part et c'était justement ce fait qui l'énervait, le gênait. De plus, les deux expressions d'ahuris qu'affichaient Seamus et Dean ne l'aidaient pas beaucoup à se mettre à l'aise...

Ses deux amis -car même s'ils venaient de faire la plus belle gaffe du mois ils restaient bien ses amis- semblaient avoir trouvé un nouveau passe-temps passionnant... En effet ceux-ci venaient de trouver une nouvelle gymnastique oculaire : leurs yeux allant du blond au brun, du brun au blond puis du blond au brun et au roux et... Bref, ils ne savaient pas quoi penser de la proximité des deux ennemis... Encore dans la grande salle la scène les avait surpris mais ils n'avaient pensé qu'à un comportement étrange de la part du blond, un comportement devenu réciproquement étrange par le brun quand celui-ci avait commencé à le chatouiller en pleine grande salle... Cependant, ils n'avaient pas relevé l'étrange de la scène car son comique le surpassait largement ! Il fallait dire que, malgré leur surprise, tous avaient bien ri face à ce nouveau genre de dispute entre les deux plus célèbres némésys de l'école...

Voir Draco Malfoy aussi candide et aussi naïf avait été vraiment surprenant et la réaction du survivant face à un simple baiser de la personne qu'il semblait avoir toujours haï férocement avait vraiment été trop amusante, hilarante même... Pourtant le retour à la réalité était assez difficile... Ils avaient tous deux pensé que la scène de la grande salle n'était rien et que la parfaite rivalité des deux némésys était toujours aussi présente mais la scène qui venait de se dérouler sous leurs yeux les laissait perplexes... C'était que le survivant ne s'était presque jamais aussi mis en colère... Il devait soit être en profond état de stress, soit tenir au blond, ce qui était tout bonnement inconcevable, ils optèrent donc tous deux mentalement pour la première possibilité.

-Tu... Harry?... Je... enfin on est désolés mais... Enfin... Pourquoi tu parles de Dumbledore?... Il t'a dit un truc?...

Et voilà qu'il bégayait maintenant! Seamus soupira intérieurement, il se comportait vraiment comme un Poufsouffle en ce moment, se tripotant nerveusement les mains... Mais enfin qui ne le serait pas face à un Potter déchainé? En tout cas, ce qu'il espérait était surtout de comprendre cette affaire et ce, en restant dans le calme... Il fallait dire qu'il appréciait beaucoup son ami et se disputer à cause d'un Serpentard, qui de plus était Malfoy était quelque chose qu'il ne pourrait supporter, Dean non plus... D'ailleurs aucun des amis Gryffondoriens du Survivant ne pourraient vraiment avaler une dispute avec le brun juste à cause du prince des Serpentards... Ce serait vraiment trop difficile à supporter...

-S'IL M'A DIT UN TRUC?! NAN MAIS IL VA ME FOUTTRE EN SOLO AVEC MALFOY!! MALFOY!!! Et ça peut arriver comme ça, juste si la fouine décide de se plaindre... Et comme par hasard c'est moi qui doit m'occuper de lui! PUTAIIIIIIIIN!!!...

Le concerné sursauta et se détacha du brun pour lever des yeux emplis de déception et de tristesse vers lui. Il ne fut d'ailleurs pas le seul à sursauter face à ce soudain excès de colère, Dean et Seamus semblaient horrifiés par la nouvelle. S'occuper de Malfoy et se retrouver seul avec lui, juste si le blond allait se plaindre... Pauvre Harry, il n'avait décidément pas de chance... Dean et Seamus comprenaient d'ailleurs beaucoup mieux la colère de leur ami et se sentaient vraiment coupables... C'est donc sans un mot qu'ils s'éloignèrent du Survivant qui n'y comprenait vraiment rien du tout jusqu'à ce qu'il les voie commencer à lancer des "Reparo" et divers autres sorts pour tenter de remettre en état les affaires du blond. Ce dernier s'était d'ailleurs détaché du brun et semblait totalement ailleurs...

Ce soudain comportement inquiéta Harry qui lui demanda si quelque chose n'allait pas... Il fallait dire que si le blond décidait sur un caprice d'aller voir le directeur, il serait vraiment dans les soucis alors autant s'intéresser à la source de ses problèmes avant qu'elle n'en produise d'avantage... (N.D.Tetsu: La source de ses soucis... Sympas Ryry! 'Ry: Et alors c'est vrai nan? u.u) Il n'obtint pourtant rien d'autre qu'un regard sans vie de la part du jeune homme. Il tenta donc une approche et posa sa main sur son épaule mais le Serpentard se détacha de lui d'un geste sec et, toujours sans un mot, celui-ci sortit de la pièce...

Harry put pourtant entendre un murmure juste avant que la porte ne se referme et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent d'effroi: "Je vais aller parler avec la dame bizarre aux cheveux blancs... Elle au moins elle m'aime bien..."

oOo/HPDM\oOo

Draco sortit de la pièce le coeur serré, traversa la salle commune des lionceaux d'un air froid puis commença à courir dès qu'il se retrouva dans les couloirs... Il courut, courut pendant de longues minutes avant que son souffle ne se fasse trop saccadé. Il tomba alors à terre, épuisé, ses yeux clos, sa main serrant le coté gauche de sa poitrine, ses poumons pompant douloureusement de grandes bouffées d'air... Ses sourcils froncés par la douleur, il reprit lentement son souffle. Ses yeux finirent alors par s'ouvrir en même temps qu'il se relevait et étrangement il ne fut même pas surpris de se retrouver à cet endroit... Instinctivement il s'y sentait à sa place... La tour d'astronomie... Inconsciemment il s'était dirigé vers ce lieu où, avant de perdre la mémoire, il passait de longues soirées sous le clair de lune, réfléchissant à diverses choses... Aux demandes de ses parents, aux choix qu'il devrait faire, à ses confrontations avec Potter, ses confrontations toujours aussi... Importantes et énervantes.

Naturellement il s'était dirigé vers cet endroit sans même se rappeler y avoir passé de longs moments, seul... Peut être était-ce parcequ'il lui était approprié, qu'il ne faisait qu'un avec…Qu'importe, de toute façon ce qui était sûr était qu'à chaque fois qu'il y allait il s'y sentait apaisé... Peut être son animagus avait un lien avec cet endroit? Il n'en savait rien quand il s'était posé cette question, avant de retomber en enfance, et ne le saurait probablement pas maintenant vu que son principal intérêt en ce moment était de savoir si son papa Potter pouvait l'apprécier ne serait-ce qu'un peu... D'ailleurs s'il n'avait pas six ans d'âge mental en ce moment il se serait sûrement maudit de penser à ce stupide Gryffondor...

Dire qu'il y avait cru... Il avait cru pendant un seconde que son papa Potter le protégeait vraiment parcequ'il l'aimait... Il s'était totalement trompé, son papa Potter le détestait! Cette évidence venait de luire dans son esprit bien qu'il s'en douta depuis le début... Il sentit ses yeux le picotter et serra les poings de rage, il ne devait pas pleurer, un Malfoy ne pleurait pas! D'ailleurs même ce fait était pour lui une évidence, il ne pouvait pleurer, il en serait beaucoup trop honteux, il devait rester fort et c'est ce qu'il ferait... Et puis d'abord il s'en foutait de ne pas être aimé, il n'avait pas besoin de l'amour des autres pour être important... Mais alors pourquoi des perles salées roulaient elles sur ses joues?...

Peut être qu'il voulait que son papa Potter l'aime?... Peut être qu'il voulait rire avec lui comme il le faisait avec l'autre garçon idiot, celui aux cheveux orange... Peut être qu'il voulait qu'il le serre dans ses bras comme il le faisait des fois avec la fille aux cheveux en pétard... Peut être même qu'il voulait qu'il le regarde comme il regardait la fille aux yeux tirés... Bon peut être pas aussi loin mais... Et qu'en savait-il d'abord ? Ce dont il était sûr était qu'il ne voulait plus qu'il soit aussi distant et froid envers lui... A chaque fois qu'il lui disait des mots méchants il se sentait pris d'une grande tristesse sans qu'il ne puisse s'en empêcher. Une grande tristesse qui finissait par basculer vers une rage douloureuse et incontrôlable... Pourtant sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi il n'arrivait pas à lui dire des mots aussi méchants que lui le faisait...

Mais il pourrait peut être se venger quand même... Son papa Potter avait tout de même été très dur envers lui et ce, sans qu'il n'ait rien fait pour mériter une telle rage. Alors il pouvait bien être injuste lui aussi ! Et puis d'abord ce ne serait pas de l'injustice vu qu'il ne ferait que répondre à son attaque... Son très adoré père n'avait il pas parlé d'un certain monsieur du nom de Dumbledore? Et ce même monsieur n'était il pas déjà venu le voir?... Les yeux plissés par la réflexion, il essaya de se souvenir de la dénommée Dumbledore... Petit à petit l'image d'une vieille femme étrange avec une barbe argentée se redessina dans son esprit en même temps qu'il se souvenait de sa virée sous la pluie, quelques heures plus tôt...

°-Flashblack-°

Draco courrait à toute allure dans les couloirs de l'école de magie, des larmes coulant sur ses joues... Papa Potter avait été si méchant... Si cruel... Il s'était moqué de lui et l'avait laissé tout seul sous les yeux de pleins d'autres gens qu'il ne connaissait même pas et qui le regardaient d'une façon trop insistante, trop dure à supporter... Il ne l'avait même pas regardé et l'avait laissé à terre... Des ailes de rage le poussant à courir toujours plus vite, ne le laissant même pas songer à reprendre son souffle, il finit par atteindre le hall de l'école et ne prit pas le temps de réfléchir avant de sortir du château toujours au pas de course...

La nuit venait de tomber, l'air plus chaud quelques heures plus tôt s'était légèrement rafraichi et caressait son visage dans sa course effrénée... Ses yeux emplis de larmes ne voulaient pas s'arrêter de couler, il continuait de courir tout droit devant lui, sans penser à une direction particulière... Il continuait de courir de toutes ses forces, sans regarder autour de lui... Il continuait de courir essayant de ne plus songer à autre chose qu'à la montée de sa vitesse, essayant d'oublier de toutes ses forces la scène qui avait eu lieu quelques minutes plus tôt, essayant de n'y penser que comme à un mauvais cauchemar... En vain. C'était trop dur, trop douloureux... La façon dont le brun l'avait rejeté était beaucoup trop difficile à avaler, elle lui faisait mal, le remplissait de tristesse.

Ses jambes ne tenant plus, il finit enfin par s'arrêter devant l'entrée de la forêt interdite et s'écroula à terre, roulé en boule, la tête entre ses bras... Des sanglots ponctués par des "pourquoi, pourquoi papa Potter?" difficilement prononcés à cause d'une respiration plus que saccadée se faisaient entendre... Des larmes encore plus abondantes qu'elles ne l'avaient jamais été de la journée continuaient à s'écouler de ses yeux, tachant les manches de sa robe de sorcier... Des sursauts animaient ses fines épaules, exprimant toute sa douleur par ses pleurs rares habituellement et pourtant biens présents en ce moment...

Il dû rester dans cette position, ses larmes continuant toujours autant de couler jusque dans son cou, ses sanglots étouffés continuant de sortir de sa gorge d'une petite voix cassée, pendant plus d'une heure avant qu'un grand animal au pelage d'un blanc aussi clair que la lune vînt s'approcher de lui d'une démarche lente et certaine. Un loup blanc venait de faire son apparition auprès de lui et malgré la réputation de l'animal sur le son côté sauvage, dangereux, au premier regard il comprit qu'il ne craignait rien... Instinct? Il n'en savait rien et n'y pensait même pas... Ce dont il était sûr, était qu'il le connaissait... Peut être son lui du futur, son lui adolescent le connaissait-il avant qu'il ne retombe en enfance? Sans importance... En tout cas, le bel animal était sûrement le plus bel être qu'il n'ait jamais vu... Un être majestueux, dangereux, puissant et rassurant à la fois...

Tellement rassurant qu'il avait soudainement cessé de pleurer pour le regarder avec intérêt, respect. Tellement rassurant qu'il tendit la main vers lui sans hésiter une seconde, tout en plongeant son regard dans le ciel bleu saphir qu'était son regard... Le bel animal se rapprocha de lui, léchant doucement les perles salées s'écoulant toujours lentement sur ses joues pâles, avant de le contourner pour l'entourer de son corps... Naturellement, le blond se pelottona contre la bête qui le sondait du regard, il entoura le cou de l'animal de ses deux bras et, sentant sa douleur et ses larmes reprendre l'assaut sur sa raison, il ne put s'empêcher de sangloter dans la douce fourrure blanche...

-Pourquoi, pourquoi il est comme ça??? Tu sais toi dis moi?... Tu sais pourquoi? Il m'aime pas c'est ça?

A cette question, l'animal ne lui répondit que d'un petit baiser de son museau sur les lèvres du jeune homme avant de relécher les nouvelles larmes qui venaient de s'écouler sur ses joues... Draco recaressa le museau de l'animal qui lui lécha son épaule dénudée par sa récente course. La langue râpeuse du loup passa doucement sur la peau du blond, là où se trouvait une marque magique sous la forme d'une fleur... Ce geste empli de tendresse réchauffa le coeur du blond qui fondit en larmes en se serrant encore plus contre l'animal.

-Pourquoi il est pas aussi gentil que toi? Pourquoi... Mais moi je l'aime mon Papa Potter...

C'est ainsi que le directeur de Poudlard retrouva le blond, en larmes, se pelotonant contre la fourrure d'un loup blanc... Cette scène qui aurait pu surprendre n'importe qui ne le fit que sourire avec bienveillance avant qu'il ne prenne en charge le jeune homme...

°-Fin du Flashback-°

Dumbledore... Draco s'en souvenait maintenant... La vieille femme aux cheveux d'argent qui l'avait raccompagné à l'intérieur du château... (N.D.Tetsu: Non non ce n'est pas une erreur d'écriture XD J'écris du point de vue de Dray XDDD mdr) Mais elle avait plutôt l'air sympathique même si elle lui avait paru assez spécial avec sa robe jaune citron alors pourquoi son papa Potter avait il semblé aussi énervé et légèrement craintif à son égard? Avait-elle dit quelque chose pour qu'il soit dans cet état de stress? Pourquoi avait il semblé aussi apeuré à l'idée qu'il puisse aller, lui, voir la vieille femme? Hum... Cette idée était assez intéressante s'il voulait accomplir sa vengeance...

Draco soupira, passant une main dans ses cheveux, ses larmes s'étaient effacés en même temps qu'étaient apparues ses pensées. Se venger ou ne pas se venger, telle était la question... S'il se vengeait ce serait bien fait pour son cher papa vu qu'il avait été plus qu'horriblement injuste envers lui mais s'il ne le faisait pas peut être que son cher papounet viendrait le voir pour le câliner s'il restait sage alors qu'il s'attendait à tout autre comportement... dur choix, Draco doutait... Il doutait tellement qu'il en oubliait toute vigilance et ne remarqua en aucun cas la personne cachée dans l'ombre qui le fixait avec envie... Il n'entendit pas non plus ces quelques mots murmurés d'une voix froide et sensuelle à la fois...

"Tu seras à moi Draco... Tu m'appartiendras et je serais le premier à m'insinuer en toi... Tu m'es destiné comme cette vie qui verra l'aube à travers toi..."

Un courant d'air vint effleurer le cou du prince des Serpentards qui frissonna, une main vint se poser sur son épaule le faisant sursauter avant de se retourner violemment vers son meilleur ami qui le regardait avec des yeux où l'inquiétude mêlée à la tendresse avait trouvé sa place.

-Draco? Tu vas bien? Merlin t'as pleuré?! Viens par là mon choupinet blond!!

Joignant les gestes à la parole, il prit le blond dans ses bras, le serrant contre son torse tout en lui caressant le dos avec douceur, essayant de rassurer le jeune homme. Draco se blotti contre lui pendant quelques instants, encore légèrement attristé par le comportement de son père adoptif avant de se reculer pour plonger des yeux clairs, humides de larmes encore récentes, emplis de curiosité dans celui de son ami.

-Tu... Tu t'appelles comment?...

Blaise fronça les sourcils un instant avant de sourire une nouvelle fois: Merlin comme il n'avait pas l'habitude de voir ce genre de regard chez son meilleur ami... Il devait sûrement s'être trop habitué à voir le blond sûr de lui, légèrement arrogant et... Oui, stressé ces derniers temps... Même si celui-ci le cachait plutôt habilement, il y avait des regards, des moments d'absence qui ne trompaient pas. Pas plus que les regards parfois plus que vaguement dérivés de la haine vers son pire ennemi. D'ailleurs Blaise, bien qu'étonné du rang où avait été placé le survivant pour le blond, n'avait pas été très étonné de voir que le cher Saint-con-de-balafré-arrogant-et-sauveur-du-monde-ne-servant-à-rien que son meilleur ami disait -et se persudait de- détester ne servait peut être finalement pas à rien pour le blond. Dans le cas contraire, Draco ne l'aurait probablement pas placé aussi haut dans son estime, même inconsciemment.

-Blaise. C'est moi mon chou! Me dis pas que tu m'as zappé blondinet? T'as quand même pas oublié tout ce qu'on a fait ensemble hein?

Cette réponse fut suivie d'un clin d'oeil amusé. (Note de Tetsu: Et oui, vous n'aviez tout de même pas cru que notre Blaisie-chou resterait sérieux hum? XD) Mais biensûr, comme l'innocence de notre adorable blond en cet instant était à son comble, celui ci ne releva aucunement la petite touche perverse dans la voix de son ami et se contenta de froncer les sourcils, semblant chercher dans ses souvenirs, ses lèvres retroussées en une moue enfantine.

-Ensemble?... Nan... Mais tu as pas l'air d'être quelqu'un de trop chiant alors… tu veux être mon ami?

-Chiant?! T'as pas changé Dray!

Blaise ne put s'empêcher de rire suite à ces mots. Il le prit ensuite par les épaules, acquiesçant d'un clin d'oeil à sa récente question puis l'attira avec lui vers les dortoirs des Serpentards mais à peine eut il descendu les escaliers que le blond le tirait en arrière, montrant son désaccord.

-Je veux aller chez mon papa Potter!

-Potter? Bon... C'est toi le chef! Je pense que je peux faire quelque chose pour te satisfaire!

Blaise eut un petit sourire avant de prendre la main de Draco dans la sienne. Ah vraiment... Si Lucius Malfoy voyait scène... Mais avait-il d'ailleurs été mis au courant? Blaise ne pouvait s'empêcher de se le demander avec un petit amusement. Il fallait dire que Malfoy senior était plus qu'incessement attentionné quant à ce que l'image de sa famille pouvait représenter aux yeux des autres. A chaque mot, à chaque mauvaise impression que sa petite famille pouvait donner aux autres, il se débrouillait toujours pour faire en sorte que quelque soit l'incident, il soit très, mais alors très vite oublié! Et même s'il n'avait pu empêcher quelques familles de ne pas les apprécier, cela n'était pas réellement important car une bonne partie des personnes qui l'intéressaient voyaient les Malfoys comme une parfaite famille de sangs purs. Ce qui était vrai quand on y réfléchissait bien. La perfection semblait être un talent inné chez tous les descendants de cette famille.

-Alors à ce que j'ai compris tu veux que je te ramène chez les lionceaux?

Son meilleur ami sembla songeur face à cette proposition. Chez les lionceaux? Mais où avait il bien pu entendre ce nom? Il lui était familier et pourtant inconnu à la fois. Son nouvel ami lui proposait-il d'aller voir des animaux?? Lui proposait-il de voir les enfants de ces grands et majestueux animaux qu'on désignait sous le nom de "lions"? C'était fort probable. Mais pourquoi, bonne question, il en cherchait la réponse intérieurement, tournant et retournant multiples réponses possibles, pour un enfant de six ans... Peut être voulait il lui offrir un bébé lion? Peut être voulait il le laisser caresser ces animaux et les prendre dans ses bras? Peut être voulait-il les lui donner pour qu'il puisse les frapper!? Les jeter par la plus haute fenêtre de la tour d'astronomie? Ou peut être voulait-il qu'il les fasse griller dans un chaudron avec son papa Potter en prime? Il le méritait!!! La dernière de ces propositions lui plaisait autant que les autres... Allez savoir pourquoi! Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais des idées et envies contradictoires semblaient avoir trouvé amusant de jouer dans sa tête.

-Draco? Tu ne sais plus qui sont les lionceaux? Ne me dis pas que...

Et pourquoi son nouvel ami se mettait il à rire tout d'un coup? Osait-il se moquer de lui?! Draco se sentit vexé et relâcha sa main, croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine tout en ne lui adressant plus aucun regard... Méchant Blaise! D'ailleurs celui ci que lui était-il arrivé pour qu'il commence à se fiche de lui de cette manière?? Merlin seul le savait... En tous les cas celui-ci était plus qu'amusé de son comportement et le voir bouder ne le faisait que plus rire encore. Et bien, il avait visé juste on dirait: Le blond semblait avoir une toute autre idée de ce dont il lui avait parlé.

- Oh fait pas la gueule Dray! Je rigolais. Raah putain t'es trop mignon quand tu fais cette tête... On dirait un gamin qui essaie de faire son fier. Trop chou, trop cute!!

-Hnnnnn mais lâches moiiiii t'es impoli! On ne saute pas sur les gens comme ça! On les agresse pas sans raison! J't'ai rien fait!!!! Et pourquoi tu me mets de la bave sur les joues! Je suis pas une glace!!

Criait un blondinet en se débattant, essayant de se détacher de l'emprise d'un jeune homme qui ne voulait tout simplement pas le lâcher, lui faisant un gros câlin tout en lui léchouillant le visage entre deux rires. Impoli? Sacré Draco, il restait toujours aussi fidele a lui même, gardant avec autant de présence ce petit côté "chochotte" purement Malfoyen... (Note de Tetsu: XD Mdr Hé oui mon chou! Il n'y a pas seulement ta fierté de purement malfoyenne!). Mais enfin que serait un Draco Malfoy sans ces petites caractéristiques bien fidèles au sang de sa famille? Ce serait dommage de le changer et puis qui en aurait envie? Il est très bien comme ça notre Dray! Souriant à cette pensée, Blaise relâcha son ami, non sans lui avoir ébouriffé les cheveux, chose que -oh merlin le savait bien- il avait toujours haï et qu'il semblait tout autant détester en étant enfant vu le magnifique regard noir qu'il venait de se recevoir. Celui ci ne releva pas ce regard, se contentant de lui sourire tout en lui reprenant la main, le menant chez les Gryffondors.

Un certain saint Potter devait l'y attendre... Et puis, pour dire franchement les choses, il trouvait cette situation assez amusante. Bien sûr, il plaignait son pauvre blondinet mais tout de même, des scènes dans celle de la grande salle, ça n'arrivait pas tous les jours... Les deux ennemis les plus populaires de Poudlard s'embrassant! Et pire encore... Le pas avait été engagé par le prince des Serpentards... Bon il n'était pas dans son état normal, certes, mais tous ne le savaient pas ça... D'ailleurs Blaise était sûr que les trois quarts des élèves n'avaient rien compris à la situation... Ils devaient avoir eu une de ces surprises... Pour un choc! Et dire que le lendemain il serait sûrement obligé d'attraper toutes les photos qui avaient été plus que probablement prises pendant le dîner... Petit geste d'amitié pour ne pas aussi dire de solidarité... Mais enfin, il avait presque envie de les laisser circuler, juste pour voir la tête de Potter...

Ah... Il allait sûrement en faire tout un jus de citrouille! Et ne cesserait pas de se plaindre chez son meilleur ami... Meilleur ami qui finirait par en avoir mal à la tête et viendrait le voir pour décompresser... huhuhu... Et il pourrait le faire décompresser à sa manière le Ronnie-chou, quand ils seraient seuls, dans son dortoir des Serpentards...

-Blaise? Pourquoi tu fais cette tête de débile? Et pourquoi t'as de la bave sur le menton?? c'est tout mouillé! T'es dégoutaaant!!

-Que...? Mais nan! J'ai pas de bave sur mon men... ton... hum...

Draco regardait son ami avec un sourcil levé et s'il n'avait pas eu cette petite moue boudeuse, Blaise aurait sûrement été persuadé de son retour... Ce ton incrédule, ce regard amusé et hautain, cet air dégouté... Il avait presque cru revoir son meilleur ami dans son état normal lorsqu'il lui racontait joyeusement, malicieusement, ses petites débauches nocturnes... Sauf qu'une petite couleur rosée allait souvent se déposer sur ses joues lorsqu'il faisait allusion aux petites fesses Potteriennes qui lui semblaient "appétissantes"... D'ailleurs, allez savoir pourquoi, il n'avait ce genre de réactions -rapidement suivies par une fuite ou une remarque bien cinglante tenant à changer de sujet- seulement lorsqu'il en arrivait au physique de Potter... Aussi ne manquait-il jamais d'occasions pour l'embêter, parlant du survivant comme Ron parlait parfois de nourriture et de chocogrenouilles, c'est à dire avec délice et envie.

Bien sûr, tout cela n'était qu'une vasque comédie vu qu'un certain rouquin le satisfaisait pleinement, Potter étant toute fois bien foutu... Ce qui amusait Blaise était de voir la parfaite mauvaise fois de Draco, celui-ci scandant son dégout à chaque fois qu'il commençait à lui parler du survivant. Mais pourquoi lui parler aussi soudainement de son dégout ou désintérêt par rapport à Saint Potter lui demandait-il alors…Quel pouvait bien être le rapport de Potter avec lui, hum? Si lui voulait fantasmer sur le charmant petit cul du survivant, c'était son droit non? Quand il parlait des atouts d'autres Gryffondor qu'il n'appréciait pourtant pas non plus, il n'avait pas ce même genre de réaction, il semblait s'en foutre royalement alors pourquoi quand Potter venait sur le plateau changeait-il à ce point de réaction? Draco ne devrait en aucun cas en être dérangé ou encore moins se sentir visé s'il n'avait rien à se reprocher et devrait donc rester neutre. M'enfin peut être se trompait il ? Il en doutait vraiment car il n'en avait pas l'habitude...

-Tu peux arrêter de me regarder avec tes yeux bizarrement? J'ai rien fait!!

Blaise se contenta de rire en gage de réponse au blond qui lui tenait toujours la main et secoua la tête avec amusement: Le regarder bizarrement, lui ? Oh il avait dû être trop plongé dans ses souvenirs...

-Voilà! On y est choupinet!! Je vais t'accompagner à l'intérieur pour pas que tu te perdes!

Se perdre... Comme s'il allait se perdre dans un dortoir! C'était l'excuse la moins fine qu'il ait bien pu trouver jusqu'à aujourd'hui... Aaah ce qu'il n'inventerait pas pour passer un instant avec son petit poil de carotte... (N.D Tetsu: Bah quoi? Tous les moyens sont bons hein! XD)

-J'ai pas besoin de toi! Je suis grand, je peux me débrouiller tout seul. En plus t'as pas le droit de m'appeler choupinet! Je suis pas un choupinet! Je suis un Malfoy! Draco Malfoy!!

-Oui oui c'est ça, je connais le refrain! Allez viens monsieur Draco Malfoy, je t'accompagne quand même parce que la vérité c'est que mon amoureux habite ici et que j'aimerais bien fourrer ma langue dans sa bouche!

Pour ne pas dire autre chose... pensait-il avec perversion. (N.D Tetsu: ... XD No comment! Moi aussi j'adore les langues fourrées!... Heurm...) Il ne put pourtant rester bien longtemps dans ses songes car l'air choqué et dégouté du blond le refit éclater de rire. Déjà que la tête de Draco était plus qu'amusante d'habitude quand il lui parlait de Potter... Là, il avait la totale! Et ce, rien qu'en parlant de langues fourrées! Décidément il devrait vraiment s'habituer à ce nouveau Draco de six ans qui, il l'espérait, ne serait que temporairement présent et laisserait bientôt le "vrai" revenir. En tous les cas il était bien persuadé que son ami ne tarderait pas et en l'attendant il allait s'amuser avec sa version enfantine! Il n'allait sûrement pas lui en vouloir: ce n'était pas vraiment lui hum? Comment ça si? Oh et puis tant pis! Il avait l'habitude de subir les vengeances du blond depuis le temps qu'ils se connaissaient et puis, quoi qu'il fasse il savait bien qu'il finirait par en revenir au blondinet, il ne pourrait pas résister bien longtemps avant de revenir vers lui... C'est que le petit Dray pouvait être d'un amusant... Il allait bien rire!

-Que... T'es dégoutant! Ca doit être bizarre de faire ce genre de choses!... Et sûrement impoli! Et c'est des gros mots non? Et... Euh... Ca a quel gout?

Quel goût? Un goût assez mêlé de salive à vrai dire! Bon peut être aussi de chocolat avec son petit rouquin m'enfin ça, c'était encore autre chose... Chacun avait son goût... Du moins chacun de ses coups d'un soir avait eu un gout différent quand il avait mêlé sa langue la sienne... Mais là n'était pas la question, quel goût en générale? Y en avait il un d'ailleurs? Un qu'ils auraient tous en commun?... Et puis que pouvait il bien dire à un gamin de six ans pour lui faire comprendre ce qu'était un baiser langoureux ou quel gout c'était censé avoir? Vu l'esprit enfantin qui se trouvait dans le corps de Draco il devrait jouer l'innocent et y aller doucement s'il voulait réussir à lui faire croire ses dires... De plus, compte tenu du fait que ce même esprit était bien celui du blondinet et ce, même rajeuni, il faudrait jouer la carte de la réflexion avant d'agir...

Blaise se souvenait bien de lui quand ils étaient tous les deux petits et il fallait dire qu'ils n'avaient ni l'un ni l'autre énormément changé... Bon lui avait peut être gagné en perversion et en... Sadisme? Oui aussi en sadisme! Même si le maître en la matière se trouvait juste près de lui... Draco n'avait pas vraiment changé non plus quand il y pensait: toujours aussi renfermé, cachant ses sentiments au plus profond de son cœur, gardant souvent une apparence froide et hautaine aux yeux des autres, parlant avec une pointe d'ironie bien perceptible dans la voix... Toujours aussi curieux... Comment ça on ne le remarquait pas? Et bien oui, Draco était plus que curieux même si tout portait à croire le contraire dans son comportement et sa technique parfaite du "rembarrage-pas-en-douceur". Seulement il était très curieux quand le sujet l'intéressait... Même étant enfant il avait cette particularité... Seulement il s'intéressait à plus de choses et le cachait moins.

-Oh c'est spécial... Ca a un petit goût d'amour.

Voilà! Bien dit. Il avait pensé ajouter "et de désir" mais le jeunot aurait été déstabilisé et se serait plus méfié. Mais là, avec ce genre de réponse, il ne pourrait qu'être cur...

-Un goût d'amour? C'est bon? Et il aime bien? Et il est content quand tu lui fais ça? Il dit quoi??

Bingo!... La curiosité était un vilain défaut! Et il fallait bien dire qu'en cet instant elle le consumait joyeusement. Et maintenant? Et bien il était totalement maître de ce que le petit pourrait penser sur le sujet... Mais enfin, bien sûr, il n'allait pas en profiter. Ce serait mal et méchant et pas très sympathique et assez déloyal et... amusant, tout à fait Serpentard! Bon il en profiterait un peu quand même, il n'était pas chez les serpents pour rien! Et puis tant que notre blondinet national n'en bavait pas ou ne se ridiculisait pas en public il n'y aurait aucun problème à embêter les lionceaux! Et de toute façon le ridicule à petites doses ne tuait pas. Enfin...Chez la race des Malfoys il pouvait tout de même provoquer des meurtres à sang froid et vengeances très très douloureuses hou! Mais n'y pensons plus sinon tout sera gâché!

-Oh ouiiii... Il pousse des petits gémissements et il en redemande toujours et encore! C'est même pire quand je continue en faisant... Des trucs de grands... D'ailleurs je suis sur que Potter serait ravi que tu lui fasses la même chose!

Courir droit au suicide, lui? Mais bien sûr que non... Pas du tout! Comment une idée pareille pourrait elle s'avérer vraie? Draco l'adorait, il ne lui ferait jamais de mal quoi qu'il lui fasse... Ils étaient tant amis qu'ils sacrifieraient corps et âmes l'un pour l'autre...hum... Bon il s'emballait peut être un peu trop... Mais penser qu'il était en danger était totalement faux! Il ne risquait rien. Bon peut être que si finalement... Même s'il était le meilleur ami du blond, celui-ci était assez rancunier et de par ce fait, il se vengerait plus que probablement... Et que pouvait-il faire lui? Laisser tomber, Certainement pas! Mais il allait se faire tuer tout de même... Oh et puis zut! Pourquoi avait il fallu qu'il trouve à ce point bon le gout du risque? Pourquoi trouvait il à ce point qu'il avait un goût excitant, voir jouissif?! Il ne pouvait rien y faire, c'était dans ses gènes... Et puis il ne s'en plaignait pas vraiment, à vrai dire même pas du tout...

Il adorait s'amuser, tout simplement, et ce même si ça devait se faire au dépend des autres... Et au dépends de Dray hum? Et bien il ne déroberait surement pas à la règle le petit blondinet! De toute façon il n'allait pas lui faire de mal... Bon peut être un peu... Mais ce ne serait pas méchant! Physiquement il resterait intact! Seule sa fierté quand il redeviendrait normal en prendrait peut être un coup... Par contre, lui, Blaise Zabini, rester intact physiquement... Ou quoi que ce soit d'autre... Ca n'était pas vraiment sûr... Il allait en baver... M'enfin, même s'il le payait fortement par la suite, il ne le regretterait surement pas... Il l'espérait du moins! Et puis... Bon, il n'avait qu'à plus y penser! Il allait s'éclater, être plié de rire, s'amuser à un point... exceptionnel! D'ailleurs... Vu le regard songeur de son ami en cet instant il ne pouvait tout simplement pas en être autrement: L'action qui déroulerait de ces quelques paroles donnerait certainement un tableau des plus hilarants par la suite. Foi de Blaise!!

-Dis Blaise...

-Hum?... Ouais?

-Tu peux me montrer c'est comment que qu'on fait? Ca a l'air trop bien!! Enfin je veux dire euh... Ca a l'air...Intéressant...! Je me suis mal exprimaté... Tu peux? Tu peux?? Enfin je veux dire, tu pourrais-tu me le euh... démontrer, m'en donner un exemple figuraté? (figuratif XD)

Oh... Oh la gaffe... exprimaté! N'importe quoi!... pfff Draco avait totalement perdu son parfait langage!! Quand il lui dirait ça... Mais... Une minute! Qu'est ce qu'il racontait encore? Ce n'était pas ça l'important! Ce n'était pas de son expression qu'il devait s'inquiéter c'était de... De ce qu'il venait de lui demander! Que lui avait il demandé de lui montrer?! Et merde! Il n'avait pas du tout pensé qu'il pourrait y avoir ce genre de retournement de situation! Et maintenant qu'est ce qu'il faisait? Il avait l'air malin, là, à voir ses propres manigances se retourner contre lui! Devait-il réellement lui montrer? Mais il allait à coup sûr se faire tuer! Et par Draco quand il redeviendrait normal et par son Ronnie-chou s'il l'apprenait par un quelconque hasard! (N. De Tetsu: §sifflote§ Par hasard... heurmmm ou peut être avec une petite aide de l'auteur! fufufu xD) Oh et puis pourquoi se prenait il autant la tête?... Il n'avait qu'à lui montrer comment on faisait par Salazar! De toute façon, à bien y penser, il ne faisait vraiment rien de mal! C'était Draco qui le lui demandait! Et il ne ferait que lui donner un coup de main -ou plutôt de langue- amical!

D'autre part... C'est qu'il n'était pas moche le Dray! Il était même très canon alors autant se faire... Enfin, LUI faire plaisir en lui apprenant de nouvelles choses. Quand il y pensait ça ne l'avait pas du tout dérangé d'embrasser le blondinet quand ils avaient... Bon, en bref il l'avait déjà embrassé quand son meilleur ami avait couché avec lui -mais ça, il valait mieux qu'il n'en parle pas trop en présence de son rouquin s'il voulait pouvoir le toucher de temps en temps... (Complexe d'infériorité face à sa fouinette?) Il y avait aussi eu plusieurs fois, pour l'embêter, un petit smack du bout des lèvres. Mais langoureusement, là... Il ne pouvait pas. S'il se faisait surprendre par Ron, celui-ci en ferait -pour clairement dire les choses- tout une bouse de Dragon! Oh et puis pourquoi se prenait il autant la tête! Il n'aurait qu'à faire bien attention à ce que personne ne le sache et puis il avait bien envie de lui expliquer ce genre de notions... Oui, c'était décidé, il deviendrait son professeur le temps d'un petit cours express où il lui enseignerait bien comme il fallait les différentes techniques linguistiques pour rendre un mec complètement fou...

-Ok... Bon rapproches toi je vais te montrer... tu vas adorer et Potter aussi tiens!

-papa Potter? Merci Blaise! On fait comment?...

On commence comment?... Bonne question, il essayait lui même de trouver une base, un point de départ pour tout lui expliquer... Bon, il fallait bien commencer par quelque chose! Prendre ses lèvres, lui donner quelques caresses, glisser ensuite sa langue... Pourquoi pas?

!n.n! SECTION MIGNONNEMENT HOT !n.n! (N.De.Tetsu: allez on passe aux choses mi-sérieuses! §Bah vi c'est tout mignon par rapport à ce que je qualifie de hot ou de sérieux! Mdr§ Blaise d'amour! Petit coquinou et pervers de prof! Montres lui ce que tu sais faire au lieu de réfléchir tout seul!! XD)

Après avoir tant et tant retourné la situation dans sa tête et ayant de ce fait fini par se décider, Blaise vint se rapprocher lentement du jeune homme blond, se retrouvant tout près de lui. Tout doucement, ses doigts s'approchèrent de son visage, caressant avec lascivité cette peau claire et douce, frôlant ses joues pâles du bout des doigts, rapprochant calmement son visage du sien... Gardant toujours avec cette même lenteur dans ses gestes, ses caresses félines, il mêla sa deuxième main aux caresses, laissant ses deux mains expertes procurer de doux frissons à son ami... Elles exploraient le visage du jeune homme, glissaient sur sa peau délicate dans des gestes improvisés et pourtant si bien contrôlés à la fois... Doucement sa main droite finit par se placer sur sa nuque sous quelques petites mèches blondes rebelles alors que Blaise continuait toujours de caresser sa joue tout en lui souriant d'un air qui se voulait rassurant mais qui était tout bonnement prédateur...

Draco frissonna légèrement, la sensation de ces doigts sur sa nuque était aussi douce que la caresse d'une plume, elle était si légère, si indescriptible... Il ne savait comment qualifier ce genre de sensations mais ce dont il était sûr était qu'elle ne lui déplaisait pas... Et Blaise le sentait... Ses doigts minutieux et agiles lui procuraient des frissons qu'il semblait découvrir pour la première fois avec intérêt tout en frissonnant... Il sentait les mains de son nouvel ami glisser sur ses mèches blondes claires, les caressant avec tout autant de sensualité qu'il caressait sa peau... Et Blaise continuait de le regarder de ses yeux sombres, son regard perçant semblant ne vouloir pour rien au monde se détacher du sien, intrigué, concentré, tout bonnement captivé...

Intrigué par ses propres réactions provoquées par ces nouvelles sensations, concentré sur la manière dont les mains malignes du jeune homme l'accompagnant pouvaient les lui donner toutes ces sensations, captivé par ces lèvres pulpeuses qui venaient de se poser sur les siennes tout doucement, frôlant sa bouche sans pour autant continuer son avancée, puis prenant lentement ses lèvres entre elles pour un doux et fiévreux baiser... Un baiser qui donna à Draco de millions de papillons dans le ventre sans qu'il ne comprenne pourquoi, qui rendait tout son corps frissonnant d'un sentiment étrange... Il ne savait pas ce qu'il lui arrivait, il se sentait chaud, excité et perturbé à la fois. Plusieurs sentiments se mélangeaient dans sa tête... (N.De Tetsu: J'imagine bien la scène si t'essaies d'embrasser ton papa Potter toi! PTDR XD)

Ces lèvres pulpeuses, douces, étaient si sensuelles, si... Draco ne savait exprimer ce qu'il ressentait... Il ne savait même pas ce que voulait dire sensuel. Il se sentait tout simplement perdu... Et la langue de Blaise vint se mêler à la danse, glissant sur les lèvres du blond avant de disparaitre pour laisser une nouvelle fois place aux lèvres du beau brun qui capturèrent encore leurs congénères pour un baiser empli de sensations... Puis sa petite langue revint rapidement dans ce petit jeu, se glissant dans sa bouche entre deux baisers, se mêlant sensuellement à sa jumelle, se frottant contre elle puis la contournant pour tourner autour avec lenteur et volupté... Elle suçotait, tournait, caressait dans un rythme enfiévré, ralentissant puis ré accélérant progressivement par moments, donnant des vertiges à Draco tellement ce qu'il ressentait était fort...

Puis Blaise s'arrêta et se recula pour lui sourire.

-Tu as trouvé ça comment?

Draco, encore perdu et sous l'effet de ce récent baiser, mis deux secondes avant de réagir et de le regarder avec de grands yeux innocents.

-C'était euh...

Puis son regard devint accusateur...

-Bizarre! Tu m'as mentis! Ca a que un gout tout mouillé et ça fait chaud partout...

Blaise ne put s'empêcher de sourire de satisfaction intérieurement: il avait totalement réussi sa première démonstration apparemment! Si, avec cet esprit enfantin, Draco avait pu se sentir chauffer... Cela voulait bien dire qu'il était très doué!

-Bah oui, c'est normal! C'est le goût d'amour ça... Ca s'infiltre partout en toi... c'est bien tu es très réceptif! Maintenant il va falloir que tu répondes en faisant la même chose que moi, comme ça tu pourras bien le faire avec ton Potter si tu es bien entrainé! Maintenant il faut que tu me fasses ressentir la même chose que je t'ai fais, il faut que tu me donnes chaud! Bon... En premier je vais encore t'embrasser et tu vas répondre en faisant la même chose que moi avec ta langue, ensuite c'est toi qui seras à ma place! Ok mon chou?

Le chou en question semblait réfléchir aux mots de son ami, se concentrant et essayant d'imaginer à l'avance comment il ferait quand ils recommenceraient, il planifiait la manière dont il s'y prendrait pour bien lui montrer qu'il pouvait être fier de lui! Ses sourcils froncés par la réflexion, il ne releva même pas le surnom que Blaise venait de lui affubler et hocha simplement de la tête en guise de réponse. Ce à quoi son cher professeur se contenta seulement de sourire avant se recommencer ces caresses qui les mèneraient sous peu à un nouveau baiser enfiévré. Un baiser langoureux et sensuel...

Et ses lèvres se rapprochèrent encore de celles du blond pour les capturer avec la même douceur puis passion, sa langue revint caresser la sienne qui cette fois, après une petite hésitation, ne resta pas du tout passive... La langue de Draco suivant le mouvement de celle de son partenaire, glissant, s'enroulant autour d'elle avec lenteur, se laissant suçoter avant de l'imiter... Il copiait avec une facilité déconcertante les gestes que lui apprenait son ami, et rapidement Blaise commença même à sentir son corps se remplir d'une douce chaleur, d'une excitation de plus en plus importante... C'était tout bonnement impressionnant... La vitesse avec laquelle son "élève" apprenait tout ce qu'il lui montrait était vraiment impressionnante et Blaise en venait même à se demander s'il ne serait pas encore meilleur quand il lui laisserait les rennes...

Alors Draco n'était peut être pas totalement redevenu enfant? Peut être avait il gardé quelques traces de son présent?... Le blond avait toujours été très doué sexuellement et tous ceux qui avaient pu avoir la chance de partager ses draps l'avaient désigné comme un dieu ou plutôt démon du sexe... Tous ceux qui avaient pu se retrouver sous lui avaient tout bonnement pris un pied d'enfer et n'oublieraient probablement jamais leur nuit en sa compagnie! Blaise était d'ailleurs tout à fait en accord avec eux. Draco était quelqu'un de vraiment très doué, sadique, sensuel, passionné... Et totalement dominateur! Il avait eu beau essayer d'être au dessus lorsque, sur une envie soudaine ils s'étaient retrouvés à s'embrasser, Draco l'avait définitivement dominé au final après une bonne compétition torride dans une des baignoires de la salle de bain des préfets... Et même si, en parfait mâle dominateur qu'il était, il s'était senti "battu", il ne pouvait tout simplement pas nier qu'il s'était fait divinement, diaboliquement bien baiser!

Draco était quelqu'un de vraiment spécial, il s'était souvent senti en compétition avec lui sexuellement quand ils avaient commencé tous deux à s'y intéresser, mais il avait fini par abandonner l'idée d'être devant lui, préférant garder aux yeux de tous le statut de second meilleur coup de Poudlard quand Draco lui avait montré l'étendue de son talent et de sa "créativité" dans un bon bain de bulles... Cette nuit, comme beaucoup d'autres, il devait bien avouer qu'il ne l'oublierait jamais! Malfoy junior devait avoir un don... D'ailleurs quand il lui racontait ses petites débauches nocturnes des plus torrides, Draco semblait totalement indifférent ou amusé à tout ce qu'il pouvait lui dire (mis à part sur Potter heurm!). Il s'amusait souvent de sa situation quand Blaise n'arrivait pas à attirer quelqu'un dans ses draps, sachant à l'avance que plus la victime de son ami résisterait, plus celui-ci en serait intéressé... En tous les cas, sa cible finirait dans ses bras...

Pour Draco la situation n'était pas bien différente bien qu'il soit plus difficile dans ses choix: tous ceux qui pouvaient l'intéresser terminaient par se laisser avoir et dès que son intérêt pour eux disparaissait il se fichait d'eux comme de son premier elfe de maison! En effet, il avait bien brisé des cœurs... Mais cela n'était biensûr qu'un détail pour lui. Et puis il avait toujours été clair avec tous ceux qu'il avait bien pu prendre enfin... la plupart du temps... Mais franchement, quoi qu'ils aient pu penser, qu'est ce qu'il pouvait s'en ficher! Et puis ils avaient surement eu leur meilleure baise de leur vie alors à quoi bon se plaindre!

Et oui... Draco avait vraiment le diable au corps quand il baisait, sa langue était des plus maline, glissant sur toutes les courbes sensibles de son amant de passage, ses mains des plus agiles connaissaient tous les points faibles pouvant faire crier la personne qui l'accompagnait et quant à ses lèvres... Il était tout simplement un amant parfait. Et Blaise se demandait maintenant s'il n'était pas possible que son corps se rappelle de certaines sensations, certains jeux torrides et autres sensations telles que l'amour ou le désir... C'était possible vu la vitesse à laquelle il assimilait tout ce qu'il lui montrait. Ce n'était même plus comme s'il lui apprenait de nouvelles choses mais plutôt s'il les lui rappelait... D'ailleurs plus les mains de Draco jouaient sur sa nuque, plus sa langue fusionnait avec sa jumelle, ses lèvres jouant, flirtant avec les siennes, plus il se sentait durcir et plus il se sentait convaincu de cette idée...

-C'était bien? n.n

-Mmmh... Parfait... Recommences pour voir?...

(N.DeTetsu: ... XD No comment! Comment ça profiter? Blaise! Au pied!)

Draco sembla satisfait de cette réponse et sourit tout en rapprochant ses lèvres des siennes, lentement, doucement puis... Il recula et continua sa route en le laissant en plan, légèrement -très- frustré.

-M-Mais! Dracoo!!! (N.De.Tetsu: J'avais dis au pied Blaise! u.u XPLDRRRRR Pauvre chou, c'était un vent extraordinaire)

Le blondinet se retourna avec un petit sourire tout en penchant la tête sur le côté d'un air interrogateur puis désolé quand il sembla comprendre pourquoi son professeur linguistique l'appelait. Il se rapprocha alors de lui toujours en lui souriant gentiment.

-Pardon mais je suis fatigué... Et puis en plus euh... ben j'aurais plus de force dans ma langue pour faire pareil à mon papa si je continue avec toi... et euh t'avais dit que c'était parfait alors c'est bon...

Blaise failli tomber à la renverse quand il entendit les mots du jeune homme qui lui faisait face. Saleté de Draco! Même avec le cerveau d'un gamin il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être sadique! Et cette fois lui paraissait encore pire que d'habitude car le jeune homme ne semblait même pas le réaliser! Et puis que lui était il bien passé par la tête, lui, pour qu'il lui dise que c'était parfait?! Bon certes ça l'était mais tout de même! Il aurait voulu continuer encore un petit peu... Enfin… Comment ça continuer un petit peu?! Il ne tournait pas rond décidément! Quel pervers il faisait! Si Ron l'apprenait... Plus de gâteries pendant un moment et oh merlin qu'il en souffrirait!

-Hum... D'accord... Quand tu verras Potter, fais pareil qu'avec moi, c'était vraiment magnifique... Il va adorer!

Bien! Magnifique! Il arrivait à contrôler ses pulsions sexuelles! Bravo Blaise! Bon... il devrait se priver d'un jeu de langue assez sympathique mais quand il imaginait la tête que ferait Potter quand il se ferait embrasser par Draco il se sentait beaucoup mieux! Voir même impatient d'arriver au dortoir des lionceaux! D'ailleurs il n'était pas le seul de ravi! Draco, à ses côtés, sa main marchait d'un pas droit tout en souriant joyeusement d'anticipation... Blaise sourit et pris sa main dans la sienne, ils n'étaient plus très loin. Le blond l'avait aussi remarqué et sentait son cœur battre plus fort en penser à son adoré papa Potter et au baiser qu'il allait lui faire... Il allait tellement être fier de lui et heureux de son initiative, il en était sûr! Et Blaise avait été bien gentil aussi! Même s'il avait senti qu'il avait assez profité du goût d'amour de sa langue...

-On y est mon tout beau!!

Blaise souriait diaboliquement intérieurement... Ils étaient arrivés... Il porta son attention sur le blond d'un air innocent et lui fit un clin d'œil, comme pour l'encourager. Ce à quoi Draco ne répondit pas, étant beaucoup trop absorbé par le tableau qui se trouvait devant lui... Il ne l'avait pourtant pas remarquée quand il était venu avec la dame bizarre un peu plus tôt, cette grosse dame. Il observait le personnage avec une expression mêlant le dégoût et l'intérêt. Quel grotesque personnage tout de même... Une vieille sorcière tout simplement laide qui semblait se prendre pour un être magnifique... Le regard de Draco était totalement fixé sur elle qu'il examinait avec un intérêt non feint.

-Le mot de passe?...

Quelle voix... Draco en avait presque sursauté! Une voix aigue contrastant furieusement avec cet air hautain qu'elle affichait tout en ne le lâchant pas non plus des yeux. Un air qui dérangeait assez notre blondinet, celui-ci se sentant en situation d'infériorité; D'ailleurs pourquoi cela le dérangeait il autant? Il ne le savait pas lui même mais le fait était qu'il sentait comme un feu dans ses entrailles, un feu mêlant la rage avec un sentiment de... culpabilité? Mais culpabilité de quoi? Peut être de ne pas se montrer à la hauteur? Comment cette vieille moche femme pouvait elle oser le regarder de cette manière pour un simple mot de passe? Ce mot était il si important pour qu'elle veuille le garder aussi précieusement? Draco se le demandait vraiment, il voulait vraiment le savoir, il...

-Malfoy!

-Papa Potter!!!

Il se le demandait vraiment avec intérêt mais voir son adoré papa Potter dépassait toutes les questions qu'il pouvait se poser, tout simplement.

-Dr-Malfoy! Espèce de... T'es allé voir Dumbledore?!

Par contre, la réaction de son "père adoptif" était toute autre que la sienne. D'ailleurs Draco le sentait malheureusement mais n'allez pas croire qu'il se morfonde intérieurement, ah non, il se maudissait d'avoir oublié de parler à la vieille dame à la barbe! Méchant papa Potter, il aurait dû se venger au lieu de penser à lui! De toute façon, il n'était pas idiot, il voyait bien qu'il ne... Les mots étaient durs, douloureux et même s'il essayait par tous les moyens de se convaincre du contraire, il commençait vraiment à croire que son Papa Potter ne... l'aimait pas! Mais peut être que s'il... S'il lui faisait la même chose que Blaise faisait avec son ami il serrait content?... Draco en était certain! D'ailleurs son ami ne lui avait-il pas dit que son papa en serait ravi?

Alors que se passerait-il s'il lui donnait sa langue? Le prendrait il dans ses bras en retour? Le féliciterait-il de son initiative? Ou encore mieux! Pousserait-il de petits cris de satisfaction entre ses bras, comme le lui avait dit Blaise? En tous les cas, il en était certain, il ne pourrait avoir qu'une très bonne réaction s'il glissait lentement, tendrement sa langue entre ses lèvres... Après tout, si ce genre de pratiques avait un goût d'amour, elle ne devrait pas lui faire de mal, il en était persuadé.

-Je... Non papa... Tu... Tu es fâché?...

-Nan c'est bon, t'es pas allé le voir donc ça va.

Il voulait le faire mais comment devait il faire déjà après avoir mêlé sa langue à la sienne? Bouger, attendre, glisser, suçoter, tourner?... C'était ce qu'avait fait Blaise, il n'avait qu'à faire pareil, son papa en serait ravi! Il se concentrerait bien pour lui donner les mêmes sensations qu'il avait ressenties en mieux et même si, lui, avait trouvé étrange la présence de cette invitée dans sa bouche, sentant des frissons glisser à travers tout son corps, il suivrait les conseils de son ami et rendrait surement son papa Potter heureux et fier de lui... D'ailleurs le sourire, bien que forcé que venait d'afficher le jeune homme brun en face lui, semblait

Il se posait multiples questions sur la façon dont il allait s'y prendre et une fois décidé c'est avec concentration qu'il se rapprocha de son visage, ses bras s'enroulant autour du jeune homme puis ses lèvres fines et douces vinrent se poser sur celles plus rouges du survivant. Et Draco captura ses lèvres entre les siennes avant de les frotter à peine puis de les lécher doucement. Ses lèvres timides dans leurs caresses maladroites et agiles par moments gardaient les siennes entre elles, les saisissant puis les relâchant tout doucement. Draco poussa un soupir et avant qu'il ne puisse le ré embrasser pour lui donner de nouveau ces mêmes sensations des plus envoutantes, il se retrouva à l'autre bout de la pièce face à un Potter furieux, essoufflé, les joues aussi rougies que l'étaient ses lèvres par son récent baiser. Celui-ci le regardait rageusement: Comment avait il pu oser... Comment avait il pu oser l'embrasser?!

Déjà que la dernière fois qu'il l'avait fait devant toute la grande salle... Et encore! Il n'y était pas allé avec autant de fougue, de passion, de fièvre, de... Langue! C'était quoi qu'il venait de lui faire là?! Harry sentait que ses nerfs ne tiendraient pas longtemps, il allait le tuer! Frémissant de rage, il s'approcha de lui d'un pas furieux avant de l'attraper par sa robe de quiddich qu'il n'avait toujours pas eu le temps de changer. Le blond leva des yeux apeurés vers lui, se couvrant la tête de ses bras, attendant une nouvelle punition qu'il ne pensait tout bonnement pas mériter, retenant avec difficulté ses larmes de couler tellement sa déception était grande. Plus grande même que ce coup de poing qu'il venait de recevoir en plein estomac. Et Harry qui le regardait toujours avec ces mêmes éclairs dans le regard... Semblant vouloir l'assassiner...

Le brun leva alors le poing pour lui assener un nouveau coup qui, il le sentait bien, serait magistral. Mais à peine eut il dirigé sa main vers lui qu'elle fut bien fermement retenue par une autre qui la rejeta en arrière d'un geste sec.

-Har-Potter... J'avais de l'estime pour toi, je peux même dire que je t'appréciais beaucoup, et je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'un jour tu tomberais aussi bas. Draco est un gamin dans sa tête, tu savais et tu allais refrapper un gamin espèce de con! Tu m'as vraiment déçu.

Harry ne répondit rien au Serpentard qui semblait aussi furieux qu'il était encore une seconde plus tôt, le choc des mots de son ami-il pensait pouvoir à peu près le penser- l'ayant vraiment refroidi. Il devait bien avouer qu'il avait honte de s'être aussi facilement emporté mais tout de même cet imbécile blond l'avait bien cherché! Et c'était à cause de lui que cette journée lui semblait être la plus longue et interminable en soucis de sa vie. Et c'était aussi à couse de lui que Blaise, le seul Serpentard avec qui il avait pu discuter puis s'entendre plutôt bien, le regardait avec dégoût et déception. Il le savait, ce satané Malfoy était la cause de tous ses malheurs! Mais il ne savait pas que ce qui venait de se produire était totalement la faute de celui qui le sermonnait sur son comportement, celui qui avait donné la mauvaise idée au blond -car elle s'était bien démontrée comme la plus stupide plaisanterie qu'il n'ait pu jamais faire- d'embrasser Potter.

Certes, la situation avait été des plus amusantes une seconde plus tôt, Blaise avait même failli éclater de rire quand il avait vu les joues rougies et le regard troublé du brun mais la scène avait très vite tourné au désastre et Merlin seul savait combien en cet instant il pouvait se sentir coupable... Dire que son meilleur ami avait pu être bien amoché à cause de ses blague débiles lui donnait envie de se gifler lui même car même si la réaction de Potter avait été excessive elle était à prévoir. Et en tant que parfait Serpentard qui calculait toujours parfaitement ses coups, il aurait bien dû la prévoir! Soupirant face à sa propre stupidité qu'il trouvait bien comparable à celle de Potter, il relâcha sa main et alla prendre le jeune homme blond toujours à terre dans ses bras avant de lui essuyer ses larmes du pouce. Ses larmes qui avaient fini par couler sur ses joues une fois le choc passé. Par contre, sa voix semblait totalement bloquée dans sa gorge comme si elle ne voulait pas du tout se faire entendre. D'ailleurs, c'était totalement logique en prenant compte de son éducation des plus strictes sur la manière dont un Malfoy devait se tenir en public. Cependant, la maîtrise presque parfaite de ses sentiments était des plus impressionnante chez l'esprit d'enfant aussi jeune qui l'habitait...

-C'est bon calmes toi... tout va bien, il recommencera pas. Ne pleures pas Dray...

Blaise continua de lui caresser les cheveux d'un geste qu'il voulait apaisant. Draco, lui, se laissa aller entre ses bras, ne pensant même pas au fait que celui qui l'avait poussé à faire l'acte qui venait d'énerver son paternel de cœur le consolait en cet instant. Il n'y pensait pas du tout, il était beaucoup trop déstabilisé par la réaction de son Papa Potter et ce fut d'une voix brisée, cassée tout aussi fortement que l'était son cœur qu'il répondit à son ami tout en plongeant son regard dans celui du survivant.

-J... Je pleure pas! Et puis de toute façon je... Je m'en fiche! Je le déteste!

Ses yeux étaient glacials et même si une lueur de douleur y transparaissait, il ne relâcha pas celui de son ancienne Némésis. Némésis qui lui lança un regard tout aussi froid que le sien avant de tourner les talons en lui répliquant d'une voix cinglante où sa rancune transparaissait très fortement.

-Tu sais quoi? J'en ai vraiment rien à foutre Malfoy, moi aussi je te déteste.

**oOo/HPDM\oOo Dans les coulisses (Héhé XDD)**

Draco: Ah enfin quelque chose de vrai, je te hais Potter!!  
Harry: Qu'est ce que j'en ai rien à foutre la blonde!  
Tetsu: u.u ... On est sortis de la fic là, c'est censé être plus marrant que ça!  
Draco: qui est ce que tu appelles la blonde sale lionceau mal-baisé! Et puis comment ça "marrant?!! Je ne trouve rien de "marrant" à cette situation espèce de folle!! Je passe pour un débile, retardé mental!  
Harry: Peut être parce que c'est ce que tu es débile et retardé mental!!  
Draco: KOUWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA?!!! Comment ÔoÔoooses tu m'insulter?!! Stupide hippogriffe frustré sexuellement par son sombral des champs!!  
Harry: MOI FRUSTRE SEX- MAIS T'ES DINGUE?!!!!! C'EST TOI LE FRUSTRE ICI!!! JTE RAPPELLE QUE C'EST TOI QUI M'A EMBALE!!! ET C'EST QUI QUI A JOUE AVEC BLAISE HEIN??!!!!  
Blaise: ... ne me mêles pas à ça Potter... N'empêches que c'était vraiment pas mal... fufufu  
Draco: COMMENT CA PAS MAL?!!! C'ETAIT PARFAIT TU M'ENTENDS!!! TSSSSEUUUH!!!!!!! ET PUIS D'ABORD POTTER J'AI ETE FORCE DE LE FAIRE PAR CETTE FOLLE!!!!  
Ron: BLAIIIIIIIIIIISE!!!! QU'EST CE QUE LA FOUINE VIENT DE DIRE?!!!!!  
Blaise: heiiin?... Euh... Rien de spécial... haha... hum... (Essaie de fuir en douce)  
Ron: BLAISE ZABINI!! AU PIED!!! COMMENT AS TU OSE ME FAIRE CA?!!!  
Blaise: (sent venir la faille, sourire pervers et amusé) Au pied? huhuhu l'idée me plait bien... Tu peux même sortir le fouet, j'aime la domination!! mmh... Mon petit Ronnie-chou... Serais tu jaloux?... oh ne t'inquiètes pas ce n'était qu'un baiser pour lui montrer comment faire... Toi, je peux faire beaucoup plus...  
Ron: (rouge pivoine, réalise l'ampleur de ses mots) que... que... ESPECE DE PERVERS!! NE ME TOUUUCHE PAS!!! J'AI ENCORE MAL AUX FESSES DEPUIS LA DERNIERE FOIS ESPECE DE... DE... D'ANIMAL!!!!! (Commence à courir comme un fou avec l'espoir d'échapper à son petit ami)  
Harry: (toujours en pleine dispute... u.u) ...PECE D'IDIOT!!!! COMMENT CA C'EST MOI LE DINGUE???!!! JE TE RAPPELLE QUE C'EST PAS MOI QUI TE PRENDS POUR MON PERE!!!  
Draco: ET ALORS HEIN???!!! TU DEVRAIS ETRE HEUREUX QUE JE NE DAIGNE QUE POSER UN REGARD SUR TOI!!! ET PUIS JE TE RAPPELLE, LE BALAFRE, QUE JE NE CONTROLE PAS MES GESTES, C'EST CETTE IDIOTE QUI LE FAIT!!!  
L'idiote en question: ... u.u ... -.-""""""""""""" ... Tsssseuuuuh! M'en fou, insultez moi, c'est pas moi qui vais en baver par la suite...  
Draco/Harry: QUOIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII?!!!!  
Blaise: Moi ca m'arrange… Continue comme ça!! (Sourire ravi)  
Ron: Que... que... Qu'est ce que... Mais moi je ne t'ai jamais insultée n'est ce pas? hum?... Tu vas pas être trop méchante avec moi hein???  
Tetsu: (en mode sadique XD) Moiii?... Meuuh nan... Juste avec blondinet et petite tête aux yeux verts! Bon finalement peut être un peu Ron... je suis désolée c'est teeeeellement tentant... (Air faussement désolé)  
Ron: Oh... Oooh mon dieu je vais mourir! (s'évanoui)  
Blaise: (Grand sourire sadique, se lèche les lèvres) Je sens que les prochains chapitres seront jouissifs...  
Draco/Harry: Pas pour nous... T-T (se retiennent de se... enfin hum... ME sauter dessus... mais pas comme je l'aurais voulu, malheureusement... XD)  
Tetsu: En effet Blaise les prochains chapitres seront disons hum... intéressants et assez spéciaux héhéhé (rire sadique et purement diabolique)

_Ps: Les Réponses aux RAR anonymes seront maintenant faites sur mon blog regarder profil n.n_


	5. Rancune, disputes et Gryffondor débauché

**Titre :** Papa Potter

**Auteur :** Tetsushi

**Genre :** YAOIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!! #n.n#

**Couple :** MalfoyXPotter

**Disclaimer :** Persos de J.K. ROWLING Sauf quelques uns inventés par... MOI!!! MWAHAHAHAHAHAH et oui je suis le maaiiiiiitre XDD

**Avertissements:** _Cette fic est totalement, carrément, magnifiquement, explicitement, purement, à 100 YAOI °v° (Harry:c'est quoi?? Malfoy: Pourquoi est ce que tu t'y intéresses Potter? §Sourire en coin§ Tu a changé de coté maintenant?...) Il continent aussi des scènes de Lemon (Ron: C'est quoi?? Hermione: §rouge§ Voyons Ron c'est euh... c'est du... tu vois... du s... sexe) Donc homophobes s'abstenir... Enfin moi je vous ai prévenus, après c'est à vous de voir si vous êtes curieux... 8P (Harry: Homophobes? Y'aura deux hommes ensemble?! Malfoy: Potter tu as fini par dire tes sentiments à Weasley? Harry: Mais je vais le?!!£!!!! Mwa: Du calme et puis c'est pas Ron qui sera avec Harry mon cher Draco... Malfoy: Comment oses-tu m'appeler par mon prénom sale sang-de-bourbe? Et puis d'abord... C'est qui le couple alors hein? Mwa:Et ben ça...§se casse en douce§ ...) Ah oui... j'allais oublier... Il contient aussi de l'inceste! XD (Ron: Qu-qu-quoiiiiiiii??? Mais le seul à avoir des frères et soeurs c'est moi ici!!!! OO Je veux Hermione moi pas... pas... pas Ginny!!! Tetsu: Qui te dit que ça sera une fille hu? Héhé et qui te dit que c'est toi hu?? Pfff Ronnie chou...)_

**Commentaires magnifiquement idiots de l'auteur:** Euuuh... Bonjour? XD Non non non ne commencez pas à crier! J'ai une très bonne raison pour ma looongue absence... Je... Euuh... Je... Bon d'accord je suis impardonnable! Fouettez moi!! Lool plus sérieusement je suis assez contente de l'avoir enfin terminé... Et très franchement je pense que je n'y serais jamais arrivé si je n'avais pas autant reçu d'encouragements de votre part! Vos mails comme vos reviews m'ont assez boosté et je me suis dit qu'il fallait ABSOLUMENT Terminer ce chapitre puis même cette fiction (même si nous sommes encore loiiin de la fin! Lool)  
Voilà... Que dire d'autre sinon que pour me faire pardonner? Peut être que j'ai déjà commencé le chapitre5:p Ou encore que.. Et bien que le début de ce même chapitre sera envoyé en avance à celui qui aura posté la centième review de cette fiction! Et oui... Nous n'en sommes pas loin alors à vos souris... Prêt(e)s? Partez!! Reviewez mon ego! Demande en mariage ou compliments destinés à faire gonfler mes chevilles tout est accepté! Même les critiques si celles-ci sont constructives:) voilà voilà... Je crois que c'est tout alors maintenant bonne lecture (juste après les RARs)

**Note:** Harry et Draco sont en cinquième année et les jumeaux Weasley sont toujours à Poudlard ;) Voldemort n'est pas mort u.u Et quant à Sirius... Et bien il est en fuite, pas innocenté pour deux sous -.-''

**Note2:** Il y aura présence de Mpreg je pense... XD bah quoi? Moi tordue? Meuuuh naan!

**oOo/HPDM\oOo**  
RARs Anonymes (Veuillez m'excuser si j'ai oublié de vous répondre.)

Ines (nooc1k): Ptdrr t'es pas la seule à vouloir te proposer à mon avis... Alala... Pas doué Ryry! Il a loupé une super occasion de se pervertir! Mdr kissoux

Zelda-sama: Cruelle? XD Euuuh... Sorry! Mais il le faut bien... Draco a du mal à s'intégrer au début... Ça va s'arranger avec le temps ne t'inquiètes pas! De toute façon tu verras... Ça commence dès ce chapitre:) Et oui... Harry aurait bien mérité quelques coups de fouets aussi à mon avis:pp

angelik: T'inquiètes pas elle est là la suite:pp Kissoux

Fifi: Ma couquinoutte à moi! XD Mdr oui c'est pas faux! Il faut réviser pour bien garder la leçon! M'enfin... On va éviter à l'avenir je pense... parce que si Ron l'apprend... Aieaieaie!! mdr Merci pour ta review:)

Endoline: Et bien voilà la suite! Elle a pris du temps mais elle a fini par arriver! Lool Merci beaucoup pour ton soutien miss! Et ah oui... Il y aura une vidéo surprise pour Noël! Kissoux n.n

Lovedrago: Tout à fait d'accord avec toi! C'est vrai que les cours peuvent intéressant quand ils sont donnés par notre adoré Blaise... Mdr Et oui... Il vaut mieux que Ron ne soit pas au courant de cette histoire sinon... ça va chauffer! Contente que ma fiction te plaise! Kissoux

Voilà voilà! Maintenant place au chapitre! n.n  
**oOo/HPDM\oOo**

**Chapitre4:** Rancune, disputes et Gryffondor débauché!

Draco resta un instant perdu dans les bras de son meilleur mais aucun sentiment autre que sa rage envers le survivant ne transparaissait dans son regard. Je te déteste... Merlin que ces mots faisaient mal... Et Merlin combien Draco semblait en être totalement indifférent alors intérieurement, il devait avoir le coeur en miettes, songeait Blaise en se maudissant d'avoir poussé le blond à s'attirer les foudres de la personnes qu'il considérait en ce moment comme celle qui lui était la plus précieuse au monde... Il n'aurait sûrement pas dû agir de cette manière, il avait été égoïste. Avec d'autres personnes il s'en serait foutu royalement mais là.. Là il avait causé du tort à quelqu'un qui comptait beaucoup pour lui. Il avait été un traître, oui, il avait trahi son meilleur ami et s'était joué de lui, il avait voulu rire de Potter en utilisant son frère de coeur... Potter qu'il appréciait d'ailleurs, qu'il aimait bien taquiner, qu'il adorait embêter mais là... Il avait été trop loin. Et même en étant un S  
Serpentard, trop c'était trop.

-Je vais aller dodo... Je suis fatigué...

-Hum... ok... bonne nuit choupinet...

-Je suis pas un choupi- commença Draco d'une voix boudeuse mais il fut coupé par une voix amusée.

-oui je sais... monsieur le prince Malfoy!

Blaise se força à lui sourire, puis lui caressa la tête avant de lui embrasser le front.

-Bonne nuit, Draco. Fais de beaux rêves. Et ne te prend pas trop la tête... Tout va s'arranger.

Le blond baissa la tête avant de lui faire un petit sourire. Merlin ce que Potter pouvait être stupide! Un sourire pareil c'était tout simplement du masochisme de le refuser... Souriant intérieurement face à cette pensée il se leva et aida son ami à en faire de même.

-Je te raccompagne en haut?

-Nan ça va... Je sais où c'est, je peux me débrouiller tout seul, je suis grand! Mais si tu veux comême venir... pour voir ton amoureux et mettre ta euh... langue dans sa bouche bah... viens... J'espère qu'il sera pas aussi méchant avec toi que... enfin je veux dire ben... si tu veux venir avec moi pour le voir tu peux.

Draco lui sourit tristement, ses yeux s'embuant lentement. Blaise ne put s'empêcher de se sentir attendri et d'autant plus coupable face au jeune homme. D'un geste rapide, il l'attrapa par la tête pour commencer à lui ébouriffer les cheveux en riant. Ce à quoi le blond réagit vivement, comme piqué par la foudre et commença à se débattre furieusement en lui ordonnant -car c'était bien le mot vu le ton menaçant qu'il employait- de le relâcher "tout de suite s'il ne voulait pas qu'il le chatouille". Ce petit échange entre eux sembla revigorer le blond qui se jeta sur lui pour le chatouiller à peine lorsqu'il l'eut relâché! Son meilleur ami -bien que mort de rire- fut satisfait de ce revirement de situation: Il devait le remettre de bonne humeur! Après tout c'était de sa faute s'il était aussi triste intérieurement... Potter allait très vite comprendre combien Draco était quelqu'un d'exceptionnel et il se mordrait bien les doigts d'avoir été aussi dur avec lui!

-J... HAHAHA!!! Dracooooo!!! La... Lâches moi!!!!!

Un sourire sadique étira les lèvres du blond qui se trouvait à cheval sur son ami, le chatouillant avec une habilité déconcertante! Il finit par s'arrêter et se releva avant de lui tendre la main pour l'aider à se relever.

-Bon bah... je vais aller dormir... Je suis fatigué... tu viens avec moi?...

Le blond le regardait en souriant toujours mais beaucoup plus innocemment .

-Nan finalement je vais rester ici, choupinet. Oh pardon! Je voulais dire môsieur prince Malfoy!

Draco sourit joyeusement, semblant satisfait par le titre que venait de lui donner Blaise, hocha la tête puis s'en alla d'un pas lent et bien droit vers le dortoir où il était censé dormir, laissant son ami dans la salle commune des rouge et or, seul. Blaise s'avança alors vers un fauteuil puis s'y affala lassement. Ses pensées se dirigèrent vers le blond puis il sourit quand il réalisa que leur complicité n'avait pas changé, même si Draco avait rajeuni mentalement et perdu la mémoire... Puis, il ne put empêcher ses pensées de dévier pour s'assombrir quand il repensa à la scène qui s'était déroulée un peu plus tôt. Il n'avait vraiment pas été fin et sa conscience sadique semblait trouver amusant de le lui rappeler sans cesse... Soupirant et pestant intérieurement contre lui-même et son manque de réflexion vraiment loin d'être bon pour un calculateur comme lui, il décida de faire en sorte que son meilleur ait retrouve le sourire, enfantin ou pas.

Il songeait d'ailleurs à la manière dont il pourrait s'y prendre quand deux mains des plus douces se posèrent sur ses yeux.

-C'est qui?

Deux mains qu'il reconnut aussitôt et qui lui soutirèrent un sourire amusé. Une idée vint alors chatouiller son esprit. Et s'il taquinait la personne qui voulait jouer aux devinettes avec lui hum?

-Lavande?... J'ai toujours su que tu avais de mains douces... Ca doit être toi...

Les mains s'enlevèrent aussitôt de sur ses yeux, comme électrifiées avant qu'un rouquin des plus jaloux et en colère ne vienne se poser devant lui, les joues rougies.

-Quoi?! Comment ça elle a les mains douces?!!

-Oooh... Rooon! Quelle boooonne surprise!

Un grand sourire étira les lèvres de Blaise qui ne pû tout bonnement pas empêcher l'amusement transparaître dans sa voix quand il vit le regard rageur que lui lançait son petit rouquin adoré! Il était jaloux! Qu'est ce que ça pouvait être chouuuuu!! Tellement chou qu'il lui donnait une envie folle de le dévorer de baisers! Oh oui, une envie flle de prendre son visage puis ses lèvres pour ne plus les relâcher avant un bon moment... Souriant un peu plus à cette idée, il rapprocha sa main vers son visage, voulant l'embrasser mais il se fit sèchement rejeter.

-Ne me touche pas sale pervers! Vas jouer avec ta Lavande!!

Et le sourire de Blaise s'élargit à ces quelques mots... Oh non, le mot "jalousie" était bien faible face à ce que son petit ami ressentait en cet instant et il en était tout bonnement ravi! Son petit Ronnie chou dont il avait eu tant de mal à capturer le coeur -sans parler de son corps- était complètement rongé par la jalousie et voir ses joues rougies -s'accordant parfaitement à ses cheveux- ne lui donnaient que plus envie de le taquiner! Cependant il hésita tout de même un instant vu qu'il savait bien ce qu'il en tirerait s'il se fâchait réellement et ce n'était pas mais alors pas bon du tout pour leurs jeux nocturnes si celui-ci s'entêtait à bouder... M'enfin, même s'il savait pertinemment qu'il réussirait à le faire changer d'avis, il savait bien par expérience qu'il pourrait y passer un bon moment s'il en arrivait vraiment à faire la tête... C'était qu'il pouvait être d'un têtu son petit poil de carotte!!

Mais enfin, là, il pouvait bien l'embêter un peu, son petit roux n'allait tout de même pas être contrarié pour quelques petites taquineries, hum? Bon ce n'était pas si sûr, mais tout dépendait des taquineries aussi. Souriant toujours avec autant d'amusement à cette pensée, il décida de cesser ce petit jeu pour glisser dans une autre sorte, beaucoup plus intéressante...

-Lavande? C'est qui? Je suis gay chéri.. Et quand je te vois aussi jaloux tu sais quoi?... Ça m'excites... mmh... Mais alors à un point... Ca me fais bander dur...

Ses lèvres glissèrent sur son oreilles qu'il mordilla tout en continuant de lui murmurer des paroles des plus... diablement excitantes... Et, pour sceller ces quelques mots aussi charmeurs, sensuels, pervers qu'ils étaient sincères, Blaise s'empara des lèvres de son amant dans un long baiser langoureux... Baiser langoureux qui sembla assommer son amant par sa passion, celui ci ne répondant plus que par quelques bribes de phrases devenues incompréhensibles... Souriant intérieurement en voyant l'effet qu'il pouvait faire au Gryffondor, il glissa ses mains sur ses hanches pour les caresser lascivement, le faisant longuement frissonner, passant ses doigts sur ses fesses, ses cuisses... Ron avait les joues rosies, son souffle se faisait déjà saccadé alors qu'il se laissait embrasser, un doux feu semblant s'être allumé dans son bas ventre, son esprit s'étant totalement embrumé par les caresses des plus malignes de son amant...

-Je... mmh... Suis pas... ah! J-Jaloux et je... foutu gnome... de... enfin... mmmh... foutu pervers de sexy Blaisie de m'amour... je... aah... nnh... a-arrêtes ce truc sur mon oreille je vais devenir f-fou...

Et Blaise continua de plus belle face à cette révélation... Collant le corps de son homme plus près contre lui jusqu'à le faire glisser sur lui, le faisant s'asseoir à califourchon sur ses genoux, il continua de l'embrasser avec sensualité, ses lèvres glissant de ses lèvres à son oreille puis sur son cou où il ne manqua pas de laisser quelques jolies marques souvenir... Ses doigts continuèrent de le faire frissonner, glissant lentement sous sa chemise pour aller titiller ses tétons qui pointaient avec tout autant de fierté que le faisaient leurs deux entrejambes... D'ailleurs, la jolie bosse qui se dessinait sous le pantalon de son rouquin l'excitait encore plus qu'il ne l'était déjà... Mais il n'eut à peine le temps de glisser sa main sur cette jolie petit forme que son cher et tendre l'arrêtait, essoufflé.

-N... N'y compte même pas... Tu m'as toujours pas expliqué pourquoi tu m'as pris pour cette stupide fille! Et puis qui me dit que t'es pas bi hein! je... aaah arrêetes Blaise... je... O-On est dans la salle com...mune, quelqu'un pourrait nous v-voir... et puis en plus je... Je suis fa-fâché je te d-mmmh dis!

-Ah oui?... Le risque a quelque chose de super excitant je trouve... Je me fous qu'on puisse nous surprendre et nous observer... je sens que j'en serais même encore plus dur de voir tous ces petits lionceaux excités par nos ébats mon chou... mmh... my honey... Tu ne veux pas que je m'occupe de tes petites fesses?... Parce que moi... la seule chose à laquelle je pense en cet instant, c'est au moment où je m'enfoncerais en toi et que tu commenceras à crier... crier tellement fort que même le vieux fou pourra nous entendre... ah... tu es... de plus en plus... dur... mmh... Avoue que ça te fais aussi bander... Je sais que tu l'attends avec impatience bébé... mmmh... Oses le dire que tu es toujours fâché... Je ne te croirais pas... aah...

Mais il en fallait beaucoup plus pour stopper un Blaise-excité-à-en-avoir-mal-tellement-il-était-dur! Et l'amant de ce dernier, l'ayant bien inconsciemment chauffé en jouant les petits jaloux effarouchés, se retrouvait sa future victime... D'ailleurs celui-ci, comme à chaque fois où il se laissait aller entre les mains du Serpentard, semblait avoir presque tout oublié... Jusqu'à son propre nom! Et cette situation amusait son amant qui ne le voulait tout simplement pas le relâcher... Il n'était tout de même pas venu pour rien! Il avait bien envie de goûter à sa banane ce soir! Oh oui il avait vraiment envie de fruits tropicaux! D'ailleurs ses mains avaient déjà glissé sous ses vêtements et caressaient son fruit défendu avec lenteur et habilité...

-Je... J'en sais rien ... Je... Je... ah... me poses pas de questions je... je suis perdu mmh... et puis... saleté de goule mauvaise baiseuse... de... aaah... nnnh... sale pondeur de... de bouses de... dragons... je... aah... je m'en contrefous! Que tu me prennes ou pas je... m'en fous! Tu n'as pas d'emprise sur moi je... peux me aah... débrouiller seul pour tout! et aaammmhoui... (N. De Tetsu: Aucuuune emprise en effet... ptdrr réfléchis avant de parler Ron, parce que tes paroles t'en payes souvent les conséquences...)

-Ah oui?... mmmh... Moi, mauvais baiseur?... Oh vraiment?... Et bien dans ce cas je t'assure que je vais te faire voir des étoiles... Je vais pleinement te combler... Tu verras à quel point Blaise Zabini peut être bon... D'ailleurs je vais bien bien te "Blaiser" pour te le montrer... mmmh... Arrêtes de me mentir... Je sais que tu l'attends... Et puis je sais très bien que tu n'es sous l'emprise de pers... ammh personne... Tu es quelqu'un de libre bébé... Et... Tu peux très bien te débrouiller s-seul tu as raison...Tu veux toujours que je m'arrête?

Accompagnant ses gestes à la paroles, Blaise arrêta de caresser son membre plus que dur sans pour autant relâcher son cou, le suçotant, léchant avec sensualité... Ce à quoi Ron failli crier de frustration et posa une main tremblante sur la main de son amant, voulant comme la glisser sur son membre... S'arrêter?! Ah non... Il ne voulait pas que cet espèce de sadique s'arrête maintenant! Quel idiot! Il lui faisait toujours le même genre de sales coups! La prochaine fois il réfléchirait à deux fois avant de lui dire qu'il pouvait se débrouiller seul dans un moment pareil... Bien sûr qu'en cet instant il avait besoin d'aide... Il avait besoin de ses doigts, de sa main de... lui tout entier.

Cependant, trop fier pour lui demander clairement ce qu'il voulait, il tenta encore pitoyablement de faire bouger sa main, sans grand succès puis fini par glisser ses lèvres dans son coups qu'il mordilla faiblement avant de rejeter sa tête en arrière d'un geste lent, son souffle toujours aussi saccadé par les baisers que son amant continuait de déposer en myriades sur son cou...

-Espèce d'imbécile! c-continues!! t-tu m'énerves! Je... ah... vas y! mmh... Blaise... S'il te plaît je... B-Blaise moi!!

Et Blaise eut un petit sourire sournois, esquissant un geste de la main qui fit crier son rouquin de surprise. Geste qui ne fut bien sûr pas suivi d'autres, frustrant de plus en plus le Gryffondor entre ses bras...

-Tu veux que je continues hm...?Alors comme ça tu n'es pas si indépendant?...

Ron se sentit rougir encore plus face aux paroles de son amant... Il se sentait tiré entre son envie, son besoin de lui et sa fichue fierté... Fierté qui... Dans un moment pareil fut très vite envoyée à l'autre bout de la planète par le rouquin, celui-ci se sentant de plus en plus fiévreux d'un douloureux désir mêlé à une frustration de plus en plus intense...

-Non c'est bon! Je...

-Tu as besoin de moi?...

-Ou-oui... je... Blaise salaud! Tu m'énerves... je aaah... Aide.. Putain tu m'énerves! Aides moi!

-Avec plaisir bébé... Mais tu dois bien te douter que je veux entendre quelque chose... Tu dois en avoir l'habitude maintenant... Allez... Dis moi le petit mot de passe mon chéri... Ça ne devrait pas être si difficile vu que tu l'as déjà dit des centaines de fois... Come on my naughty boy...

-J...Je... Tu es vraiment un con... Je l'ai jamais dis des centaines de fois d'ab-ord... et... Je... Je piges toujours pas comment j'ai pu... aaah tomber am-amoureux de toi... mmmh... Putain t'es un vrai salaud! Le plus grand casses couilles du monde et je..

-Tss tss tss! Surveille ton langage bébé... Je serais obligé de te punir sinon... Comme la dernière fois...

-Qu... Quoi?!! Comme la dernière f... Espèce d'animal!! Je! Ah non pas comme la derniè... Ah!! Pas comme la dernière fois... Je... D'accord je... ah... J'abandonne... Mon... sexy Blaisie de m'...mmmh... m'amour... c'... C'est bon là? Es-est ce que c'est bon l- AAAAAAAAH OUIIIII!!!

Apparemment la menace avait bien fait son effet... Le simple petit souvenir de leur dernière "nuit punitive" lui avait très vite changer d'avis et le surnommé "Blaisie de m'amour" sourit largement, oubliant cette ancienne nuit pour le moment, juste le temps d'en créer une nouvelle... Une nouvelle qui serait encore et toujours meilleure que la dernière... Satisfait du surnom donné par son petit ami, surnom qui semblait belle et bien être le "mot de passe" attendu, ses doigts continuèrent vivement leurs douces caresses sur sa verge gonflée, glissant sur toute sa longueur dans une lenteur calculée avant de ralentir puis de reprendre un délicieux rythme rapide, son pouce tournant par moments sur le haut de son gland rougi où perlaient déjà quelques gouttes d'un doux nectar blanchâtre... La perversité dans son sourire s'accentua alors qu'il lui volait un nouveau baiser, se préparant à passer aux choses sérieuses, juste après avoir laissé échapper quelques mots dans un souffle...

-Bon garçon...

(N. De Tetsu:comment ça frustrant? Hum? Moi sadique? mdr bon quelques petites paillettes citronnées ça ne fait pas de mal hein! Et puis vu la lenteur d'esprit qu'ont Draco et Harry je n'imagine même pas pour quand il sera, leur lemon... -.-""" M'enfin, en attendant, Ronnie-chou et son Sexy Blaisie de m'amour sont là! Et vu le haut teneur de sadisme qui fait partie de notre beau Serpentard, ça promet d'être des plus intéressant! Surtout avec les réactions de notre petit rouquinou... fufufu)

**oOo/HPDM\oOo**

De son côté, Draco était allongé sur le lit qui avait été installé pour lui, dans le dortoir de son "papa Potter". Les yeux fixés vers le plafond de son lit à baldaquin, il se sentait triste et en colère à la fois. Triste et en colère d'avoir été aussi durement rejeté alors qu'il pensait bien faire, triste et en colère d'avoir été frappé avec autant de froideur par son papa Potter, triste et en colère par les derniers mots que son paternel avait dit d'une voix glaciale avant de s'en aller sans même un regard en arrière... Il ne savait comment réagir... Il ne savait s'il devait aller s'excuser ou s'il devait le laisser... Il hésitait déjà entre sa fierté naissante et son adoration pour le brun... Le choix était difficile et le fait que le survivant ne fasse que le rejeter depuis qu'il aie ouvert les yeux n'arrangeait pas ses doutes et plus il pensait au survivant, plus il se sentait pris d'une grosse migraine...

Ce dernier ne lui accordait aucune attention d'ailleurs, après l'incident qui s'était déroulé dans leur salle commune, il ne voulait même plus voir la tête du blond! Il se fichait complètement de ce qui pouvait lui arriver, et s'acharnait plutôt à essayer de s'endormir, changeant sans arrêt de position mais ce satané blondinet ainsi que les mots de Blaise lui revenaient sans cesse à l'esprit... "Tu m'as beaucoup déçu Potter... Je n'aurais jamais cru que tu pourrais tomber aussi bas..." Parce que Malfoy n'était pas tombé bien bas lui?!! "Draco est un gamin dans sa tête, tu avais et tu allais refrapper un gamin espèce de con!" Bon c'était vrai... Il était un gamin dans sa tête mais cela n'excusait pas tout! Tout n'était pas de sa faute! Malfoy l'avait provoqué! Mais quand il y pensait, il avait peut être été trop violent avec lui et puis il n'aurait peut être pas dû vouloir le refrapper, il aurait dû être plus patient étant donné que... Une minute! Venait il de s'avouer qu'il avait tout de même mal agi? Ah non! plutôt mourir!

Harry soupira une énième fois, changeant encore de position pour se mettre sur le dos, les bras croisés sous sa nuque, les yeux levés vers le plafond de son lit à baldaquin, aussi semblablement que l'était sa Némésys. Sa journée lui revenait sans cesse en tête, l'énervant et lui laissant un sentiment de culpabilité en même temps. Il savait qu'il s'était comporté différemment qu'il aurait pu le faire s'il avait s'agit d'une autre personne que Malfoy retombée en enfance. Il le savait tout autant qu'il savait qu'il avait été injuste et assez cruel envers lui vu que le blond ne contrôlait plus rien et qu'il avait été des plus gentil avec lui.. Plus gentil qu'il ne l'avait jamais été, ce qui était autant déstabilisant que culpabilisant. Et ce, surtout en prenant compte de son comportement envers lui: Il le prenait pour son père, l'avait embrassé, lui avait dit des mots qu'il n'aurait jamais imaginé entendre sortir de sa bouche envers qui que ce soit et encore moins envers lui!

Mais de toute façon il s'en fichait n'est ce pas? il n'avait pas à s'en inquiéter ou même à y penser. Le lendemain il l'ignorerait superbement et tout irait en ordre, il ne lui adresserait ni un mot, ni un regard. Rien. Ainsi, il n'aurait aucun problème. Il n'avait juste qu'à faire attention à ce que le blond ne soit pas maltraité pour qu'il n'aille pas se plaindre chez le directeur de l'école de magie et tout irait bien. Il ne s'excuserait en aucun cas,oui, il ne ferait aucune allusion à ce qui s'était passé ce soir car il s'en foutait tout bonnement, de plus il n'avait rien à se reprocher. Rien du tout... Ce coup de poing, il l'avait mérité, tout autant que le deuxième qu'il aurait du recevoir! Enfin... Harry doutait. Il ne savait que penser. Entre ce que lui avait dit Blaise, sa haine envers le blond, cette rancune, et le fait qu'il ai été plus dur envers le blond devenu enfant dans son coeur qu'il ne l'aurait été avec n'importe qui d'autre, il le savait, il était tout simplement perdu. Et ce sommeil qui semblait décidé à ne pas se montrer...

Et si la solution était de s'excuser envers le Serpentard? Cette idée glissait dans son esprit depuis un moment déjà, glissant entre chaque pensée qu'il avait pu avoir, se montrant puis se cachant, apparaissant puis disparaissant. Disparaissant surtout à cause de la fierté du Gryffondor... Cette fierté mêlée à cette haine ainsi qu'à cette rancoeur qu'éprouvait le brun pour son "fiston adoptif". Cette rancoeur qui, maintenant qu'elle se trouvait légèrement affaiblie par ses songes ainsi que, peut être, le sommeil, laissait champs libre à une idée: réconciliation? Mais avant même qu'il n'aie pu approfondir cette pensée, le sommeil vint s'emparer de lui, le tirant dans son pays des songes, comme si le simple fait d'avoir pensé à s'excuser auprès du Serpentard pouvait le reposer inconsciemment...

Draco, lui, venait de prendre une décision: Papa Potter c'était fini! Il ne lui parlerait plus jamais! Il le détestait ce méchant! Et d'ailleurs celui-ci l'avait toujours détesté alors que lui... Alors que lui l'aimait! Ce n'était vraiment pas juste! C'est sur cette dernière pensée qu'il s'endormit à son tour, la mâchoire et les poings serrés de colère, de rage, de douleur...

Cette nuit là, Harry ne fit pas de mauvais rêves et passa une nuit où d'étranges séquences de son inconscient se mêlaient... Ses parents, Sirius, puis lui... Père d'un adorable enfant blond aux yeux verts... Un enfant qu'il redoutait pourtant... Ensuite venait Ron en petit jupette... Puis... Voldemort dans son bain... Tout se mélangeait dans un rêve des plus... spéciaux, étranges, intrigants?... Le survivant fronçait souvent les sourcils dans son sommeil, l'absurdité de leur déroulement devant sûrement l'intriguer... Ron en jupette?! D'autant plus que dans son rêve, le jeune homme semblait adorer cet accoutrement... De quoi devenir fou... ou plus simplement mort de rire... Son visage souriait par moments alors qu'il restait toujours profondément endormi, ses expressions changeaient souvent, reflétant la nature de ses rêves...

Des rêves à l'opposé de ceux de sa Némésys... En effet, de l'autre côté du dortoir se trouvait Draco Malfoy... Et en cet instant, le prince des glaces semblait avoir fondu comme neige sous les rayons brûlants et douloureux qu'étaient ces rêves plus proches des souvenirs mêlées à des illusions que de simples faits imaginés et qui ne voulaient pas du tout lui laisser de répit... Le jeune homme se tortillait désespérément entre ses draps, des larmes coulant à flots sur son visage devenu encore plus pâle que d'habitude. Il pleurait de sanglots étouffés, tremblait de peur, son corps était en sueur...

Il faisait un cauchemar horrible dont il ne pouvait désespérément pas sortir. Il le voyait, lui... Et cet enfant qu'il ne voulait pas... Cet enfant forcé et ce viol... Et sa mère qui tombait sous ses yeux... Et lui, ce loup blanc qui ne l'avait jamais abandonné, tombait devant lui son pelage pur et blanc devenu immaculé de sang. Son corps entaillé de toutes parts de maintes blessures provoquées par des sortilèges mêlés. Pourquoi? Comment? En voulant le protéger...

-Papa... Non Papa... Je ne veux pas, ne me laisse pas avec lui...

Pourquoi n'était-il pas là? Pourquoi? Et qui étaient tous ces gens...? Il savait qu'elle était sa mère... Elle, avec ses magnifiques cheveux blonds et son doux sourire maternel... Elle dont les bras étaient si doux quand elle le prenait contre lui... Il le sentait, il en était presque sûr. Il voyait ces deux hommes et son subconscient savait qui était qui mais à son réveil il oublierait probablement tout. Son réveil... Il n'attendait que cela, ce rêve était beaucoup trop dur, douloureux, effrayant. Pourquoi le forçait il à devenir sien? Et lui même, n'avait-il donc aucune volonté? Pourquoi n'en finissait il pas? Pourquoi le laissait il la mettre en lui, cette vie qui ferait tout disparaître...?

-Papa... Pardon! Non... J'ai... J'ai peur... Je... Je veux mourir... Papa sauve moi... Pas lui... Ne me... ne me force pas à... à aller... avec lui...

-Malfoy Calme toi...

-Non... Il va tout détruire... Ce bébé... Il... il...

-C'est qu'un cauchemar, lèves toi...

**oOo/HPDM\oOo**

-Ron! Lèves toi! On a cours de potions dans deux heures alors on peut pas rater le p'tit déj! C'est vital avec Snape, allez lèves toi mec! Lèves-toiiiiii!!!

Il était déjà sept heures du matin que toute la chambrée était levée sauf Ron! En effet celui-ci, fermement caché sous son oreiller semblait bien décidé à ne pas quitter son lit de la matinée! Mais bien sûr, comme la vie ne se passe malheureusement (et heureusement!) pas que dans un lit et que l'auteur avait bien besoin que celui là se réveille pour pouvoir jouer avec lui plus tard, il se faisait joyeusement réveiller par ses amis! Enfin, son ami vu que Neville semblait plus observer la scène de loin avec un petit sourire et que Dean... Mais où pouvait bien être Dean?...Quand à Draco... Mais où était il lui aussi d'ailleurs?! Bon! Parlons des personnes présentes! Harry lui... Harry??

-Seaaaaaaam Laisses moi dormireuuuuuh!!! Jsuis crevéééééé... (N. De Tetsu: XPLDR A qui la faute hein!)

Seamus eut un sourire amusé en entendant les mots de son ami... Il fallait dire que le rouquin ne pouvait qu'être crédible vu la voix pâteuse avec laquelle il poussait ses plaintes. De plus, son regard vitreux, ses cheveux roux en bataille et ces... Il l'observait encore avec amusement, prêt à lui assener un nouveau coup d'oreiller pour tenter de le réveiller quand ses yeux glissèrent sur son cou... Et là.. Là il éclata de rire sous son nez! Sacré Ron!

-Qu... QUOI?! Arrête de te foutre de ma gueule je... chui fatigué jt'ai diiis...

Est ce que les yeux vitreux essayant de jeter des regards noirs pouvaient faire peur? Apparemment non vu que les rires de Seamus dédoublèrent d'intensité suite aux mots du rouquin.

-Tu... haha... tu m'étonnes que tu dois être fatigué! Monsieur vierge effarouchée! T'as beau te plaindre quand ton petit Serpentard vient S'occuper de toi... Tu t'ennuies pas toi, la nuit! Pfff hahaha t'as vu ça Neville?

Le sourire de Neville s'accentua quand ses yeux vinrent à leur tour glisser sur les suçons souvenirs signés Blaise qui se trouvaient juste sur le cou de leur ami Weasley. Mais contrairement au regard de Seamus, il ne fut par du tout surpris de voir toutes ces marques...

-Ouais j'ai vu! Je m'y attendais en même temps parce que vu les cris qu'il a poussé cette nuit! Même d'ici j'ai pu l'entendre! Je dormais et il m'a réveillé pff... Bon, peut être que j'ai le sommeil léger, c'est vrai mais c'est drôle quand même... Je suis sûr qu'on pouvait même t'entendre depuis la grande salle crier comme un fou des "oh oui Blaise! Vas y!! Espèce de con Blaise moi plus fort! Sale con, encore, vas y sale hippogriffe mal-léché, goule frustrée sexuellement, stupide Poufsouffle, imbécile de sadique même pas fichu de baiser son homme sérieusement, Serpentard trop... enfin bref, y'en a eu pas mal dans ce genre je crois...

Terminant ses dires en imitant parfaitement le roux en plein acte -bon peut être en l'efféminant un petit plus- Neville eut un petit rire tout en continuant de s'habiller avec soin sous les yeux d'un Weasley écarlate de gêne, de honte. Celui-ci voulu d'ailleurs très vite changer de sujet, voulant éloigner leur intérêt ainsi que leurs plaisanteries de sur ses petites débauches nocturnes...

Saleté de Blaise! A cause de lui, toute sa chambrée ne le lâcherait sûrement pas pendant un moment! Et même s'il n'était pas tout le temps avec Neville et Seamus, l'amitié que ces deux là entretenaient avec Harry les obligeraient -s'il pouvait réellement parler d'obligation- à tout lui raconter! Il serait donc très vite mis au courant! Que ce soit par les plaisanteries des autres ou par lui même... Et oui, peut être était il myope mais il n'en était pas pour autant aveugle et il verrait bien les marques ROUGES parfaitement VISIBLES dans son cou! D'ailleurs il voyait déjà d'ici ses yeux bien amusés avec lesquels il le regarderait... Quand à Hermione... Il ne pouvait même pas espérer que l'"affaire" lui passe sous le nez... Avec tous ses traîtres d'amis elle serait très vite au courant de ce qu'il avait fait la nuit dernière... Et puis, même si par merlin ils tenaient leur langue, les petits "souvenirs" laissés par son amant étaient on ne pouvait plus visibles! Ce qui rassurait encore moins le rouquin... Et si d'autres personnes les remarquaient aussi, ces marques? Les jumeaux par exemple?... Ah non!

Maudissant sur une vingtaine de générations avenir l'auteur de ces petites marques bien nombreuses, il cherchait une idée qui pourrait un peu le faire oublier en tant que sujet principal de taquineries du moment. Outre l'écharpe qu'il devrait sûrement mettre pour cacher ces signatures du Serpentard, il faudrait sûrement qu'il nie les avoir car comme si les cacher n'était déjà pas une tâche assez difficile, ces traîtres qu'il qualifiait aussi d'"amis" n'allaient sûrement pas jouer les carpes! Soupirant intérieurement en comprenant qu'il se trouvait être en face de ce qu'il pourrait appeler "une horrible impasse", il s'assit sur son lit, les joues toujours aussi rougies de honte. La brume qui alourdissait son regard de sommeil encore un peu plus tôt disparut doucement alors qu'il se réveillait totalement. Il regarda autour de lui avant de froncer les sourcils.

-Hum... Où est la Fouine?

Étrangement, cette question sembla laisser un froid sur le visage du Seamus. Celui de Neville par contre était neutre. Il fut d'ailleurs celui qui répondit le premier à sa question.

-Dans la douche avec...

-Dean (N. de Tetsu: Quoi sadique moi? mdr! Ça aurait été trop facile s'il avait été avec Ryry non:D)

La voix amère de Seamus coupa la phrase de Neville qui se contenta simplement de hocher de la tête alors que Ron avait de grands yeux aussi ronds que des soucoupes. Malfoy avec Dean dans la douche?! Oh mais ce n'était pas grave ça... Il n'y avait pas de quoi s'énerv... Par Merlin en slip, si!! Dean traînait avec Malfoy, MALFOY!! Mais qu'est ce qui avait bien pu lui passer par la tête!? Dean faisait vraiment n'importe quoi! Fraterniser avec l'ennemi? Et puis quoi encore! Bon... Il était très très mal placé pour parler vu qu'il... Oh Salazar il avait vraiment sombr... Comment ça Salazar?!! Il voulait dire Gryffondor!! Oui c'est ça!... Euh non finalement ce n'était pas ça. Gryffondor ça sonnait un peu bizarre. Il voulait dire Merlin...! Bon reprenons! Merlin il avait vraiment succombé au côté obscur de la force (N. de Tetsu: Ah bon? mdrr C'est vrai tu peux le dire! Ton "Blaisie de mamour" a vraiment dépassé le statut de véééritaaable ennemi pour toi!! Ron: Oh c'est bon... t'es chiante hein! Tu l'sais ça?) Merlin oui, il comprenait bien Seamus qui semblait de plus en plus rageur envers le blond comme son ami et ce, même s'il était en mauvaise position pour parler. Il était tout à fait d'accord avec lui Seam avait raison!

Ron regarda son ami, l'air totalement en accord avec lui! Air qui changea brusquement lorsqu'il se souvint du pire fait dans cette situation. Dean était avec Malfoy... Aaah quelle horreur... Oui Dean l'avait beaucoup déçu, certes, mais ensuite?Quel était le début de la phrase déjà? Ah oui! Dean était avec Malfoy... Dans la douche... Oui c'était ça. Ron sourit stupidement sous le regard interrogateur de ses amis! Oh oui il était très intelligent il se rappelait parfaitement de ce qu'il lui avait dit, de toute façon il ne pouvait en être autrement vu qu'il avait une grande mémoire et... Un instant... DANS LA DOUCHE?!!!

Les yeux du rouquin s'écarquillèrent d'un coup quand il réalisa enfin les paroles de ses amis... Enfin... réaliser était un grand mot! Disons... Quand il "interpréta" totalement à sa manière leurs paroles! Neville qui l'observait du regard ne put s'empêcher de sourire à cette pensée. Celui-ci leva les yeux au ciel avec un petit sourire, décidément Ron devait toujours tout comprendre de travers...

-C'est pas ce que tu penses Ron, ni toi Seam, je te l'ai répété cinq mille fois mais tu ne veux pas m'écouter... Dean est allé l'aider à se doucher parce qu'il avait du mal, c'est tout. Bon, au début il a hésité vu que c'était Malfoy, et puis faut dire que blondinet voulait pas se laisser aider au début mais bon... Dean voulait absolument se rattraper par rapport à ce qu'il avait fait avec toi, Seam, hier dans le dortoir en abîmant ses affaires. Et puis bon.. il a fini par accepter le Malfoy! Voilà c'est tout, aussi simple que ça! D'ailleurs Dean est hétéro alors pour lui un mec est un mec c'est tout.

Ces mots semblèrent être comme une gifle pour Seam qui resta silencieux. Dean... hétéro... comme s'il ne l'avait pas vu! D'ailleurs le lui répéter lui faisait peut être même plus de mal que s'il avait été faire des choses avec blondie-boy! Ron, lui, était tout simplement perdu, il ne comprenait plus rien. Dean hétéro, douche, blondinet, avoir du mal? Quel était le rapport entre toutes ses informations? Décidément il n'était pas mais alors pas du tout réveillé... Satané Blaise... A cause de lui, il passait pour un parfait imbécile et ce n'était pas encore le pire... Le pire était qu'il... Ne comprenait rien à rien de ce qui se passait autour de lui!! Son cerveau était complètement à l'envers. Il allait en baver en cours de potions si Snape venait à l'interroger... C'est d'ailleurs en imaginant le professeur de potions qu'il commença à maudire son petit ami sur une vingtaine de générations avenir... Espérons seulement qu'il ne contribuera pas à les créer ces prochaines générations...

-Salut tout l'monde!

La voix de Dean reflétait bien son humeur des plus positives quand il entra dans le dortoir d'un pas joyeux. Suivit du blond avec qui il avait passé sa matinée il s'avança tranquillement vers ses amis qu'il salua en souriant, ne se sentant pas le moins du monde coupable. Coupable? Mais comment même cette idée pourrait-elle lui passer par la tête! Il n'avait absolument rien fait de mal pour éprouver quoi que ce soit de ce genre. Ah non! Il était au contraire assez fier de lui. Enfin.. Fier était peut être un grand mot mais ce qui était pourtant sûr était qu'il était d'une très bonne humeur et qu'il était assez content de lui-même. D'ailleurs il y avait de quoi! Il avait fait une bonne action!

Seamus, lui, ne savait pas quoi dire, ni penser. Son ami était-il complètement inconscient?! Il venait de passer BEAUCOUP du temps avec Malfoy et il souriait?! N'importe qui ne supporterait pas de rester plus d'une minute avec le blond et lui... Lui se permettait d'afficher cette mine joyeuse!! Seamus était assez déstabilisé, il ne comprenait vraiment pas son meilleur ami et quand il voulut lui demander des explications les seuls mots qu'il réussit à prononcer furent une bague salutation suivit d'un sourire forcé. Un sourire qu'il regretta bien assez tôt en se maudissant de sa lâcheté. Pourquoi était-il devenu inapte à dire le fond de sa pensée?

Il se mordit la lèvre avant de tourner son visage vers celui du blond qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver encore plus insupportable que d'habitude. Il voulut le chasser du dortoir de la manière qu'il méritait vraiment après toutes ces années remplies de commentaires douteux et rabaissant. Ces stupides commentaires qu'il avait pu avoir envers sa personne et envers tout le monde, mais les événements de la veille lui revinrent à l'esprit et il se retint de peu de la faire. Harry lui en voudrait sûrement à vie si par sa faute il se retrouvait forcé d'habiter avec cet imbécile de blondinet et Seamus le comprenait assez bien. Il décida donc de faire bien en sorte de ne pas se disputer avec le Serpentard, pour le bien de son ami et... Pour son propre bien!

Sur ces bonnes résolutions, il hésita un instant avant de murmurer un vague "salut" d'une voix morne. La présence de l'héritier des Malfoy dans leur dortoir le gênait déjà la veille, encore plus après le petit incident des dortoirs dont il avait été l'auteur avec Dean, alors maintenant... Maintenant que le prince de glace était avec son meilleur ami... Il avait du mal à ne pas l'étrangler... Et étrangement, en opposition à cette pensée il se sentait légèrement honteux quand il lui arrivait de réaliser qu'il avait attaqué le jeune homme en traître, celui-ci étant totalement retombé en enfance...

La veille, encore, il ne lui avait pas réellement fait face après ce incident de dortoirs mais là, il ne savait tout simplement pas quoi dire, il était gêné, en colère aussi, et ce regard perçant, froid, bien que plus intéressé à ce qui l'entourait d'ordinaire ne l'aidait pas à se sentir en meilleure position. Sans oublier ce silence qui commençait à devenir pesant, lourd... Et Dean qui le regardait avec insistance... Il avait déjà salué Malfoy alors pourquoi le regardait il de cette manière?! Ce n'était peut être pas assez pour lui? Seamus se retint encore de soupirer et tendit sa main vers Malfoy avant de le saluer une nouvelle fois, son regard fuyant le sien, sa voix basse marquée d'une petite hésitation toujours présente. Après tout, peut -être qu'il n'avait pas parlé aussi fort qu'il avait pu le penser...

-Hum... Salut...

Pas de réponse... Le blond continuait de le fixer sans ciller, commençant réellement à le mettre mal à l'aise... Il regrettait d'ailleurs de plus en plus son geste, il n'aurait même pas du s'abaisser à saluer un imbécile pareil... Dean sentait d'ailleurs la gêne de son ami, il comprenait bien ce qu'il pouvait ressentir, cette situation était assez gênante... Trop gênante pour durer... D'ailleurs Dean cherchait mentalement un moyen de détendre une athmosphère devenant de plus en plus pesante à chaque nouvelle seconde... Après tout, lui s'était plutôt bien entendu avec le blond alors Seamus ne devrait pas avoir autant de mal! Certes le Serpentard était assez froid d'apparence -et de caractère soyons francs- mais le "nouveau" Malfoy avec qui il avait pu passer du temps était moins glacial. Il était méfiant, incroyablement fier, boudeur mais en contrepartie très attachant.

Il le trouvait très intéressant et sa compagnie était assez amusante. Un souvenir des douches lui revint en tête et il se retint de peu de pouffer de rire. La manière dont le Serpentard l'avait regardé quand il avait commencé à lui shampouiner les cheveux était inoubliable... Il n'avait d'ailleurs pu s'empêcher de rire quand celui-ci avait affiché cette moue boudeuse, lui exprimant toute sa rancune... Merlin oui, Seamus devait s'entendre avec lui, il ne connaissait ces facettes du blond depuis très peu de temps mais il avait été vraisemblablement choqué par ce qu'il avait pu en voir... De plus... Si, comme le lui avait expliqué Ron la veille, Malfoy n'était que retombé en enfance, le Draco "normal" ne devait pas avoir trop changé... Peut être faisait il seulement semblant d'être quelqu'un d'imbuvable en temps normal? Peut être...

C'était ce qu'avait souvent laissé entendre Blaise quand il restait chez les Gryffondor avec son petit rouquin mais enfin, il était beaucoup trop tôt pour entremettre des suppositions qui pourraient se révéler totalement fausses et puis... Comprendre quelqu'un d'aussi compliqué qu'un Serpentard était déjà quelque chose de très difficile, alors allez comprendre leur prince... Néanmoins il se devait d'essayer d'ouvrir les yeux de Seamus pour lui faire comprendre que le prince des glaces n'était peut être pas aussi glacial et qu'il pouvait -même si Seamus aurait du mal à le croire- être drôle et "supportable"! Mais avant d'atteindre des sommets -parce qu'il était évident qu'avant que Seamus puisse mettre de côté sa mauvaise opinion du Serpentard il faudrait un long moment- il se contenterait de calmer cette ambiance devenue beaucoup trop lourde à son goût... Mais pas de la meilleure façon y repenserait il probablement plus tard...

-Hum J'aidais Draco à se laver...En fait il avait un peu de mal...Je pense qu'il devait sûrement se faire aider par un elfe de maison ou une sorcière qui s'occupait de lui quand il était pe...

-C'est même pas vrai!! Je sais me laver tout seul!

Le concerné regardait Seamus avec les sourcils froncés, pas du tout en accord avec lui. Devant cette expression qui lui devenait de plus en plus familière, le Serpentard l'affichant à chacune de ses contrariétés, Dean ne put s'empêcher de rire avant de s'adresser à son ami avec enthousiasme.

-Il est marrant nan? Tu sais Malfoy gamin est vraiment trop mignon, truc de fou! Il peut vraiment être sympa le p'tit Draco!

Seamus leva la tête vers son ami qui le regardait avec un grand sourire aux lèvres. Sourire qui s'effaça bien vite quand il vit le regard furieux avec lequel il fixait le blond... Et lui qui voulait installer une bonne ambiance... C'était très mal parti. Son meilleur ami ne semblait pas du tout du même avis que lui, pour lui Malfoy n'était qu'une nuisance et il était scientifiquement logique qu'un Malfoy ne pouvait pas être "mignon" ou "marrant". D'ailleurs si le blond avait été dans son état normal il l'aurait sûrement approuvé. Un Malfoy n'était pas marrant, du moins pas de cette manière. Il ne faisait rire personne par sa stupidité ou sa maladresse vu qu'il n'en avait pas, non, un Malfoy se moquait de ceux qui se comportait de cette manière et ses sarcasmes faisaient rire autour de lui. (N. de Tetsu: C'est connu un Malfoy n'est pas mignon, il est bandant. Il n'est pas "marrant" vu qu'il se moque des autres! mdr).

Seamus ne supportait pas ce genre de personnes et il ne pouvait tout simplement pas comprendre comment Dean y arrivait car oui il y arrivait... Avec un peu de trop facilité même! "Le p'tit Draco" Et puis quoi encore?! Et il ne semblait même pas réaliser ce qu'il venait de dire, comme si cette appellation envers le blond était la plus naturelle au monde. "Le p'tit Draco"... Son regard se durcit à ce stupide surnom, Dean fronça les sourcils quand il remarqua son air réprobateur puis le ton furieux sur lequel il commençait à s'adresser à lui... Et ce ton ne lui plaisait pas, mais alors pas du tout!

-Ah... Maintenant c'est "Draco"! C'est cool... Et bientôt ça sera "Dray" ou pire "Mon Dray adoré"! Putain! "Marrant" ouais c'est ça! Il va aussi être marrant quand il va redevenir normal et nous ah nan, TE faire la misère! Il t'apprécie pas bordel! Il en a rien à foutre de toi, il est en position de faiblesse en ce moment alors il profite et...

A chacun de ses mots, sa rage semblait augmenter un peu plus. Sa voix était dure, amère, son regard lançait des éclairs, ses mots glissaient d'entre ses lèvres sans qu'il ne puisse ou pense même à les arrêter... Seamus qui d'habitude était joyeux et qui évitait au maximum de se disputer avec Dean, ce qui n'était d'ailleurs pas très difficile vu qu'ils s'entendait plus que bien ensemble. Seamus qui n'avait pas souvent de raisons de le faire, eux deux évitant toujours ces disputes jugées trop "stupide" pour perturber leur amitié, ce même Seamus se déchaînait en cet instant... pour une raison "stupide" selon Dean et selon l'auteur. Ce qui choquait fortement Dean qui n'avait pas l'habitude de ce genre de comportement de sa part envers lui: il avait souvent vu son ami s'énerver contre des futilités avec les autres, mais avec lui...

Les rares fois où il avait pu être furieux de cette manière envers lui, il pouvait presque les énumérer, se les rappelant plutôt bien. Il y avait eu par exemple la fois où il avait failli perdre la vie en le sauvant d'une attaque de Mangemorts... (N. De Tetsu: N'oublions pas qu'ils sont toujours dans une période où la sécurité n'est plus si facile à assurer) Cette nuit là, il avait réussi à fuir en portant un Seamus évanoui jusque chez lui avant de s'évanouir à son tour, son corps mutilé de toutes parts par multiples sorts qui lui avaient presque fait rencontrer la Mort... Contre toutes ses attentes il avait survécu et quand il avait enfin eu la force de se réveiller, il s'était retrouvé face à un Seamus soulagé et... Déchaîné. Celui-ci lui avait fait tout un discours mouillé de larmes et bien teinté d'une rage où son inquiétude transparaissait avec force.

Il y avait aussi une autre fois où il s'était laissé frappé par des jeunes sans rien faire et ce, juste parce qu'il les trouvait trop stupides à s'abaisser à la violence. Quand Seamus l'avait su... Il l'avait bien entendu! Voilà pourquoi Dean était choqué en cet instant, parce qu'il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il avait pu faire pour le mettre dans cet état. Chacune des colères de son ami avait été justifiée, et même si Dean avait pu ne pas être du même avis que lui au début, il avait toujours fini par le comprendre. Aujourd'hui par contre, ce n'était pas le cas. Certes il était gentil avec Malfoy, une personne qu'ils haïssaient Seamus et lui en temps normal, une personne qu'ils haïssaient tellement qu'ils avaient saccagé ses affaires la veille, ensemble! Mais il n'y avait pas de quoi être énervé à ce point.

En même temps, Dean ne se doutait pas des sentiments de Seamus à son égard, il ne savait pas qu'il était jaloux... Et comme il ne le savait justement pas, il avait presque l'impression qu'il passait sans raison valable ses nerfs sur lui, ce qu'il n'accepterait évidemment pas. Il avait donc beau avoir de la patience, le fait que Seamus vienne chercher à créer une dispute qui n'avait pas lieu d'être lui donnait une envie forte de le remettre à sa place, histoire de le faire baisser d'un ton.

- ...tain! Complètement aveugle! Trop naïf! Prendre un bain avec ce Serpentard!! T'a rien dans la tête ou quoi?! Et bien qu'est-ce que tu va faire hein?! Le prendre pour meilleur ami ou petit copain?! Tu va peut être la faire à la Zabini aussi et le laisser te prendre chez les Gryffondor, sous le nez de tous tes am...

-Hé! Me rentre pas là dedans!

Ron suivait la dispute avec étonnement, celle-ci étant un "événement" inhabituel entre Dean et Seamus, sans rien dire jusqu'à ce que ce cher Seamus commence à l'intégrer à la dispute... En effet il ne fallait pas être doté d'une intelligence hors norme pour comprendre que "se la faire à la Zabini chez les Gryffondor" ne pouvait que le viser lui vu qu'il venait de se faire prendre la veille par Zabini lui même, ce qui était d'ailleurs logique vu que le Serpentard en question était son petit ami... Mais enfin, petit ami ou pas, en cet instant cette évidence venait de passer très loin derrière une nouvelle pensée qui s'était tranquillement installée dans la tête du rouquin. En deux secondes il était passé d'étonné à scandalisé en plus d'être rouge de honte car oui, il commençait sérieusement à se dire que Seamus allait de plus en plus loin! Beaucoup trop loin. Seamus commençait à trop parler et ne faisait plus attention à ses paroles. Il commençait à sortir des commentaires qui n'avaient aucun rapport avec sa dispute avec Dean.

D'ailleurs cet éloignement ne lui plaisait pas du tout, cette dispute entière ne lui plaisait pas et il n'était pas le seul à le penser... Neville était sortit en soupirant, Draco regardait Seamus avec froideur et quand à Dean...

-Maintenant tu la ferme!

Et bien Dean commençait réellement à s'énerver. Ses yeux lançaient des éclairs, sa mâchoire était serrée, sa respiration s'était accéléré et Ron, encore dans la pièce, se préparait déjà aux futurs cris qui empliraient la chambre. Seamus, lui, était dans le même état que Dean. Les joues rouges de fureur, les points crispés, il se retenait de ne pas recommencer à crier. Il était surpris par la façon dont son supposé meilleur ami lui avait parlé, car oui, celui-ci étant d'un tempérament calme d'habitude, on ne l'entendait rarement hausser le ton.

-Tu sais quoi, t'es vraiment qu'un con.

La voix de Dean était glaciale, son ton cassant et quand Seamus croisa son regard il regretta d'avoir laissé sa jalousie s'exprimer. Dean était furieux et semblait bien parti pour lui faire la tête pendant un moment... S'il se réconciliaient un jour ne put-il s'empêcher de penser amèrement. En même temps Seamus était lui aussi fâché! Il savait qu'il n'avait pas tort, contrairement à son ami. C'est vrai quoi! Malfoy... Rester avec Malfoy et l'aider à prendre sa douche! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui était passé par la tête?! Et le pire était qu'il ne le réalisait même pas! Il devait lui ouvrir les yeux!

-Ah ouais con?!! C'est moi le con?! Jte rappelle que c'est toi l'imbécile qui s'amuse avec la fouine!

-Quoi?! Mais je t'emmerde! C'est toi le con qui reste bloqué sur des anciennes disputes!

-ANCIENNES?!! ANCIENNES HEIN?!! Putain mais hier encore il se foutait de ma gueule, de la tienne comme celle de tout le monde!

-Hier!! Aujourd'hui c'est différent et... NE ME COUPE PAS LA PAROLE! Aujourd'hui c'est différent! Il est peut être pas dans son état normal mais il est quand même lui-même d'une certaine manière et...

-Putain mais t'es con?!! Mais t'as pas encore compris qu'il va nous pourrir la vie quand il va redevenir "normal"?!!

-Et alors?! Là il est différent et SEUL!! La seule personne qu'il semble considérer importante ne veut même pas lui parler! Il est complètement sans défense on peut pas s'attaquer à lui comme ça! Même ceux qui l'entouraient toujours il est pas avec eux... Je sais même pas s'il les reconnaîtrait ou quoi que ce soit!

-C'est bien parce qu'il est seul qu'il faut en profiter! Faut lui faire payer tout ce qu'il nous a fait pendant qu'on peut bien le faire! Il a personne pour le protéger! Faut le descendre maintenant ce connard!

Dean fut choqué face aux mots de Seamus. Seamus qui, lui, était tout à fait convaincu de ses paroles, à la plus grande déception de son ami. D'ailleurs son coeur se serra quand il sentit le dégoût dans le ton avec lequel Dean s'adressait à lui.

-J'aurais jamais pensé que tu sois aussi con... Au point d'écraser quelqu'un de déjà à terre...

Et comme pour justifier ses paroles, des mots glissèrent d'eux même d'entre ses lèvres d'une voix presque suppliante...

-Mais c'est Malfoy!

En effet, ces mots furent de trop pour Dean qui sortit brusquement de la pièce en claquant rageusement la porte.

-Va te faire foutre!

Ron soupira. Il avait préféré se tenir à l'écart, sans prendre le parti de l'un ou de l'autre, ne voulant pas envenimer encore plus la dispute de ses amis, mais en cet instant il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que Dean n'avait pas tout à fait tort... Merlin savait à quel point il pouvait éprouver de la rencoeur vers le blond mais il devait bien avouer qu'il n'y avait rien de valorisant à le rabaisser plus qu'il ne l'était en ce moment... Il valait encore mieux l'ignorer que de s'amuser à le détruire psychologiquement comme physiquement... De plus, quoi qu'il puisse penser... Il savait très bien que si jamais une idée aussi stupide lui venait à l'esprit et qu'il la réalisait... Blaise ne lui pardonnerait sûrement pas! Chassant ces pensées de son esprit, il se leva et posa une main sur l'épaule de Seamus en lui murmurant que "Tout allait s'arranger". (N. De Tetsu: Ptdr Blaise a une mauvaise influence sur toi Ron... Tu parles comme lui maintenant!) Ce à quoi son ami ne répondit que par un grognement avant de se détacher de son emprise puis de partir en direction des douches.

Ron se retrouva donc seul avec le blondinet, source à problèmes de jour. Il l'observa un instant avant de se réassoire sur son lit, se yeux toujours posés sur lui. Il finit détourner le regard avant de secouer la tête d'un air effaré. Il y avait de quoi devenir dingue... Sans être dans son état normal, sans rien dire, même sans rien faire ce satané blondinet arrivait toujours à créer des problèmes autour de lui...

-Putain c'est pas possible... J'y crois pas, tu trouves toujours le moyen de foutre la merde...

**oOo/HPDM\oOo**

Harry était tranquillement assis dans la grande salle depuis un bon moment déjà,. Il s'était levé assez tôt, et avait préféré faire un tour que de rester dans un lit où il n'arrivait décidément plus à trouver le sommeil. Il avait eu une envie de rester éveillé, pour une fois, il n'avait eu aucune envie de se recoucher, ce qui lui était assez inhabituel. Après s'être levé il s'était très vite dirigé vers les douches, son uniforme sous le bras et juste avant de sortir il n'avait pu empêcher de remarquer l'absence du blond. Absence qui l'étonna mais dont il ne s'inquiéta guère, ou plutôt dont il s'empêcha de s'inquiéter. Après tout, ce n'était que de Malfoy qu'il s'agissait.. (N. De Tetsu: Harry... C'est dans des moments comme ça que j'ai envie de te donner des coups... parce que là tu deviens insupportable!)

Il descendit donc tranquillement les escaliers de sa chambre en direction de la salle de bain juste sous son dortoir. Celle-ci avait été installée juste à l'étage du dessous pour une question de place et... d'hygiène... Et oui, les douches n'étant plus dans les chambres mêmes des élèves, ceux-ci remontaient tranquillement dans leur chambre sans tremper la moquette! Idée farfelue? Bon peut-être que la magie aurait pu éviter ce genre désagrément mais enfin... Nous ne sommes pas là pour juger n'est ce pas?

Nous disions donc... Ah oui! Harry était donc dans les douches... Ses mains glissaient sur son corps dans une caresse des plus délicieuses... Une caresse lente, langoureuse... Sensuelle... Ses doigts frôlaient tout doucement son propre torse lui soutirant un frisson de plaisir. Très vite il sentit sa virilité durcir alors que sa main glissait lentement sur son bas ventre... Elle commençait déjà à lui soutirer quelques gémissements d'une voix rauque quand elle fut soudainement rejointe par une autre... Inconnue... Une main à la peau claire et douce, aux doigts fins des plus sensuels... Leurs doigts se mêlèrent alors qu'elles se glissaient toutes les deux vers... STOP!! Excusez moi... Petite dérivation du sujet principal... Je disais donc! Harry était sous les douches SEUL -ce qui signifie par conséquent que cette scène dans la douche est retirée du scénario à mon plus grand désespoir- et ses mains ne font rien de suspect sur son corps -pour une fois me direz vous- car oui, Harry Potter ne faisait que se laver sans pensée érotique ni autre spécialité qualifiable de perverse ou d'indécente.

Reprenons sérieusement, Harry avait donc été étonné de ne pas trouver le blond dans les douches mais n'y avait pas plus songé plus que cela et s'était tranquillement lavé avant de rejoindre la grande salle d'un pas tranquille, il s'était assis tranquillement, avait commencé à beurrer ses tartines tranquillement, avait continué en y glissant toujours aussi tranquillement une bonne cuillère de confiture à la mélasse avant de mordre dedans toujours avec autant de tranquillité... Il avait ensuite enchaîné avec un bon verre de jus d'orange qu'il avait bu en toute tranquillade puis avait soupiré d'un contentement tranquille avant de recommencer à beurrer une nouvelle tartine avec toujours autant de tranquillité.. Mais comme la tranquillité de Harry Potter n'était pas la priorité de l'auteur, celle-ci allait donc très vite se terminer car un Harry Potter tranquille n'était pas assez distrayant et ce, que ce soit pour l'auteur comme les lecteurs!

Et oui...Le pauvre survivant ne pouvait tout simplement être tranquille sans raison valable, tout le déroulement de cette fiction en serait très vite perturbé! De plus, une tranquillité brisée du grand Harry Potter était un événement, un événement que les autres Poudlariens ne pouvaient rater.. Et oui l'auteur avait aussi prévu ce genre de détail.. La tranquille tranquillité du Survivant se devait d'être brisée en public sinon il n'y avait aucun intérêt! Et oui... C'était donc pour cette raison que la grande salle commençait enfin à se remplir et que toute la chambrée de notre adoré brun aux yeux verts venait de s'installer ensemble à l'habituelle table des rouge et or... C'était aussi pour cette raison que des dizaines de hiboux avaient décidé de tous à se montrer en même temps, le même jour, sous les yeux de tous... Avec à leurs pattes, d'adorables enveloppes d'un magnifique rouge vif...

**oOo/HPDM\oOo**  
_**Dans les coulisses (Héhé XDD)**_

Harry: Que... Comment ça des enveloppes rouges vif?!! Des... Des... Me dit pas que c'est des BEUGLANTES?!!!  
Draco: Tu le mérites Potter... Tsss... Imbécile! Pour une fois je suis du côté de l'auteur... Tu le mérites!  
Harry: QUOI?!! Comment ça je le mérite abruti?!! Je te rappelle que tu aurais fait la même chose avec moi si je m'étais retrouvé dans la même situation! T'aurais même été pire!!  
Draco: Et alors? Pour la énième fois je te le répètes Potter! Nous ne sommes pas du même niveau! Que tu dors à la rue ou que tu te face violer par un chien je m'en contrefous. Mais, personnellement, je ne peux supporter d'être maltraité de la sorte! Comment... Et Salazar... Comment THOMAS A-T-Il ÔÔÔSE ME TOUCHER?!!!!!  
Harry: Tu devrais être content que Dean t'ai aidé à te laver! Imbécile! Moi je le comprend pas du tout! S'abaisser à s'occuper d'une fouine... aaah  
Dean: Héééé!! Mais vous savez rien de l'histoire vous d'abord! Arrêtez d'inventer des trucs!  
Seamus: Tsss traître, menteur! Avoues le !! Avoues que t'as joué avec son mini zizi de blanc-bec!  
Draco: Oo ... oO COMMENT OOOOOOOSES TUUUUUU??!!!!!! ABÔOOOOOMINATIOOON!!!! LE ZIZI D'UN MALFOY EST UNE BOMBE!!! TU AS ENTENDU C'EST UN PUR BAZOOKA DE PLAISIR INTENSE ET ELLE EST TELLEMENT BONNE A UN POINT!!! Oooh ouui... et ces petits poils dorés... et cette magnifique petite...  
Lucius: DRACO LUCIUS MALFOY!! Depuis quand trouves tu amusant de parler de ton... De ton... appareil génital, sexuel, et procureur de plaisir par excellence devant TOUT LE MONDE?!!! Un Malfoy est parfait et ne s'abaisse pas à vanter les mérites de son... de son... petit blondinet!! Il laisse les autres le faire pour lui!! Et fais attention!! On est jamais à l'abri de voleurs!!!!! Si un jour... Si un jour... OOOOOH SALAZAAAR!!! Si un jour tu te retrouve sans rien entre les cuisses... Poses toi des questions et surtout... NE VA JAMAIS VOIR DUMBLEDORE!! Ce serait le déshonneur sur notre famille car un Malfoy se débrouille toujours seul! Ou utilises les autres pour faire des choses à sa place sans qu'ils ne le sachent mais enfin LA tu te retrou1verais dans une situation HORRIBLE où tu devrais te débrouiller SEUL!!! Et de plus...  
Sirius: Ta gueule chéri, tu me saoules...  
Draco: (A fond dedans ptdrr xD N'a même pas remarqué Sirius) °v° Ui père... Vous avez raison père!! Je ne laisserais personne y toucher! Cette magnifique oeuvre d'art qui m'a été offert par votre  
personne... Votre plus précieux héritage... Oui père...  
Lucius: (A fond dedans aussi, N'a pas non plus remarqué Sirius) Ooh mon fils... Je savais que tu comprendrais! Après tout tu est dôté d'une intelligence sans bornes... Tu es parfait! Normal je suis ton père... et...  
Sirius: (parle avec Harry) : Complètement tarés... Ce cher Lucius n'a pas changé en vingt ans...  
Harry (rigole) Tu m'étonnes... J'en doutes même pas... Tous aussi timbrés dans la famille  
Tetsu: Bah vous savez... Moi jsuis assez d'accord avec eux... Et puis... Il faut la voir pour le croire! Leur oeuvre d'art blonde est vraiment pas mal!  
Harry: Et alors je m'en fous! Je veux pas le savoir!  
Sirius: Oui! Il a raison! De toute façon je l'ai déjà vue!  
Harry: Oui et... Qu.. QUOI?!!!!  
Sirius: Mais je plaisantais Harry!!  
Tetsu:... Je ne ferais aucun commentaires...  
Blaise: oooh tu devrais! Moi je l'aurais déjà fait si j'avais suivi la conversation!  
Tetsu: Blaise?! Qu'est ce que tu fais ici?!  
Blaise: Je suis venu te féliciter! Je suis ravi de la tournure que prend ton histoire! Continues! C'est très bien comme ça et...  
Ron: NON!! STOP!! ARRETE TOUUUUT DE SUIITTE!! JE SUIS MORT!! CET ANIMAL M'A SAUTEEE DESSUUUUS J'AI LE DERRIERE EN CHOU FLEUR!!! TT.TT  
Tetsu: (Morte de Rire) Pauvre Ronnie-chou... Le problème c'est que vois tu... Vos scène de sexe sont bandantes... Et que si je n'ai pas tout mis cette fois... J'ai bien l'intention de le faire une autre fois alors... J'ai toujours besoin de toi et ton cheeer Serpentard adoré... Et oui.. Tu vas encore avoir mal aux fesses! Mais c'est pour ton bien n.n  
Blaise: Oooooh oui... Tout à fait d'accord avec toi... Tout va bien pour moi tant que ça continue dans ce sens! Bientôt je gagnerais la coupe du monde des Kamasujeux-Olympiques-des-bons-baiseurs-sorciers!! Plus que 50000 fois et je serais qualifié!! Bébé... Au pied... Reprenons l'entraînement!!  
Ron: Que... QUOI??!!! NAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN  
Blaise: SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII  
Tetsu: ... n.n Hum... Je crois bien que ce pauvre Ron est parti pour ne plus avoir de repos... Mais enfin cela n'est pas mauvais pour nous au contraire!! A bientow et bonnes fêtes à tous!! (N'oubliez pas! Le centième reviewer ou la centième revieuweuse recevra le début du chapitre5 en avance alors... A vos souris... Cliquez! Tapez... Reviewez!)

Kissoux à tous

Tetsu n.n


	6. Retournement de situation: Je te hais!

**Titre :** Papa Potter

**Auteur :** Tetsushi == Tetsuyaoi

**Genre :** YAOIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!! #n.n#  
**  
Couple : **MalfoyXPotter  
**  
Disclaimer :** Persos de J.K. ROWLING Sauf quelques uns inventés par... MOI!!! MWAHAHAHAHAHAH et oui je suis le maaiiiiiitre XDD

**Avertissements: **Cette fic est totalement, carrément, magnifiquement, explicitement, purement, à 100% YAOI °v° (Harry:c'est quoi?? Malfoy: Pourquoi est ce que tu t'y intéresses Potter? §sourire en coin§ Tu as viré de bord maintenant?... ) Il contient aussi des scènes de Lemon (Ron: C'est quoi?? Hermione: §rouge§ Voyons Ron c'est euh... c'est du... tu vois... du s... sexe) Donc homophobes s'abstenir... Enfin moi je vous ai prévenus, après c'est à vous de voir si vous êtes curieux... 8P (Harry: Homophobes? Y'aura deux hommes ensemble?! Malfoy: Potter tu as fini par faire ta déclaration à Weasley? Harry: Mais je vais le?!!*%^£!!!! Mwa: Du calme et puis c'est pas Ron qui sera avec Harry mon cher Draco... Malfoy: Comment oses-tu m'appeler par mon prénom saleté d'auteur diabolique? Et puis d'abord... C'est qui le couple alors hein? Moi:Et ben ça...(se casse en douce) ..............) Ah oui... j'allais oublier... Il y a aussi quelques traces d'inceste. (Ron: Qu-qu-quoiiiiiiii??? Mais le seul à avoir des frères et soeurs c'est moi ici!!!! OO Je veux Hermione moi pas... pas... pas Ginny!!! Tetsu: Qui te dit que ça sera une fille hu? héhé et qui te dit que c'est toi hu?? pfff Ronnie chou...)  
**  
Commentaires magnifiquement idiots de l'auteur:** _Bonjour à tous!_

Alors pour commencer j'aimerais vraiment remercier tous ceux que j'ai pu voir à Chibi Japan expo pour tous leurs encouragements et leurs compliments qui m'ont fait énormément plaisir. J'ai été ravie de voir que mes écrits comme mes illustrations (à la demande) vous ont plu et tous les messages que j'ai reçu par la suite m'ont vraiment encouragée et motivée à continuer dans cette voie.

Comme vous pouvez vous en douter, ces trois jours d'exposition m'ont éreintée. J'ai du dessiner plus que je n'avais pu le faire depuis un long moment et ai donc pu améliorer ma technique... Comme quoi la souffrance a du bon. Mais si ces trois jours m'ont bien fatiguée, ils m'ont aussi vraiment encouragée à poursuivre mes efforts pour vous offrir un fanzine de qualité avec des illustrations comme des écrits à la hauteur. Chou No Tsuki y travaille toujours et vous pourrez acheter notre premier fanzine à Japan Expo 2009.

Sinon je souhaiterais aussi remercier Némésissement Vôtre et surtout Leviathoune pour tout ce qu'elle a pu faire pour moi et CNT. Levia, je t'aime ma belle, et l'illustration de la couverture sera une réussite même si tu semblais sceptique lol. J'aimerais aussi encourager mon cher Marc, dessinateur de talent qui finira par réussir à se faire reconnaître, après tout le travail est toujours récompensé. Il sera d'ailleurs sur le stand de CNT à la prochaine Japan expo tout habillé de cuir, avec de jolies menottes et oreilles de chat (on peut toujours rêver) pour faire de jolies illustrations yaoi! (huum... si j'arrive à le convaincre mdr Aidez moi chers yaoistes! Il faut qu'il accepte!)

Voilà, enfin j'aimerais m'excuser pour cet enorme retard dans la publication de ce chapitre qui j'espère vous plaira. J'ai du le couper en trois par soucis de longueur mais le second étant déjà prêt il devrait être posté dans les sept à quinze jours qui suivront la publication de ce chapitre. Tout dépendra de vous, si vous aimez, si vous avez des critiques à me faire sur mon style, sur l'histoire en elle-même ou sur ces coquins de personnages n'hésitez pas, tous les avis sont bienvenus.

Encore merci à vous et à toutes les personnes qui sont venues nous voir à Chibi expo. Merci aussi à vous pour toutes vos reviews qui m'ont fait énormement plaisir. Bonne lecture!

**Note:** Harry et Draco sont en cinquième année et les jumeaux Weasley sont toujours à Poudlard ;) Voldemort n'est pas mort u.u Et quant à Sirius... Et bien il est en fuite, pas innocenté pour deux sous -.-''  
**  
Note2:** Il y aura présence de Mpreg. Bah quoi? Moi tordue? Meuuuh naan... (Draco: C'est pire... Bien pire... )

**Note3:** Le début du chapitre avait été envoyé à Tenshi, gros bisous à toi et merci pour ta 100eme review...  
Le 300eme reviewer recevra le début du chapitre suivant (6 ou 7) en avance^^

oOo/HP~DM\oOo

**Chapitre5: Retournement de situation: "Je te hais Potter!"**

_Ils devaient être une trentaine à se diriger vers lui, portant avec eux une grande menace... Une menace qui lui serait lourde de conséquences, peut-être même fatale. Le pauvre brun frissonna d'horreur, il voyait le monde s'écrouler sous ses yeux, tout son grand monde déjà bien emplie de problèmes semblait encore s'aggraver sous ses yeux... Il le savait, il savait que cette fois il n'y survivrait pas... Et pourtant, pourtant il se disait qu'il devrait lutter... Même s'il n'avait jamais demandé à se retrouver dans cette situation... Non, il n'avait jamais demandé à être sa cible à lui, cet horrible monstre cruel. Ce monstre, ce démon qui ne voulait que son mal depuis toujours... Un horrible son retentit à ses oreilles, le faisant trembler de peur. Il l'entendait, le rire démoniaque du démon des enfers retentissant à ses oreilles... Le rire de celui qui finirait sûrement par l'anéantir, qui n'avait de cesse de le faire souffrir et qui le faisait encore en cet instant même..._

Oui, Lui, ce cruel démon qu'était l'auteur venait une fois de plus de le mener dans une situation horrible, catastrophique, un désastre, un cataclysme, la fin du monde, le... (Tetsu: Harry?! Qu'est ce que tu fiches avec mon clavier?! Harry: TT-TT Je souuuuffre!! Je montre ton vrai visage à tes lecteurs, peut-être qu'eux me soutiendront! Tetsu: Mais oui c'est cela! Allez rends moi mon clavier! Harry: Non!!) Tout était devenu horrible, les ailes de ces créatures démoniaques battaient dans un rythme qui lui semblait presque irréel... Ces créatures qui se rapprochaient de plus en plus de lui, apportant avec eux sa destruction ultime... Son futur cauchemar qui le hanterait des semaines entières et tout cela à cause de l'aut...(Tetsu: HARRY RENDS MOI CA!! Harry: NAN! Tetsu: SI!! -slack- -slashhh- -slack- (coups de fouets) Fiou! Enfin récupéré mon clavier moi! Harry, méchant garçon, pour la peine je t'enferme dans la cave u.u)

Heurm, maintenant que j'ai pu enfin récupérer mon clavier, je vais enfin pouvoir m'y mettre, c'est que les bruns rebelles savent vous faire perdre du temps quand ils s'y mettent!

Des dizaines de hiboux se dirigeaient vers un pauvre jeune homme qui n'avait qu'une envie en cet instant, fuir. Fuir bien loin d'ici, loin de tous ces nouveaux problèmes, de cette nouvelle humiliation qui lui semblait plus proche à chaque seconde qui passait, à chaque battement d'aile des hiboux qui se dirigeaient tranquillement vers sa table... Un semblant de panique ne tarda pas à l'envahir, ses pensées se bousculant dans sa tête, mélangeant divers plans de fuite qui n'avaient de cesse de se former avant d'être rejetés les uns après les autres.

Trop tordus, irréalisables ou... n'ayant aucun sens... Ceux ci allant de disparaître sous terre à faire des rôtis de ces maudits pigeons comme de courir à travers tout le château, Harry ne les trouvait pas du tout utiles... Au contraire, ses pensées lui semblaient (bien heureusement!) toutes plus catastrophiques les unes que les autres pour qu'il puisse les prendre en compte. Et pourtant, de nouvelles n'avaient de cesse de se former à une vitesse folle, son cerveau ne semblant pas vouloir s'arrêter de chercher des solutions inexistantes ou irréalisables...

Des solutions qui pouvaient être qualifiables de tout sauf de... Solutions! En effet, sa dernière n'était pas bien meilleure que les autres, il en était arrivé à penser à courir s'enfermer dans les toilettes de Poudlard sans jamais plus en sortir mais l'idée de se retrouver seul dans des cabinets, entouré de hiboux frappant contre la porte ne l'enchanta pas du tout. Sans parler de la course qu'il ferait jusque là bas, poursuivi par ces saletés de volailles postales! Pestant contre une malchance qui semble vraiment s'acharner contre lui, Harry décida de faire face... Il respira un bon et coup avant de refixer son attention sur le premier hibou qui venait d'attérir à ses côtés.

Essayant de garder contenance... Très difficilement. Il leva les yeux vers l'animal qui lui sembla être, en cet instant, encore plus dangereux que Voldemort en personne. Il grimaça quand tous les autres volatiles arrivèrent à leur tour, battant de leurs ailes, essayant de garder l'équilibre alors qu'ils se bousculaient, comme pour être les premier à donner leur lettre au concerné. Concerné qui observait tout les oiseaux, son regard s'attardant surtout sur leurs pattes, l'air livide.

ROUGE était... La couleur dominante mais l'on pouvait remarquer qu'une bonne partie de ces lettres n'avaient pas la forme des beuglantes que Harry avait déjà pu voir. Non, celles-ci étaient en forme de coeur. D'ailleurs Harry pu remarquer que ces lettres étaient aussi présentes en rose... Toutes battant à un rythme rapide, de la fumée sortant même de celles en rouge...

Malgré son appréhension Harry ne put empêcher sa curiosité d'être titillée. Il n'avait jamais vu ce genre de lettres, il allait d'ailleurs demander à son cher meilleur ami ce qu'elles pouvaient bien contenir, le teint toujours aussi pâle mais celui-ci assis à ses côtés, semblait tout aussi curieux quand à l'éventuel contenu des lettres. Ils avaient d'abord tous deux pensé à des lettres d'amour mais pourquoi y en avait il de deux sortes différentes? Et pourquoi certaines d'entres elles fumaient-elles?!!

Leurs regards se croisèrent, Ron grimaça, et Harry sembla encore plus désespéré quand, en regardant autour de lui, il vit que certains semblaient ravis, très amusés par la situation. Pire, certains avaient rougi! Et ça, ça ne présageait rien mais alors vraiment rien de bon ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser le Gryffondor...

-Waouh! Harry t'est vraiment un...

-...Ptit veinard! T'as vu ça Fred? Il a...

-...Une sacré chance ouais! Haha et c'est que y en a...

-...Plein!

Chance? Lui? Tout dépendait de l'interprétation du mot "Chance" pour les jumeaux! La chance pouvait avoir multiples significations et résultats selon les personnes et leur vision des choses... Et justement vu leur vision des choses à ces deux là... Harry ne se sentit pas du tout rassuré, en cet instant le mot "démon" semblait clignoter en lettres rouges juste au dessus de la tête des deux rouquins, aussi, plus les secondes passaient, plus il se demandait s'il ne devrait pas éviter d'écouter leurs très chères explications, histoire de ne pas mourir d'une crise cardiaque. Leurs sourires ne pouvaient pas présager quelque chose de bon, définitivement pas, Harry en était persuadé. D'ailleurs ce que les jumeaux allaient lui dire dans quelques instants allaient bien le lui faire comprendre... Peut être un peu trop bien même.

-...ouais, tout à fait d'accord avec toi Georges...

-Notre cher Harry va bien s'amuser! Enfin tout...

-...dépend de l'expéditeur!

Il allait s'amuser comme un fou mais tout dépendrait de l'expéditeur... Ça ne sentait pas bon pour lui... Pas du tout! Déjà que ces réponses n'étaient à proprement parler pas des réponses! Il n'était pas du tout rassuré! Au contraire, il s'inquiètait de plus en plus quant à ce qu'il pourrait lui arriver dans peu de temps... D'ailleurs n'importe qui à sa place aurait ressenti la même chose que lui. Non mais franchement, que devait-il comprendre par ces phrases insensées?! Et... Mais par Merlin qu'est ce que ces lettres pouvaient bien contenir?!

-De l'expéditeur? Qu'est ce que vous voulez dire?! Ça veut dire quoi tout ça et... Mais par Merlin qu'est ce que c'est que ces trucs?!

Super et maintenant il se retrouvait à répéter tout ce qui lui passait par le tête!

-Super et maintenant je... Mais expliquez moi au lieu de me regarder comme ça!

Les jumeaux se sourirent avant de passer un bras autour de son cou d'un geste presque synchrone.

-Oooh mais nous allons te le dire Harry

-Tout à fait Georges nous allons lui dire...

-Alors très cher Harry tu viens de recevoir de très jolies...

-... Lettres!

-Les coeurs que tu as là...

-Oui ceux qui palpitent doucement...

Et bien ces lettres sont...

-Des Love-letters!

-C'est ça Fred! Et les autres là, ceux qui sont rouges et qui dégagent de la fumée...

-Et bien ceux là sont...

Les deux jeunes hommes se sourirent avec amusement avant de reprendre d'une même voix.

-DES SEX-LETTERS!

Les yeux du pauvre survivant s'écarquillèrent brutalement sous le choc alors que son cerveau recommençait à bouillonner de questions sans réponses... Des questions dont il voulait absolument les réponses. Des sex-letters?! De quoi pouvait-il bien s'agir?! Et puis surtout... Qu'avait-il bien pu faire pour encore se retrouver encore une fois dans ce genre de situation?! Pourquoi lui et pas quelqu'un d'autre?! Harry soupira et se pinça l'arrête du nez, lançant un regard d'appréhension vers les beuglantes qui semblaient sur le point d'exploser. Une idée lui traversa alors l'esprit et il se tourna rapidement vers les jumeaux, un micro-sourire aux lèvres... Et oui... C'était que l'espoir faisait sourire quand il se pointait!

-Elles... Elles vont peut être toutes exploser en même temps et...

-Non Harry...

La voix d'Hermione lui fit perdre son sourire en même temps que toutes ses espérances de mi-tranquillité. Ron ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'il y avait des fois, comme celle-là où Hermione aurait pu garder sa science pour elle même car en effet, l'intelligence pouvait parfois tuer, d'ailleurs Harry allait en être une victime exemplaire si la demoiselle continuait sur sa lancée de franchise. Oui, il allait finir par avoir une crise cardiaque à force de révélations! Oui, il y avait des fois comme celle là où il valait mieux se taire et Hermione n'en avait eu cure, pour elle mieux valait une parole bien directe que de faux espoirs sans fondement! La jeune fille ne se gênait d'ailleurs pas du tout pour clairement afficher la situation telle qu'elle l'était au survivant et ce, bien qu'il n'aie de cesse de pâlir depuis un bon moment déjà...

-Mais...

-Elles sont faites pour être entendues Harry... Elles devraient donc exploser les unes après les autres...

-Et... Et les...

-Idem. Mais peut être que ça ne sera pas si terrible...

Elle grimaça légèrement. Apparemment le mensonge passait encore plus difficilement que la vérité.

Harry n'eut pas le temps de lui répliquer que si, ce serait horrible, la fin du monde, le cataclysme, l'horreur, l'apocalypse, le... Hum.. Il n'eut donc pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche que la première beuglante s'ouvrait déjà brusquement devant lui, annonçant par son seul contenu à quel point la matinée du survivant serait éprouvante.

-OH HARRRRYYY!!! COMMENT AS-TU PU ME TRAHIR AUSSI CRUELLEMENT?!!! MOI QUI SUIS SIII AMOUREUSE DE TOI ET QUI NOUS VOYAIT DÉJA MARIÉS, QUI VOULAIT TOUT QUITTER POUR TOI ET...

Le Harry en question observait l'enveloppe flotter devant lui, celle-ci formait une sorte de mâchoire claquant de fureur à chaque parole qu'elle laissait échapper Il avait déjà vu certains de ses amis en difficulté devant ces choses et lui même en avait déjà reçu par le passé mais il n'y en avait que... qu'une. Une seule et unique. Et encore, son contenu n'avait jamais été aussi... excentrique! La "trahir cruellement" alors qu'il ne la connaissait même pas (la voix était féminine) et... L'épouser?! Non mais qu'est ce que c'était que ça encore! Merlin la matinée était très mal partie... D'ailleurs, intérieurement, Harry pleurnichait presque sur son sort.

Les mots, les reproches s'enchaînèrent avant de se terminer quelques minutes plus tard, la beuglante s'enflammant enfin sous ses yeux, laissant la grande salle dans un silence mêlé de chuchotements et de ricanements. Son regard fit rapidement le tour des tables avant de se poser sur celle d'un certain blond, à la table des Serpentards, aux côtés d'un beau brun semblant plus qu'amusé par la scène qui se déroulait. Les yeux du survivant restèrent fixés un moment sur le jeune homme qui, selon lui, était la source de ses problèmes et qui, en cet instant, semblait totalement indifférent à ce qui pouvait lui arriver. Non, monsieur Malfoy ne lui accordait pas un seul regard, il observait son ami avec intérêt, celui-ci ayant l'air de lui expliquer quelque chose. Le blond fronçait les sourcils par moments, tournait parfois la tête vers les hiboux à la table des rouge et or avant de recentrer son attention sur son ami... Ami qui avait un grand sourire aux lèvres et ne semblait pas le moins du monde touché par ce qui pouvait bien arriver au survivant.

Puis une deuxième lettre finit par éclater sous nez, le faisant sursauter. La seule pensée qui persista à cet instant, pour le survivant, fut qu'il devait être maudit, il ne pouvait en être autrement avec tout ce qui lui tombait sans cesse dessus...

-MONSIEUR POTTER!! N'AVEZ VOUS DONC AUCUNE MORALE?!!! VOUS AFFICHER AINSI DEVANT TOUT LE...

Oui, il était définitivement maudit...

**oOo/HP~DM\oOo**

-Harry calme toi!

-Non Hermione! Tout ça c'est de SA faute! Regarde! Regarde ce que j'ai pris par SA faute à ce sale...!

Harry était furieux, il avait enduré toutes les beuglantes de la première à la dernière sans pouvoir rien faire pour les arrêter. Il avait eu sa dose de reproches pour toute sa vie et ce' sans compter l'humiliation qu'il avait reçu devant tout Poudlard. Entre les sorcières outrées par sa "trahison" et les sorciers qui lui en voulaient de leur avoir caché sa prétendue "vraie nature"... Mais encore, ce n'était pas tout... Il y avait aussi eu ces lettres du nom de "love-letter" qui, elles, contenaient déclarations enflammées aux mots aussi guimauves qu'obscènes parfois, soit une horreur. Le survivant avait tenu un teint écarlate pendant toutes ces lettres... Et encore, il n'avait pas eu l'occasion d'ouvrir les sex-letter... Celles-ci étaient destinées à s'ouvrir de nuit, d'après les jumeaux... Merlin, le brun était totalement à bout, il sentait d'ici que le contenu de ces lettres n'allait pas lui plaire. Quoi que...

-Harry tu te comporte vraiment de manière puérile, ce n'est pas de sa faute, tu le sais bien, il n'est pas vraiment lui même et même si je ne l'apprécie pas, là je ne peux que compatir. Si j'avais été à ta place j'aurais essayé d'être un peu plus compréhensive... Je pense que si Malfoy voyait ce qu'il avait pu faire jusqu'ici... Il en deviendrait fou de rage et horriblement honteux...

-Oui mais...

Hermione eut un petit sourire avant d'attraper la main de son ami et de le tirer en direction de la salle commune des Gryffondor.

-Oui je sais tu le déteste, mais très franchement tu n'était pas le seul, Dean aussi ne l'appréciait pas, tu n'as qu'à te souvenir du coup des dortoirs avant hier! Pourtant regarde maintenant il semble plutôt bien l'accepter, il fait un effort.

Harry fronça les sourcils avant de s'arrêter brutalement dans le couloir, les mains sur les hanches.

-Ah oui? Et tu vas peut être me dire que se disputer avec Seam c'était intelligent hum?

La jeune femme soupira avant de reprendre la main de son ami puis de continuer à marcher tout en parlant.

-Non, tu te doutes bien que quand j'ai vu Dean je n'étais pas ravie. Il était bien maussade... Mais si j'ai bien compris ce qu'il ma expliqué brièvement tout à l'heure, il n'avait pas le choix. Seamus commençait à aller trop loin, il n'avait plus de limites. Je pense personnellement que ses mots ont du dépasser sa pensée, impulsif comme il est, mais ce n'est pas une excuse. Monsieur a fait sa petit crise de jalousie alors que Dean ne comprenait rien à son comportement.

Harry écoutait son amie avec intérêt, Seamus jaloux? Ce n'était pas bien surprenant, Dean et lui était toujours ensembles, même lorsqu'ils faisait des mauvais coups alors voir son meilleur ami tout sourire au bras d'une personne qu'il haïssait avait du être difficile à avaler.

-Oui mais mets-toi à la place de Seamus Mione... Ton meilleur ami avec qui tu es toujours, ton pote même plus comme ton jumeau... Imagine un peu, la personne avec qui tu partages tout depuis des années, tes loisirs comme tes goûts, ton opinion sur certaines personnes. Il y a cette personne d'un côté et de l'autre le mec le plus insupportable que la terre aie pu porter, tont ennemi, celui que tu détestes, que vous êtes censés détester toi comme lui depuis des années et d'un coup tu vois ton frérot arriver avec un grand sourire t'annoncer que le personne qui vous rabaisse et que vous haïssez tout les deux et la meilleure du monde... Là je le comprend totalement!

Hermione grimaça légèrement, l'air songeuse avant d'hôcher la tête.

-Hum, oui certes. Mais imagine un peu que cette personne soit réellement formidable et qu'à cause de stupides disputes ils ne l'aient pas remarqué hum? Ce n'est bien sûr qu'une supposition mais imagine aussi que la personne en question ai changé avec le temps?

Harry eut un petit sourire avant d'hocher la tête puis s'arrêta devant le tableau de la grosse dame. Il prononça rapidement le mot de passe avant de tourner la tête vers son amie.

-Ça se tient. dit-il d'une voix amusée. Mais sûrement pas pour quelqu'un comme Malfoy, dommage.

Hermione leva alors les yeux au ciel avant de passer l'entrée de sa salle commune. Vraiment... Elle finissait par croire que le brun ne changerait jamais... Pour être d'un têtu... Il l'était!

-Tu es vraiment incroyable.. M'enfin tu as peut être raison, nous verrons bien. En attendant suivez moi monsieur Potter, on a des devoirs qui nous attendent!

Et Harry eut un petit rire avant de la suivre. Après tout, oui ils verraient bien. En attendant, il avaient en effet des devoirs à faire, des leçons à apprendre, une vie à vivre mais surtout, il avait bien son idée sur le blond et il n'en démordrait pas!

**oOo/HP~DM\oOo**

Au même moment, dans la grande salle, un certain rouquin venait de terminer son petit déjeuner. Souriant joyeusement, il porta son verre de lait à ses lèvres avant d'en vider le contenu avec délice, les yeux brillants... Merlin qu'il adorait le week-end, le seule moment de la semaine où il pouvait manger tranquillement, sans avoir à se dépêcher pour un quelconque cours. Certes il y avait les entraînements de Quiddich mais ceux-ci ayant lieu l'après-midi, tout allait pour le mieux. Certes il y avait aussi les séances de devoirs et révisions intensives avec Hermione mais, celle-ci étant occupée à calmer Harry, Ron était totalement libre. Il pouvait enfin profiter pleinement de sa matinée pour flemmarder, se reposer, se relaxer... En bref tout allait pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes.

Enfin cela, c'était ce qu'il pensait. Il avait en effet oublié que son meilleur ami ayant été épargné par l'auteur, ce dernier commençait réellement à s'ennuyer et avait donc décidé de se rabattre sur son adorable personne...

C'est donc tout naturellement que le surnommé "Démon" par Harry laissa deux rouquins au sourire espiègle s'intéresser de plus près à leur plus jeune frère. Ceux-ci, le sourire aux lèvres, venaient en effet de se rapprocher du jeune homme avec lenteur avant de se pencher tous deux près de lui, le regard bien encré sur sa pauvre personne...

-Alors petit Ron...

-Nous devrions plutôt l'appeler Ronnie-chou, Georges.

-Ah oui, tu as raison Fred. Alors petit Ronnie-chou, qu'as tu à être aussi calme...? C'est louche...

-Tout à fait... Tu ne parles pas beaucoup aujourd'hui.

L'appelé Ronnie-chou cligna des yeux avant de les observer l'un après l'autre, les sourcils froncés. Lui, ne pas parler? Et alors? Il avait bien le droit de savourer son bien être sans forcement ouvrir la bouche non? Effectivement la réponse était négative. Elle ne pouvait l'être avec ces deux là de toute façon. Ron Weasley pouvoir être tranquille en étant au même endroit que ses deux frères aînés? Impossible, tout bonnement impossible...

-Et alors, je suis pas obligé de parler non?

Cette jolie remarque prononcée sur un ton légèrement insolent eut l'avantage de clouer le bec de ses deux ainés qui n'avaient pas l'habitude d'avoir un petit frère aussi insolemment... calme. Mais cela ne les arrêta pas pour autant et la seconde suivante les deux rouquins réaffichaient ce même sourire qui agaçait tellement Ron... Le genre de sourire que l'on pouvait clairement traduire par: "Nous savons très bien que tu nous caches quelque chose et saches bien que nous trouverons!"

Un sourire tout simplement haïssable.

Un sourire qui fut accompagné d'un regard entendu, tout aussi haïssable avant que les deux jeunes hommes ne continuent leur petit jeu.

-Ronnie ne pas parler c'est étrange.

-Très inhabituel, oui Fred. Je dirais qu'il y a...

-Anguille sous roche!

Les mots de Fred furent accompagnés d'un hochement de tête complice de son frère alors que tous deux cherchaient ce que pouvait bien cacher le plus jeune des rouquins. Ils l'observaient minutieusement, il était plus que certain qu'il y ait effectivement cachotteries, nouvelles dont ils n'étaient pas encore au courant... Il n'y avait qu'à voir la façon dont il se comportait. Celui-ci avait une main posée sur une écharpe entourant son cou alors que la deuxième trifouillait nerveusement dans ses cheveux. Il ne fallait pas qu'ils trouvent pensait-il, ils ne devaient surtout pas trouver. Après tout sa journée avait si bien débuté... Il serait dommage qu'elle soit gâchée aussi facilement! Cette idée bien en tête, Ron se leva rapidement avant de lâcher une de ses excuses toutes faites.

-Je... Je vais rejoindre Mione et Ha...

-Je dirais qu'il y a plutôt suçons sous écharpe.

Une voix venait de le couper dans son élan, le faisant écarquiller des yeux horrifiés. Il tourna alors un regard empli de reproches vers la personne qui venait de parler et ses sourcils se froncèrent. En effet, le coupable, le traître, l'abominable lâcheur qui venait de vendre la mèche était tranquillement assis à lire son journal, un petit sourire innocent sur les lèvres. Celui-ci faisait d'ailleurs mine de ne remarquer ni son air scandalisé, ni sa main qui venait de se resserrer sur son écharpe.

-Neville! C'est n'importe quoi! Comme si j'allais me laisser faire par qui que ce...

-Ah? Alors pourquoi est-ce que tu sers aussi fort cette pauvre écharpe? Il fait plutôt bon et puis très franchement... À ce rythme tu vas finir par t'auto-étrangler...

-Mais.... Bien sûr que non! J'ai attrapé froid hier et alors je...

-Froid? Je dirais plutôt coup de chaud oui! Tu ne m'as pas laissé fermer l'oeil de la nuit avec tes cris et...

-Ça suffit! C'est faux! Complètement faux! D'ailleurs je ne... Mais! Mais qu'est ce que?! Arrêtez! Lâchez moi vous deux!!

Alors que Ron tentait pitoyablement de s'expliquer, nier la remarque pourtant bien pertinente de son ami, ses frères pas le moins du monde gênés par ses protestations, tentaient tous deux de lui retirer l'écharpe en question et ce, sans cesser leurs interminables remarques taquines.

-Voyons Ron...

-Ne sois pas fâché...Nous ne doutons pas du tout de toi mais si tu n'as rien...

-C'est vrai Georges, si tu n'as rien Ronnie, enlever simplement cette écharpe pourrait être plus simple non?

-Voilà! Allez enlève nous cette écharpe! Dirent-ils en choeur, tout en continuant de tirer sur l'écharpe d'un rouquin intenable.

-Non! Je ne veux pas! Et puis d'abord je n'ai pas de preuves à vous donner! Lâchez-moi par Salazar!

Et alors qu'il venait de se détacher, prêt à fuir, un bras sembla glisser sur sa taille avant qu'il ne se retrouve plaqué contre un torse bien fait et qu'une voix chaude murmurait à son oreille...

-Salazar hein?

Ron fronça les sourcils avant de rougir jusqu'à la pointe de ses cheveux, il arrêta totalement de se débattre alors qu'un frisson le traversait de toute part, le laissant dans un état entre l'immobilité et le tremblement. Une seconde passa et le jeune homme contre lui eu un petit sourire avant de continuer de murmurer à son oreille, son souffle chaud faisant nettement augmenter son rythme cardiaque comme sa chaleur corporelle, elle _éveillait ses sens_. Peut-être un peu trop car ce fut justement en sentant une _certaine partie de son anatomie_ se réveiller que Ron reprit conscience de la situation et se détacha immédiatement d'un certain brun à la peau mate et au sombre regard miellé.

-Que...Qu'est ce que tu fais ici toi!

En face de lui se trouvait notre adoré Blaise Zabini qui affichait un sourire amusé. Aux mots de son amant, il fronça les sourcils avant de s'adresser à lui d'une voix faussement réprobatrice.

-Oh voyons...Quel accueil! Je viens voir mon rouquin préféré quoi d'autre?

Il avança la main vers le rouquin en question mais celui-ci recula, toujours écarlate. Merlin il ne manquait plus que lui!...Déjà qu'il commençait à utiliser des expressions stupides, typiquement Serpentardes... Il fallait en plus qu'il arrive au pire moment, celui ou ses frères s'amusaient à le taquiner et ce à cause de lui! Et bien oui, si ses frangins avaient pu trouver de quoi l'embêter c'était de sa faute _(et aussi celle de l'auteur mais la n'est pas le problème)_ car c'était bien lui qui l'avait poussé à porter cette stupide écharpe pour cacher ces encore plus stupides marques!Certes il ne la lui avait pas mise autour du cou mais son comportement puéril de la veille à poser ses lèvres partout sur son corps, à le lécher, le sucer à des endroits pareils et... Ron secoua la tête. Non ne pas y penser, ce n'était pas le moment!D'ailleurs ne jamais y penser! C'était beaucoup trop embarrassant!

Oui beaucoup beaucoup trop même! Encore plus quand vos deux frères ainés vous observaient de façon étrange, comme s'ils tentaient de pénétrer votre esprit... Le pénétrer... Non! Mauvais mot! Très mauvais...

-Bébé? De quoi parliez-vous avant mon arrivée? Tu semblais prêt à partir...

Arg nan! Ron se retint de se prendre la tête entre les mains, ses frères souriaient trop, trop à son goût ! Et ce genre de surnoms stupides ne l'aidait pas, sa question encore moins.

-Hey Blaise! Comment va notre Serpentard...

-Préféré? En même temps c'est le seul que nous fréquentons vraiment...

-En effet Fred mais il reste notre préféré.

-Tout à fait. Alors si nous lui expliquions la situation hum?

Les deux jeunes hommes hochèrent de le tête alors que Blaise les saluait avec un sourire. Un petit éclair de curiosité traversa son regard quand ils évoquèrent la situation qui semblait bien déplaire à son amant, celui-ci tentant de fuir auparavant comme dans la situation présente. Ron essayait en effet de fuir le plus discrètement possible mais comme la discrétion et lui faisaient deux entités totalement incomparables... Ce fut avec la douceur et le silence d'un éléphant qu'il tenta de quitter la table, malheureusement pour lui rattrapé par le seul Serpentard de la tablée. Celui-ci venait en effet de l'attraper par l'écharpe pour le tirer à lui et ce, tout en continuant de suivre les petites explications amusées de ses deux aînés.

-Oh je vois... Et donc Ron tentait de s'enfuir pour cacher ça? Pourtant il n'y en avait que six cette fois ci...

L'écharpe était au sol et Blaise, le plus naturellement du monde, caressait son cou d'une main, l'autre maintenant fermement sur ses genoux un rouquin des plus scandalisés. Il y avait des jours comme celui-ci qui semblaient bien commencer avant qu'un sombre nuage ne vous gâche totalement tout en vous couvrant de ridicule. Ce nuage c'était Blaise et ce à quoi Ron ne pensait pas était que, une fois dans votre vie ce nuage ne vous lâchait pas et que, par conséquent, des journées comme celle-ci il y en aurait à la pelle... Ce qu'il oubliait aussi était qu'il était fou de ce nuage et qu'il n'était pas prêt à s'en séparer car à côté de lui, le soleil semblait bien fade...

**oOo/HPDM\oOo  
**  
Loin de toutes ces têtes rouquines, un blondinet attendait sagement que son parrain s'intéresse à sa personne. En effet un peu plus tôt, Severus Snape était venu le chercher dans la grande salle même avant de l'emmener dans son bureau, dos à lui. Deux minutes étaient ainsi passées dans un silence troublé par quelques bruits d'objets déplacés par l'homme puis Snape avait enfin fini par se retourner silencieusement et s'installer en face d'un blondinet au regard curieux.

-Comment se passe ton séjour chez les Gryffondors Draco?

L'appelé Draco cligna des yeux semblant réfléchir à la question posée par l'homme qui lui faisait face. Si tout se passait bien pour lui? Oh et bien il pouvait dire que oui! Il avait très bien mangé ce matin et s'était, en plus de cette bonne nouvelle, fait un nouvel ami!

Bon il parlait parfois un peu trop à son goût et il souriait souvent comme un idiot mais Dean était plutôt gentil. Un peu agaçant quand il riait sans raison alors que lui, lui parlait sérieusement, un peu chiant à toujours sembler être de bonne humeur mais aussi, parallèlement, plutôt agréable dans ses moments de silence. Certes ceux-ci n'avaient pas été nombreux, Draco n'ayant passé avec lui que quelques heures mais le blond les avait apprécié, il avait aussi apprécié le douceur de ses doigts sur ses cheveux cette nuit quand ceux-ci l'avaient réconforté.

Oui sur certains faits Draco pouvait dire qu'il allait bien... Seulement sur certains. Il ne fallait pas oublier cet idiot de Papa Potter! Il l'avait si sèchement rejeté alors que lui avait pensé lui faire plaisir! Vraiment, les grands étaient trop compliqués... Au lieu de le prendre dans ses bras Papa Potter l'avait frappé! Blaise était tout simplement parfait! Il l'avait sauvé et lui avait montré des choses incroyable ce matin! Comme cette belle fleur qui changeait de couleur selon la chaleur qui l'entourait...

Plongé dans ses pensées, il ne remarqua pas que son professeur de potions continuait de l'observer avec attention. Pénétrer son esprit ou ne pas le faire... Telle était la question qu'il se posait. Peut être qu'il pourrait l'aider s'il le faisait mais si Draco avait été dans son état normal il lui en aurait énormément voulu... Il ne pouvait pas aller contre ses voeux.

-Oui, ça va.

Une voix douce le coupa dans son hésitation et il porta son attention sur le blond. Salazar cela faisait si longtemps qu'il ne l'avait pas entendu parler de cette voix si paisible. Il soupira intérieurement,_ comment avait il pu laisser Lucius lui donner autant de responsabilités?_ Il était encore trop jeune.

-Vraiment? Même avec... Potter?

Il grimaça alors que le visage de son élève s'assombrissait.

-Je... Je m'en fiche de lui!

La voix s'était effarouchée alors que les lèvres du blond s'étaient plissées en une moue boudeuse. Severus soupira, rien de bien étonnant avec cet imbécile de Potter. Le survivant était incapable de réfléchir et de voir au delà des apparences. Après tout rien de bien étonnant de la part du fils de James, tout les deux sans cervelle.

-Potter est un imbécile. Ce n'est pas bien nouveau.

Un silence s'installa avant que le blond ne sourit à la surprise comme à l'amusement de son parrain. Sa voix s'éleva alors légèrement ironique.

-Ben alors là! Pas du tout, du tout d'accord!

Le blond affichait maintenant un grand sourire, le monsieur lui plaisait... Mais alors vraiment beaucoup! Lui et Blaise étaient probablement les plus intéressants de l'école! Du moins, à ce qu'il avait pu voir jusqu'ici.

-Il est encore plus que ça! Il est un méchant idiot pas beau! En plus il sait pas du tout se coiffer!

Son parrain eut un petit sourire, enfin il retrouvait son filleul comme il ne l'avait pas vu depuis longtemps. Cette retombée en enfance n'était peut être pas si mal pour lui. Tant qu'il n'avait pas de problème avec ses ennemis Poudlariens... Il devrait reprendre la mémoire. Quoi que... Tout dépendait de la situation comme de la personne.

-Tout à fait. Je ne peux qu'acquiescer... Mais raconte moi comment cet apeuré du peigne s'est comporté avec toi ces deux derniers jours.

Le blond fronça les sourcils, semblant chercher ce que voulait dire son professeur par son histoire de peigne avant d'émettre un petit rire. Son Papa Potter avait peur d'un peigne, il était vraiment étrange. _"Vraiment bizarre, idiot même!"_pensa t-il.

Son regard s'enhardit alors qu'il commençait à raconter les évènements des deux derniers jours d'une voix teintée de déception comme de rancune. Il raconta la scène de la grande salle comme sa nuit au dortoir, sa rencontre avec Blaise comme son geste défensif en sa faveur, face à son paternel adoptif. Il évita bien entendu de parler de la scène des baisers comme des gestes de sa part ayant l'intention d'attirer la sympathie d'un Papa Potter méchant et tout simplement injuste envers lui.

Après tout, il ne méritait pas qu'il soit aussi gentil avec lui alors qu'il le traitait aussi durement sans raison. Et puis de toute façon ce n'était pas comme s'il allait raconter des passages aussi humiliants à son professeur devenu préféré! Pas du tout et puis il était fâché, il n'aimait plus son Papa Potter alors il allait tout oublier et arrêter de lui parler. Oui, il ne lui causerait plus!

Severus écoutait le blond avec attention. Plus il en savait plus son apathie envers le survivant augmentait. Potter allait en baver... Oh oui, il allait payer pour avoir aussi bassement profité de la position de faiblesse de son filleul préféré. Quand celui-ci eut terminé son rapport, ce fut avec des idées vengeresses plein la tête qu'il s'adressa à lui, un sourire froid sur les lèvres.

-Je vois... Je pense qu'une vengeance serait de mise dans ce cas. N'est-tu pas d'accord avec moi Draco?

Une lueur étrange sembla s'allumer dans le regard du blond alors qu'un sourire ravi glissait sur ses lèvres. Se venger...? Oh mais la question ne se posait même pas voyons...

**oOo/HPDM\oOo**

Trois jours passèrent ainsi, Draco exécutant minutieusement le plan prévu avec son professeur, Harry l'ignorant et continuant de vivre sans faire quoi que ce soit pouvant avoir un rapport avec le blond. Blond qui, s'il avait eu quelque peu de mal à, au départ, réellement prendre ses distances, avait fini par très bien s'y faire... Trop bien...

Depuis quelques temps on pouvait en effet le voir entouré de lionceaux souriants et si un tel tableau aurait pu être étonnant avant, tout semblait normal chez les Gryffondor. Les autres maisons, Serpentard en tête avait toujours du mal à voir le prince de glace plaisanter et sourire avec autant de candeur sans en être choqués ou du moins suspicieux. Draco Malfoy habituellement froid et ironique ne pouvait aussi innocemment trainer avec eux sans y avoir été forcé par un quelconque stratagème. Mais peut être était-il celui qui avait une idée en tête et tout ce rapprochement serait alors une manipulation de sa part?

Quoiqu'il puisse en être, personne n'avait de vraie réponse à ces questions et tous ne faisaient que supposer, les avis se dirigeant tout de même, pour la plupart, vers la première idée. Malfoy était retombé en enfance, il ne devait pas avoir conscience de ses actes ou devait être manipulé.

Harry, lui, bien qu'ayant remarqué l'étrange rapidité avec laquelle le blond s'était adapté à son groupe d'amis ne cherchait pas plus à comprendre que cela. Une sorte d'accord muet semblait s'être mis en place. On ne lui faisait pas de reproche sur sa froideur envers le blond tant qu'il n'en faisait pas sur la chaleur avec laquelle ils le traitaient. Seamus n'arrêtait pas de son côté, un seul porte parole suffisait après tout. Seamus... Harry ne pouvait que compatir à sa situation. Après s'être disputé avec son meilleur ami au sujet de Malfoy celui-ci passait encore plus de temps avec le blond et Hermione, ignorant ses remarques, reproches acides.

D'ailleurs, il avait lui aussi failli se disputer avec Ron la dernière fois... Ron! Et à quel sujet? Malfoy! Le brun soupira au souvenir de leut petit échange, il se souvenait encore de sa surprise quand il avait entendu son éternel compagnon de crimes, celui avec qui il avait toujours fait les quatre cents coups, se mettre du côté de celui qui les avaient toujours rabaissés tous deux. Depuis que le roux sortait avec Blaise, ses réactions et sa façon de penser commençaient à l'agacer. Défendre Malfoy... Venant d'Hermione il n'avait que légèrement été surpris mais Ron!... Impossible. Ron Weasley ne pouvait pas prendre la défense d'un Malfoy qui qu'il soit et avoir l'air désolé en le faisant n'y changeait pas grand chose.

Harry soupira en voyant un petit oiseau de papier voleter jusqu'à la table du rouquin de ses pensées. Dix minutes que lui et le blond s'envoyaient petits mots sur petits mots, l'agaçant un peu plus à chaque message. _S'ils s'ennuyaient tant que ça ils n'avaient qu'à suivre le cours!  
_  
-Pas faux. Tu ferais bien d'en faire autant d'ailleurs.

Les sourcils du survivant se froncèrent avant qu'ils ne tourne la tête vers la jeune fille brune à ses côtés. Celle-ci affichait un sourire mi-taquin, mi-exaspéré. Sous l'air légèrement perdu de son ami, Hermione leva les yeux au ciel.

-Tu as parlé à voix haute. Expliqua-t-elle en souriant toujours.

-Ah... Ouais.

-On a du mal à accepter le fait que son meilleur ami soit devenu complice avec son meilleur "ennemi"?

Son sourire se fit amusé alors que son ami se faisait silencieux. Complices, Malfoy et Ron? Surement pas! Ce n'était pas parce qu'ils s'envoyaient deux ou trois petits bouts de parchemin qu'il fallait tout de suite faire des conclusions aussi hâtives. Ce n'était pas parce que Malfoy souriait perfidement de ses dents parfaitement blanches à Ron -_qui souriait aussi, allez savoir pourquoi_- qu'ils avaient forcément des projets ou des sujets communs d'amusement. Complices... Lui était complice avec Ron, Hermione, Sirius mais Malfoy...

Harry glissa une main lasse dans ses cheveux puis haussa les épaules. Cette question l'agaçait, il n'avait pas besoin d'y répondre. De toute façon, même si, au pire des cas, ses amis avaient pu apprendre à apprécier ou plutôt supporter le blond, cela ne le regardait pas. Il n'était généralement pas de nature jalouse alors il n'allait pas commencer maintenant, pas pour Malfoy... Et puis, après tout, il n'avait rien à dire sur le sujet, voilà.

-Au lieu de dire n'importe quoi tu devrais aussi suivre le cours. Écoute ça, passionnante la vie des gobelins de l'ancien siècle hein?

Une légère pointe d'ironie avait glissé dans sa voix alors qu'il dirigeait son attention sur le fantôme monotone qui leur faisait cours, inconscient de tous les échanges oraux et écrits qui avaient lieu entre les élèves de sa classe. Harry posa sa plume sur son parchemin avant de noter de nouveaux détails de son cours, l'air faussement concentré. Le cours d'histoire de la magie devait bien être l'un des cours les plus soporifiques de Poudlard mais Harry sembla passionné. Les yeux rivés sur le professeur, la plume presque ébouriffée à force d'écrire...

Pourtant, le survivant pensait à tout autre chose. Sirius... Cela faisait un moment qu'il n'avait pas eu de nouvelles... Peut être pourrait-il aller le rejoindre chez les Weasley pour les prochaines vacances? Un petit sourire glissa sur ses lèvres à cette idée, deux bonnes semaines en compagnie de la famille rouquine et de son parrain. Deux superbes semaines sans blond agaçant ni Serpentard sournois. Pas de Malfoy ni de Blaise.

Blaise... Sujet délicat. Harry grimaça, si Ron finissait par inviter Blaise ses vacances en seraient probablement moins "superbes". Du moins si Blaise venait en lui en voulant toujours pour la petite scène de la dernière fois... Oh et puis pourquoi se prenait-il la tête? Il verrait bien. Après tout, les vacances de noël n'étaient que dans un mois et de toute façon Ron ne le laisserait jamais tomber pour un Serpentard qui qu'il soit. Et puis d'ici là il aurait probablement le temps de se réconcilier avec Zabini. Au pire, il pourrait toujours... Quoi que... Non. Impossible. Un soupir passa ses lèvres alors qu'il chassait la pensée qui venait de lui traverser l'esprit. Merlin il devenait beaucoup trop calculateur à son gout.

-Ah... Plus que dix minutes, je suis mort!

La voix de son ami le coupa dans ses songes, il tourna la tête vers lui, l'éair exaspéré mais changea très vite d'expression et afficha un sourire amusé en le voyant avachi sur sa table. Les bonnes habitudes ne changeaient apparement pas et, en cet instant, cette idée lui faisait étrangement plaisir. Il préferait largement voir le rouquin à demi somnolant sur sa table que s'archarnant sur le pliage d'un stupide petit parchemin volant. Il tenta de recentrer son attention sur le cours sans grand succès. Son regard glissa sur Hermione qui semblait bien plus concentrée sur le cours que n'importe qui d'autre dans la classe.

Tournant de temps en temps les pages de son manuel, se mordant la lèvre par moments, ajoutant quelques détails à ses notes déja bien conséquentes... Harry envia encore une fois sa faculté à se concentrer sur un cours que lui considérait comme bien plus qu'ennuyeux. Ses pensées dévièrent alors qu'il tentait de l'imiter, les yeux fixés sur les phrases que l'enseignant opaque venait de marquer dans le vide.

Deux tables plus haut, Draco Malfoy était tout aussi concentré sur l'histoire des gobelins que pourrait l'être n'importe quel enfant devant un conte passionnant. Les gobelins d'autre fois utilisaient la magie de manière bien différente et leurs fêtes semblaient magnifiques rien que par les ornements qui étaient mis en place à ces occasions. Les yeux se baladant entre son professeur et les belles images animées que Dean avait dans son livre, Draco était fasciné. Même s'il affichait une expression neutre, son voisin remarquait bien la lueur d'intérêt qui brillait dans son regard argenté.

Un sourire aux lèvres, Dean tournait parfois les pages de son livre, lui montrant les illustrations auxquelles faisaient référence le discours du fantôme instituteur. L'attention du blond fut pourtant détournée par le frétillement du parchemin qui venait de se poser sur sa table. Il fronça les sourcils et prit le parchemin volant entre ses doigts avant de l'ouvrir et d'en lire lentement le contenu, les yeux plissés de concentration.

**_"Encore un truc Malfoy, tu sais comment ça marche au moins?"_**

Draco eut du mal à déchiffrer l'écriture de Ron mais finit par y arriver, il afficha une moue interrogative puis se souvint de leur échange précédent. Il prit sa plume et lécha ses lèvres avant d'écrire sur le même parchemin un _**"oui"**_ d'une écriture ronde, enfantine. Il s'amusa ensuite à plier le parchemin messager en une nouvelle sorte d'animal volant, prononça un petit sort, puis l'observa se diriger vers la table du rouquin avec un sourire fier.

Le cours se termina juste après que le Gryffondor aux cheveux orangés ne prenne le message qui lui était destiné. Un soupir général traversa la salle et les élèves sortirent à la hâte de la classe pour se diriger vers leur prochain cours. Harry, lui, tarda quelque peu avant de commencer à ranger ses affaires d'un air pensif. Hermione glissa les yeux sur son parchemin avant de sourire, légèrement amusée.

-Je te passerai mes notes.

Harry leva les yeux vers elle alors qu'un "hein" de la plus grande finesse passait ses lèvres.

-De cours Harry. Je te les passerais. Il vaut mieux vu ce que tu as pu écrire... M'enfin tu aurais du suivre ton propre conseil et suivre le cours du professeur Bins au lieu de penser à autre chose.

Elle appuya son regard d'un regard légèrement reprobateur mais avant que Harry n'aie pu dire quoi que ce soit Ron posa sa main sur son épaule avant de marmonner, l'air encore à demi endormi par sa récente somnolence.

-L'embête pas Mione, les cours d'histoire ont toujours été soporifiques c'est pas bien nouveau.

La brune fronça les sourcils avant de croiser les bras dans un geste moralisateur alors que Harry continuait de ranger ses affaires sans porter grande attention à un débat qui avait pourtant commencé avec lui pour principal sujet.

-Ron! Comment peux-tu dire ça? L'histoire de la magie est très enrichissante et même si le professeur Bins ne sait pas la raconter de manière... Disons passionnante, elle reste intéressante!

Le roux eut un petit sourire en croisant le regard de Harry qui semblait ennuyé par le discours de son amie. Quand celle-ci eut terminé sa tirade, il haussa les épaules et attrapa son sac avant de se diriger vers la sortie de la salle, suivi par Harry.

-Si tu veux Mione. T'as surement raison. Aller on y va, j'ai pas trop envie qu'on nous reproche d'avoir perdu des points pour un stupide retard.

Hermione du être d'accord avec son ami car elle ne fit aucune remarque de plus, se contentant de lever les yeux au ciel avant de les suivre tous les deux dans les couloirs de Poudlard. Ils montèrent les escaliers d'un pas tranquille, se dirigeant vers la tour d'astronomie, se préparant à supporter une heure entière de bavardage aussi oiseux que douteux de leur professeur de divination. Au dernier cours, celle-ci n'avait cessé de s'acharner sur le survivant, lui prédisant une mort cruelle et sanguinaire avant d'enchaîner sur des remarques sur futur sa vie amoureuse. D'après ses dires, il se marierait quinze fois avant de trouver la bonne personne et aurait douze enfants plus une petite dizaine dont il n'apprendrait l'existence que bien plus tard.

Du grand n'importe quoi avait-il pensé amèrement. Une seule personne lui suffisait amplement. Une jolie petite amie gentille et drôle serait déjà pas mal pour commencer vu le désert qu'était sa vie amoureuse. Et puis, après tout, il fallait déjà qu'il survive à Voldemort et tous ses joyeux disciples avant de penser à ses quinze futures ex-femmes. Mais enfin, apparement le message n'était toujours pas passé et les seules visions d'avenir qu'on continuait de lui conter étaient toutes pires les unes que les autres.

-On y est.

Le trio venait d'arriver devant une porte ébène entrouverte. Ils entrèrent presque à contre-coeur dans la salle et s'installèrent dans un coin où des poufs de toutes les couleurs étaient disposés. Harry glissa une main dans ses cheveux avant de diriger son attention vers le professeur Trelawney qui ne semblait pas du tout avoir remarqué leur intrusion retardataire. Le troisième oeil devait être en panne aujourd'hui... Il commença à sortir ses affaires de cours qu'il posa lentement sur la table n'écoutant que d'une oreille les dires de la femme qui leur enseignait la manière de lire dans les boules de cristal.

Quand une des élèves poussa un cri en se regardant dans la boule qui, selon elle, lui prédisait un disgracieux bouton sur le nez, Harry commença à serieusement se demander comment un cours pouvait autant abrutir certaines personnes... Il commença à se demander comment un cours pouvait sembler aussi long et stupide. Lon pour Trelawney et son cours ineficace, stupide pour les remarques idiotes de certains comme celle que venait de faire Lisa becketer. Le bouton n'était pas une prédiction, il se trouvait déjà sur son visage.

Merlin oui, Harry avait hâte de sortir, ce cours ne pouvait vraiment pas être utile de toute façon.

-Monsieur Potter! Vous êtes ici mon enfant... Vous ne devinerez jamais ce dont j'ai rêvé cette nuit! Saviez vous que vous allez mourir jeune?

A force de le répéter il ne pouvait que le savoir! Rectification, il fallait absolument qu'il sorte. Une simple probabilité ne suffisait pas pour définir l'inutilité de ce cours, il était évident que la divination ne servait à rien! Du moins avec un professeur pareil, il ne pouvait en être autrement et la simple pensée que son calvaire venait seulement de commencer lui faisait mal au crâne... Encore une heure et vingt-deux minutes...

Harry serra la mâchoire et leva les yeux vers la femme qui venait de s'arrêter vers lui, ses mains posées sur la table et ses yeux d'illuminée le scrutant de manière pesante. Il eut un sourire forcé mais n'eut pas le temps de prononcer son habituel _"ah"_ interrogateur que son professeur enchainait sur de nouvelles prédictions ponctuées de diverses onomatopées toutes plus agaçantes les unes que les autres.

Harry lança un regard suppliant vers son meilleur ami, lui quémandant presque une aide silencieuse mais ce dernier semblait trop occupé à rire comme un bossu pour faire attention à ses signes désespérés. Il se tourna alors vers la jeune fille qui se trouvait elle aussi être son amie -ou du moins le pensait-il- mais celle-ci ne semblait pas bien compatissante à son sort, l'observant avec un mélange d'amusement, semblant se retenir de rire avec difficulté.

La machoire serrée, le sourire toujours crispé, Harry donna un coup de coude à son voisin dont les soubresauts s'arrêtèrent enfin. Les yeux ronds, celui-ci lança un regard noir au brun, l'air de lui demander s'il devenait fou. Ce dernier ignora sa pleinte muette et fit un signe de la tête vers le professeur de divination. Les lèvres du roux s'étirèrent en un _o_ silencieux et il ne put s'empêcher de pouffer. Harry sentant revenir l'agaçant fou rire de son ami lui donna un nouveau coup un peu plus fort sous le regard réprobateur d'Hermione et Ron poussa un cri indigné.

-Hey ça fait mal!

Le jeune Weasley regretta amèrement son éclat quand la tête de son professeur fit une rotation d'une vingtaine de degrés dans sa direction. Deux grands yeux globuleux se fixèrent alors sur lui, le désignant déjà comme sa future victime, la future cible de ses prédictions pour le moins spéciales.

-Vous avez mal mon enfant? Vous ne vous sentez pas bien? Peut être êtes vous atteint d'une maladie râre et...

Ron fronça les sourcils, commençant déjà à répondre que tout allait bien, qu'il n'était pas du tout atteint d'une quelconque maladie physique ou morale et qu'il n'avait aucun problème familial. Il ajouta qu'il avait seulement crié une des paroles de la dernière chansons des _Bizarr' sisters_ pour la faire découvrir à la classe et que, par conséquent, il ne pouvait être qu'au meilleur de sa forme.

Son discours ne manqua pas de faire ricaner certains comme indigner le fan-club professeur du professeur de divination. Amusé par son propre succès, il continuait joyeusement sur sa voie, embobinant la femme avec brio. Enchainant multiples excuses toutes moins cohérentes et crédibles les unes que les autres, continuant d'inventer mensonge sur mensonge... Il fut néanmoins coupé en plein élan par son aînée qui, étrangement, trouva son point sensible...

Aux côtés du Survivant, Hermione observait la chute vertigineuse du roux à ses côtés face aux commentaires de plus en plus sournois de Sybille Trelawney...

-Aww, on dirait bien qu'elle a visé juste... Problèmes de sommeil ou de température... Elle n'a pas tord, Ron est toujours fatigué et constamment couvert d'échapes en ce moment... Pas très discret tout ça.

-Dix points pour Gryffondor Granger, railla un Harry de bien meilleure humeur depuis qu'il n'était plus le centre d'attention de la classe. C'est ça avoir un mec chez les serpents, ça laisse des traces.

Il accompagna son commentaire en mimant discrètement divers baisers baveux sous les regards amusés de son amie et de quelques Gryffondor, horrifié du rouquin en question. La jeune fille glissa alors son regard sur Ron, tentant d'avoir l'air compatissante sans grand succès, son visage n'affichant qu'une hilarité difficilement contenue. Le roux, lui, tentait toujours pitoyablement de se défendre des mots des mots de son professeur qui semblait bien en forme, ses remarques se trouvant être de plus en plus pertinantes.

-Dites moi mon enfant... Dormez vous la nuit? Criez vous le soir, quand tout le monde dort?

Ce fut cette question qui acheva une bonne partie de la classe, les poussant dans une hilarité complète, les deux amis du rouquin y compris. Seul le regard plus qu'accusateur de Ron laissa sa meilleure amie légèrement sous l'emprise d'une sournoise culpabilité. Les amis étaient censés se soutenir après tout! Harry lui aussi partageait son avis d'ailleurs, le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles, il se disait en cet instant qu'avoir des amis était quelque chose de réellement fabuleux. A ses côté son ami commença à bégayer et rougir lamentablement, accentuant son amusement alors qu'une nouvelle pensée lui traversait l'esprit.

Oh oui, avoir Ron pour ami était exceptionnel... Le roux était toujours là quand il le fallait!  
**  
oOo/HP~DM\oOo**

-Je déteste ce cours! Je le hais, je le hais, je le haiiiis! Putain mais je le hais à un point! Raaah sale chouette timbrée! Je la hais, je les hais tous!!

Ron Weasley était furieux. Il venait probablement de passer les pires quatre-vingt-sept minutes de sa vie! Le professeur Tralawney n'avait en effet daigné le laisser en paix qu'après de longues minutes de torture psychologique intensive. Elle avait ensuite enchainé avec un cours mystique des plus ennuyeux qui n'arrangeait pas l'état des neurones du rouquin. Un cours où le pauvre jeune homme n'avait cessé de bouder sous les petits rires mêlés aux taquineries de ses deux censés meilleurs amis...

Plantant rageusement sa fourchette dans une pauvre pomme de terre innocente, il continua de laisser libre court à son énervement, sa voix montant dans les aigus de temps à autre. Entre deux mots il enfournait de temps en temps une grosse pomme de terre dans sa bouche, ne se souciant pas du ridicule que son comportement laissait échapper. Les joues semblables à celles d'un hamster, Ron ne laissait passer d'entre ses lèvres que quelques borborygmes incompréhensibles, ses mains continuant de bouger dans tous les sens.

Ne faisant pas attention à l'hilarité sous laquelle étaient ses deux amis depuis la fin du cours de divination, Ron ne se lassa pas de répéter encore et toujours la même chose en continuant à manger comme un glouton. Ce soir il aurait probablement mal à l'estomac mais pour le moment, il n'en avait cure...

Un peu plus loin, Blaise Zabini venait de passer la porte de la grande salle, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Il venait de passer une matinée bien sympathique en la compagnie de ses éternels amis et son humeur en était des plus joyeuses. Ils avaient fait quelques sales coups aux Poufsouffle et Gryffondor de première année, poussant même quelques uns à pleurnicher chez leurs ainés. Un début de journée des plus prometteurs et réjouissants. Certes il prenait le risque de subir les bouderies de son amant mais où allait le monde s'il ne pouvait plus s'amuser? Il restait un serpentard tout de même, même plus, un Zabini. Et puis tant que le roux n'était pas au courant de ses petits passes temps, il n'avait pas à s'en faire.

Merlin oui, une très bonne journée... Il se souvenait encore du cours de métamorphoses et du cri de Terry boot quand celui-ci s'était retrouvé avec un derrière enflammé à cause d'un siège malicieux... Le ravissement de Blaise fut à son paroxysme quand la fureur de Mc Gonagal était venue se mêler à la scène. En effet, après avoir crié de tous ses poumons sur le jeune homme qui n'avait pourtant été qu'une victime de plus, celle-ci avait envoyé son élève à l'infirmerie en lui collant une bonne retenue, pensant à une erreur de sortilège... Il n'avait manqué que la présence de Draco, Draco dont les idées avaient toujours été parmi les meilleures pour ce qui était de faire quelques coups bien reptiliens.

Traversant la grande salle d'un pas tranquille, il chercha rapidement du regard où pouvait se trouver son meilleur ami avant de le trouver chez les Gryffondor, aux côtés de Dean. Il se retint de grimacer à la pensée que Draco passait beaucoup de temps avec lui comme avec les lionceaux ces derniers temps et continua son avancée l'air songeur. S'il ne connaissait pas aussi bien Draco il aurait pu croire qu'il commençait à trop bien s'entendre avec eux or, retombée en enfance ou pas, Draco n'avait jamais été aussi gentil et souriant. Pansy avait raison, il devait avoir quelque chose en tête. Il esquissa un nouveau sourire qui s'évanouit rapidement quand quelques bribes de conversation parvinrent à ses oreilles.

-... lui faire payer maintenant qu'il est gamin.

- Oui, cette fois il ne pourra rien faire!

Il ralentit ses pas et tendit l'oreille, fronçant de plus en plus les sourcils au fil de la conversation puis s'arrêta brutalement près de leur table.

-J'éspère que vous ne parlez pas de qui je pense. Si c'est le cas...

Il laissa ses mots en suspens alors que le petit groupe de Serpentard ne dit pas un mot, se contentant de grimacer. Blaise entendit vaguement l'un d'eux se mettre en colère contre un des idiots qui l'accompagnait mais n'y fit pas plus attention, gardant pourtant bien en tête les projets du groupe dans un coin de sa mémoire. Il décida de faire comme s'il n'avait rien entendu et réafficha cet éternel sourire qui ne le quittait jamais tout en s'approchant de la table des lionceaux d'un pas tranquille. Son regard se porta sur un certain rouquin aux joues adorablement gonflées _(N. de Tetsu: je n'y peux rien, je suis sur le point de vue de Blaise u_u)_ et son sourire se fit amusé.

Une petite idée lui passa par la tête et il fit un détour avant de s'approcher de la table des lionceaux, prenant le rouquin dans ses bras par surprise.

-Quelle est la raison de tant de colère petit Gryffondor?

La réaction se fit immédiate, Ron avala brutalement sa pomme de terre avant de se retourner vers Blaise, les joues écarlates.

-A-ah c'est toi...

Le serpentard lui sourit sans lui répondre puis l'embrassa avant de diriger son attention sur les personnes de la tablée. Le roux sembla sur le point de lui faire une scène pour ce baiser volé mais se retint bien difficilement. Il ouvrit la bouche à deux ou trois reprises pour ne laisser pourtant passer qu'un silence gêné puis afficha une moue légèrement boudeuse alors qu'il se calait pourtant plus confortablement entre les bras d'un Blaise ravi. Harry haussa les sourcils avant d'afficher un sourire amusé. Il glissa ensuite un regard vers une Hermione qui semblait plus qu'attendrie par la scène et soupira. Les filles...

-Alors Granger, pas trop dur ce matin?

Hermione cligna des yeux avant répondre au serpentard qui gardait toujours contre lui un rouquin mi-figue mi-raisin sur le comportement qu'il devait adopter. Se laisser aller dans ces bras accueillants ou bien faire attention aux cancanages et par conséquent faire attention à se tenir correctement en public? Dur, dur...

-Rien de bien intéressant, un cours d'histoire assez soporifique sur les gobelins de l'ancien siècle et un cours de divinitation où Ron...

-Où je me suis ennuyé à mourir, rien de bien important. Oh il fait beau aujourd'hui, ça me rappelle que j'ai une partie de quiddich de prévue avec Malfoy moi, alors je vais vous laisser hein!

Le roux se leva brusquement se son siège, déjà prêt à partir, mais comme d'habitude, à peine son charmant derrière eut-il le temps de se déplacer qu'il retrouva très vite la place qu'il occupait encore la seconde précédente et que Blaise appuyait ses mains sur ses épaules, le maintenant sournoisement en place.

-Rien de bien important, vraiment? Et bien dans ce cas tu n'auras aucun mal à m'en parler hum?

Un sourire étira les lèvres de Blaise alors que Ron se mordait les lèvres, une envie folle de fuir l'ayant déjà saisi aux tripes. Harry, lui, ne pipait mot, encore sous le choc de l'annonce rouquine. Un quiddich avec Malfoy? Pire, un quiddich avec Malfoy dont il n'était pas au courant! Il lança un regard amère vers le roux avant de demander d'une voix neutre -transpirant pourtant la jalousie- qui serait présent. Ce à quoi son traitre d'ami lui répondit qu'une bonne partie de leur cercle Gryffondorien dont les jumeaux y participeraient d'un ton soulagé, semblant croire que le brun lui tendait une perche pour le sortir d'une conversation qui l'aurait à coup sûr ridiculisé.

Ce ne fut qu'en entendant le "ah" apathique du survivant qu'il réalisa l'ampleur de sa gaffe mais il ne put pourtant qu'à peine ouvrir la bouche que le brun se levait déjà de table sans un mot et s'en allait en direction des couloirs de l'école. Ron se leva alors avec l'intention de le suivre et de s'excuser mais Blaise l'en empêcha, le tirant vers lui.

-Laisse le se calmer, tu iras le voir plus tard. Tu ne pourras rien tirer de lui dans l'état dans lequel il est maintenant.

Le rouquin hocha de la tête sans rien répondre, plongé dans ses pensées. À coup sûr Harry allait lui en vouloir et lui reprocher de passer autant de temps avec Malfoy. C'est ce qu'il aurait fait, lui, s'il avait été à sa place. Il soupira et se demanda un instant ce qu'il penserait s'il savait qu'il ne trainait avec le blond que pour faire plaisir à Blaise avant de chasser bien loin cette pensée. S'il faisait des efforts peut être qu'un jour le Serpentard l'aimerait vraiment et que ses paroles pourraient enfin se teinter de réalité? Peut être qu'un jour l'illusion dans laquelle ils se trouvaient pourrait vraiment se réaliser?...

Jusque là il continuerait de faire de son mieux pour un jour atteindre son objectif devenu principal. Personne ne devait s'en douter. Il préférait garder ce genre d'information secrète. C'était bien trop malhonnête et surtout, surtout très embarrassant...

-Tu aurais du le prévenir, il n'a sûrement pas avalé le fait que tout le monde soit au courant et invité sauf lui.

Ron soupira une nouvelle fois. Le prévenir... Hermione avait de bien bonnes idées!... Elle avait probablement raison mais comment aurait-il pu lui parler alors que la simple présence du blond arrivait à le rendre des plus grincheux, voir insupportable? Il se mordit la lèvre et se leva lentement puis se détacha avec douceur de Blaise avant d'aller à la poursuite d'un survivant probablement furieux.

-Fichu Potter... Marmonna Blaise en s'asseyant à la place de son amant, affichant une grimace dégoutée face à une Hermione amusée.

-On dirait bien qu'on est possessif monsieur Zabini... Possessif voir même... Jaloux.

Le Serpentard eut un sourire en coin avant de prendre la fourchette de son amant pour y picorer quelques mets qu'il porta à ses lèvres d'un geste délicat. Sa langue glissa sur ses lèvres avant qu'il ne laisse échapper quelques mots sur un ton suave.

-Moi? Jamais...

**oOo/HP~DM\oOo**  
_Dans les coulisses (héhé XDD)_

Ron: (boude) Tu pourrais au moins avouer que tu es jaloux au lieu de te la jouer beau gosse!  
Blaise: Mais voyons Ronnie... Tu me connais... je ne suis pas jaloux, ce n'est pas dans ma nature.  
Tetsu: Mais quelle mauvaise foi...  
Ron: ... Ah Ah oui hein!  
Draco: Pitoyable.  
Ron: Oh toi la blonde sans commentaires!  
Draco: Tsss... Il n'y a même pas matière à commenter à ce niveau là.  
Harry: Hey Tetsu, c'est quand que tu me laisses partir? J'en ai vraiment marre là tu sais?  
Tetsu: Quand tu te seras laissé prendre par Dray, pas avant.  
Draco: COMMENT?! Je ne m'insinuerais jamais en un être aussi impur que ce...  
Harry: Non mais ça va pas toi hein! Et toi Malfoy ferme la, pas besoin de tes commentaires acides!  
Draco: Non mais oh! Potter pour qui tu te prends!  
Harry: Pour un mec qui va exploser s'il se casse pas d'ici, boulet!  
Blaise: Rooon... Mais arrête de faire la tête, tu sais bien qu'il n'y a que toi qui arrive à me rendre fou...  
Ron: QUOI?! MERCI BEAUCOUP!! Tsss je te rend dingue, c'est d'une finesse! Allez je me casse d'ici tu m'énerves!  
Blaise:...  
Tetsu:... Je crois qu'il n'a pas très bien compris...  
Hermione: C'est Ron en même temps... :/  
Ron: Je vous entend! (caché derrière un mur)  
Tetsu: ... Hum... Passons! Des réclamations avant que je ne coupe?  
Harry - Draco: Oui! Je veux partir d'ici!  
Blaise: Rien de particulier pour le moment, juste tuer Potter, il me gonfle.  
Harry: O.O Hééééé! Mais t'es fou? Pourquoi... Si soudainement?! D'habitude il n'y a que Malfoy qui me hait et...  
Blaise: Ferme la boulet.. U.U  
Ron: (a poussé tout le monde et, essouflé, s'est mis en face de l'auteur) Moi! Moi! Moi!!  
Tetsu: Oh... Draco, Harry, réclamation rejetée! Blaise... Tss tss tss pourquoi tant de haine? Je suis désolée mais c'est un refus, j'ai encore besoin de lui pour le moment. Et toi Ron? Que veux-tu me demander?  
Ron: Je veux... (rougit) Pourrais-je... Rien qu'une petite... Toute petite fois hein... être au.. (écarlate, petite voix) au dessus? **_(Tetsu: Clin d'oeil à toi, Chrissou)_**  
Draco - Harry - Hermione - Poudlard - Blaise : O.o ... ... ...  
Tetsu: hum... O.O ... Je suppose que... Je peux y remédier...  
Ron: (tout rouge, grand sourire): C'est vrai??  
Blaise: QUOI C'EST PAS VRAI?!!  
Ron: Si! Tu vas voir!  
Blaise: (soupire) Tu ne comprends pas Ron... (s'approche de lui et lui caresse la joue, prend un air désolé) Dans un couple il y a toujours un homme et une femelle tu comprends... Je suis l'homme... Alors qui es-tu selon toi?  
Ron: Je... Homme... Femel- OH ESPECE DE!!! REVIENS ICI TOUT DE SUITE!! JE TE DETESTE!!!!!  
Blaise: (court, est mort de rire) Mais oui, c'est cela oui...  
Tetsu: Bon, je pense que le problème est réglé... Merci Blaise, je ne voyais pas Ron au dessus de toute façon. u.u Du moins pour le moment...

_**Une dernière chose: Le début du chapitre avait été envoyé à Tenshi, gros bisous à toi et merci pour ta 100eme review... Le 300eme reviewer recevra le début du chapitre suivant (6 ou 7) en avance. A bientôt!**_


End file.
